Once Upon A Dream
by Saffy Dumas
Summary: One girl's dream is about to become a reality when she finally gets to meet her favourite band of all time, Take That. However, things hot up when she gets friendly with Jason... Chapters 24, 25 and the Epilogue are posted. Please review...
1. Ch1 The Discovery of a New Love

**AUTHOR: **Hannah

**FIC DISCLAIMER:** _This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any link to real characters is purely fictional. Any reference to Take That or their families, and any event, location that may fit their real locations or connection between them and the fictional characters is purely coincidental. The copyright for this story and their own characters belong to the author. Please do not steal/copy or use them without express permission of the writer._

**SETTING:** Anywhere and everywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Jason Orange (of Take That fame) is my true love and fic about him is one of the bestest forms. I just hope you guys like it. I decided to go a little random with this one but anyhow, here goes.

**Introduction**

_Would I ever have dreamed of this moment actually becoming a reality? Truthfully, no..._

"It's time," my mum said. I felt like I was about to throw up. What was I thinking? I couldn't go in there!! Not only was I facing the four main judges and 2000 people in the audience, but my absolute all time favourite band ever, Take that were there too!!

"I can't do it, mum!!" I whispered. I couldn't get my words out properly. I saw the producer looking at me because it was my time to shine. Dermot O'Leary was waiting to have a chat with me before I went on stage. Gulping, I stepped forward into the view of the camera.

"Nervous?" Dermot asked. I nodded, shyly.

"A little," I replied, nerves clearly evident in my tone. Dermot smiled at me.

"You'll be fine! Go get 'em, sweetie!" he said, encouragingly. With one last look at my mum, I took the microphone from the producer and stepped out onto the stage…

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Discovery of a New Love**

Stepping out into the bright lights, the crowd applauding politely, I stood in the middle of the stage, staring directly into the eyes of one Mr. Jason Orange. He was, after all, my favourite member of Take That. Then, Simon Cowell started to speak. I looked at him and my legs suddenly felt like jelly.

"Hannah, is it? How old are you, Hannah?" he asked, shortly.

"Umm… I'm 19," I replied, but so quietly. I was well aware of the 2000 or so pairs of eyes on me. I felt faint and I wanted to throw up there and then at the thought of what I was doing.

"And what song are you going to be singing for us today?" Simon asked. Gulping, I replied.

"I was going to sing Torn by Natalie Imbruglia," I whispered. I couldn't believe how nerve-wracking this was. I continued to speak. "But in honour of our wonderful guest judges," I smiled at the boys, who returned the gesture. "I've decided to sing A Million Love Songs." I took another look around the audience and I remember feeling rather queasy.

I barely remember much after that. I just remember waking up backstage with Jason kneeling down on one side of me, my mum kneeling by my feet, Mark kneeling on my other side and a medic talking to me. Everything was such a blur.

"Are you alright?" came the soft voice of Jason, the voice I'd come to love so much. Trying to sit up, I felt a hand, Jason's, on my right shoulder keeping me down. I listened as the medic talked to me about the after effects of fainting but I didn't care. I felt so embarrassed. I'd actually fainted in front of 2000 people without even singing a single note. I could hear the voices of a lot of other people in the background, including Gary and Howard.

"Wh… What happened?" I muttered, knowing full well what had just taken place.

"Well," came the sweet voice of little Markie, also my favourite member of the band. "You fainted. I think it musta been from the nerves," he continued. I could feel myself blushing and tears threatened to spill from my eyes. I started to sit up and the boys let me. I looked at my mum and I could see she felt so sorry for me and what had happened.

That did it. I couldn't stop myself and I just started bawling my eyes out in embarrassment. Jason looked at Mark and then to the other guys before pulling me into a hug. I almost chocked on my own sobs because I couldn't believe what was actually happening. Jason Orange…. THE Jason Orange was hugging me!!!! How did it come to this?

One minute I'd been standing in front of a crowd of people about to audition for the X Factor and now I was being hugged by Jason Orange!! His grip felt so comforting though. I felt safe in his arms and I soon enough stopped crying. I didn't want to let go of him though. I still couldn't believe my luck, but Jason was such a sweetie. I just stayed there holding him. When he finally realised I'd stopped crying (my mum knew I'd stopped a while ago but she didn't say anything because she knew this was one of my ultimate fantasies), he pulled away, smiling at me. I melted instantly and I could feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment once again. I saw a twinkle in Jay's eyes and then I realised that I'd not said a word since asking what had happened. Still amazed at who I was speaking to, I finally spoke.

"Umm… thanks, Jason. Markie… ummm… sorry. Mark," I said. I felt like such an idiot. I'd used Mark's pet name and realised too late. Mark looked a little embarrassed but nonetheless, he, too, smiled at my thanks. I returned the smile and started to stand up. My heart was racing at the thought of what people were going to say to me. I looked at my mum and knew she'd be thinking the same thing as me. I saw Dannii Minogue approaching me and felt so ashamed of my poor showing on stage.

Dannii looked very sympathetic and then she spoke to me. "I don't think this is the kind of career that you should be following, Hannah." I knew she was right, and I smiled weakly at her words.

"I was being stupid. I knew I could never face this," I replied, dully. Dannii smiled and then walked away to the other judges.

"You weren't being stupid. You just thought you could follow your dreams," Jay said, softly. He pulled me into another hug, and I kind of buried my head in his chest, grinning stupidly. No-one would believe my day when I told them.

"You should join us for a drink. Both of you," Mark said, smiling at both me and my mum. I pulled away from Jason's hug, and I choked at his words because I couldn't believe my ears.

"Ex… Excuse me?" I stuttered, unable to comprehend what Mark was asking. I thought I'd misheard him. He grinned at my reaction.

"Join us for a drink," Jason repeated the words his friend had just spoken. I stood there, dumbstruck. I couldn't believe how my day was going. I was trying to think of something to say. It was so obvious, but my mind had frozen. I couldn't remember how to speak properly, and my mum could tell I was in shock so she answered for me.

"We'd love to join you. At least I know Hannah will," she said. I saw out of the corner of my eye that she winked at Jason. I felt the heat coming from my burning cheeks. Jason was smiling, as Gary and Howard came over.

"How are you feeling?" Howard asked, concern all over his face. I was still blushing, but finally, I'd got the feeling back in my jaw and I could finally remember how to speak.

"Oh, well, I've been better like, but I'll survive, Dougie," I replied, and then I realised my mistake again. "Damn…" I muttered to myself. "Sorry. It's just easier to call you guys by your nicknames," I said, embarrassment all over my face (AGAIN!!).

"Ah well, don't worry yourself," Gary said, smiling. I could see my mum smiling. She knew this was my ultimate dream coming true.

"Well are we going for a drink or what then?" Mark piped up, and then I grinned.

"Sure!" I said, looking to my mum. "I'm so glad I got a bit dolled up for this audition," I said, laughing.

"You both look fine," Jason said. "Come on then. You can ride with us!" I wasn't entirely sure I could remember how to move my legs, but I did. I grinned at my mum as we followed the boys out of the theatre. I'd been the last auditionee that day. Jason and Mark put their arms around my shoulders and Gary and Howard did the same with my mum. I could see a hint of embarrassment in her face as the boys led us to their car…


	2. Ch2 The Greatest Night of My Life

**AUTHOR: **Hannah

**FIC DISCLAIMER:** _This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any link to real characters is purely fictional. Any reference to Take That or their families, and any event, location that may fit their real locations or connection between them and the fictional characters is purely coincidental. The copyright for this story and their own characters belong to the author. Please do not steal/copy or use them without express permission of the writer._

**SETTING:** Anywhere and everywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Jason Orange (of Take That fame) is my true love and fic about him is one of the bestest forms. I just hope you guys like it. I decided to go a little random with this one but anyhow, here goes.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Greatest Night of My Life**

About 10 minutes into our drive, I was wondering where we could be going, but then my mum, who was sat next to me, whispered to me.

"You know I don't drink!! Why on Earth am I coming with you?" she said, hurriedly, hoping that the boys wouldn't hear her. "I also have no idea how were getting home tonight if we're going out with Take That, because I certainly don't have enough cash on me for a hotel!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mark watching us. "Everything alright, ladies?" he asked. My mum looked at him and blushed a little. I smiled and replied to Markie's question, aware that Howard, Gary and Jay were not looking but I could tell they were listening intently.

"Well, it's just that my mum doesn't drink and we've got no way of getting home tonight," I said, hoping that one of my other fantasies would come true tonight.

"Well, I don't drink either," Jason said. He looked at me and then continued. "We could always just go back to our penthouse for a few drinks if you'd prefer," he stated, and my heart began to race as I saw Jason about to continue to speak. "And you two can stay with us tonight."

I thought I'd died and gone to heaven at his words. I was trying to process what Jason had said as I felt the car turning around and heading back the way we had already come.

* * *

"Welcome to the Penthouse à la Take That!" Howard announced, as he flung open the doors to the highest room in the high-rise apartment block we had driven to. I looked around and I must have looked in complete shock because I heard Markie and Jason laughing. It was really just like your average two bedroom flat except there were significant differences, like the home-bar and the dance floor in the corner of the room, complete with a DJ booth.

_'For Dougie,'_ I thought to myself, as I stepped a little further into the room. I was in awe at how normal it felt. The boys weren't showing off with anything. There was no hint of the fact that they were famous at all.

"Drinks!" called Gary from behind the bar. I smiled as the other boys stepped forward. Jason offered his hand to me to lead me to the bar. My mum saw me blush but, luckily it went unnoticed by the others. My mum ordered a Coke and then Gary turned his attention to me.

"I'll have a Steamboat please," I said. I watched as Gary took the Southern Comfort and the lime cordial out of the fridge. The lemonade was already out. He half filled a glass with ice and then poured in two shots of Southern Comfort. I smiled as he added the lime cordial and the lemonade. With one slice of lemon added to the mix, Gary passed me my drink.

"Thanks!" I said appreciatively and he winked at me. I saw Jason sneaking a glance at me before ordering a Diet Coke. After we all had drinks, the boys led us to the lounge area. I sat down on one of the couches with Jason on one side of me and Gary on the other. My mum sat in one of the armchairs opposite Mark, whilst Howard sat on the beanbag and grabbed the remote. He looked at me and my mum.

"What would you two lovely ladies like to watch?" he asked. I started giggling and my mum smiled at me as she answered.

"We're not really that bothered to be honest. We're just honoured to be here sharing a drink with you boys," she said, still smiling. I took a sip of my drink and smiled. It had been quite a while since I'd had a Steamboat but it tasted so good. Howard started flicking through the channels of the TV and we saw that there was a repeat showing of An Audience with Take That which had just started. The boys smiled at my reaction and Howard put the remote down.

"I gather you want to watch this, huh?" he said, grinning. I nodded stupidly and then I spoke.

"I've not seen it for ages!! I do prefer Come To Town like, but Audience With was awesome," I stated, taking another sip of my drink. The boys smiled as I started to sing along to Relight My Fire. I truly was a Take That junkie!! The could hear my voice and they could tell why I wanted to audition for X Factor.

"Wow! You're really good!" exclaimed Mark. "I can see why you wanted your audition!"

"You're voice is so sweet," stated Howard. I blushed at their words and stopped singing. I could see that Jason was looking at me and I knew he wanted me to continue. It was coming up to Lulu's solo, so I got ready to belt it out.

"You gotta be strong enough to walk on through the night, There's a new day on the other side, you gotta have hope in your soul, just keep on walkin'" I sang and I saw the boys and my mum grinning at me. I continued to sing Lulu's part perfectly and then the boys joined in for the chorus. I nearly stopped in shock. I was singing with Take That!!!! As we sang the final line of Relight, I couldn't believe what had happened. I was now having the best day of my life.

I jumped a little when I heard How Did It Come to This? suddenly starting to play but then I realised it was my phone ringing. Searching in my bag, I found it and saw that the caller ID showed my dad's face.

"Damn!" I muttered and I pressed the answer button. "Hi Daddy!"

"Where are you? I thought you'd be home by now!" I heard his voice say. I could hear the worry in his tone. I looked at my mum and I could tell that she, too, had forgotten about letting my father know what was happening.

"Well, you won't believe me if I tell you, so I'll let mum tell you," I stated, unsure as to whether I would be able to tell anyone my story without squeeing the place down. I handed the phone to my mum and she stood up and walked to the kitchen for a little more privacy to talk with my dad. I watched her disappear into the kitchen and then returned my focus to the boys. I still couldn't believe my luck. I was alone in a room with all four members of Take That!!!! What a night this was turning out to be…

Several drinks later, I was slightly tipsy. My mum had already bid us goodnight and she went into one of the spare bedrooms. The boys had sent someone to buy us some pyjamas from the nearest clothing shop and I knew my mum would be snuggled up in bed. I had told the boys a lot about my life and right now we were all singing rather loudly, as the rooms were soundproofed so as not to wake people in bed up when music was playing loudly in the lounge.

"You know I cried for like a week when you guys split up in 96," I said, my tipsy ass speaking for itself. "And I was only like 5!!" I giggled, the alcohol certainly taking an effect now. I watched Jason get up and a couple of minutes later, he returned with a glass of lemonade.

"Here. Drink this because it'll help sober you up a bit," he stated, handing me the glass. I smiled because I knew he was only trying to help me.

"Thanks, Jay! You know you're my favourite member of the band? In fact all of you are my favourite member!!" I said. I could here how stupid I sounded and I tried to get the part of my brain that was not yet alcohol ridden to take over and control me. I took a swig of lemonade and shut up for a few minutes. I could tell the boys were watching me.

"Uhh… I need some air before I end up puking," I said, standing up. I wobbled a little, and Jason stood up quickly and grabbed my arm to steady me.

"Come on. Out onto the balcony we go," he said, leading me towards the sliding glass doors on the opposite side of the room. When we were out on the balcony, I looked out at the lit up town.

"Wow… It's beautiful!" I murmured. Jason smiled.

"I know," he replied. "It's one thing I love about this penthouse." I stood close to him, holding my glass of lemonade steady. The cold air was really sobering me up fast. I shivered and Jason noticed.

"Here," he said taking off the jacket he was still wearing. He placed it around my shoulders and then he put his arm around me, pulling me close. I felt so safe in his grip, just as I had done at the theatre after my failed audition. I rested my head on his chest as I took another sip of my drink.

"You know your voice is wonderful! If you could conquer your nerves, you'd have a brilliant career ahead of you," he said, softly. I lifted my head, smiling, and looked into his eyes. Those gorgeous eyes that made me melt so often. I saw the same twinkle there that I'd seen that afternoon as his face got closer to mine. I could see the reason why so many women, including myself, swooned over him and I could feel my heartbeat accelerating as his nose was a mere half inch from mine. What happened next was the stuff of dreams. It was certainly something I'd never, ever forget…


	3. Ch3 The Start of Something Incredible

**AUTHOR: **Hannah

**FIC DISCLAIMER:** _This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any link to real characters is purely fictional. Any reference to Take That or their families, and any event, location that may fit their real locations or connection between them and the fictional characters is purely coincidental. The copyright for this story and their own characters belong to the author. Please do not steal/copy or use them without express permission of the writer._

**SETTING:** Anywhere and everywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Jason Orange (of Take That fame) is my true love and fic about him is one of the bestest forms. I just hope you guys like it. I decided to go a little random with this one but anyhow, here goes.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The Start of Something Incredible**

We spent a few more minutes on the balcony before returning to the warmth of the lounge. I was grinning from ear to ear as I saw Markie heading towards the bedrooms.

"Night everyone!" he called to us and I smiled at him as he disappeared round the corner. I sat back down on the sofa, still reeling from what had just happened on the balcony. Jay sat next to me again and put his arm round me as I was still a little chilly from being on the balcony. I saw Howard raise his eyebrow but then he looked away.

There wasn't really much on the TV now, so Gary, too, got up and bid us a goodnight before disappearing to the bedrooms. Howard was flicking through the channels again. He was now into the sports channels and I just rolled my eyes.

"Honestly… Men and sports…" I muttered. I heard a small giggle from Jason's direction and smiled. I still couldn't believe what was happening to me. Just a few short hours ago I was getting ready to audition for X Factor, and now, I was snuggling up to Jason Orange on the couch in his penthouse which he shared with the other members of Take That!!! Was I the luckiest girl alive right at this minute? Hell yes!!

"'Ere you go, Jay! I'm gonna turn in since there's shite all on the box. Night," Howard stated, after giving the remote to his friend.

"Night, Dougie!" I said to Howard's retreating back.

"Night, mate!" Jason called as Howard vanished. I could feels Jay's eyes on me, so I lifted my head and looked into them. I felt myself melting at how perfect they looked and I smiled. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips once again. It took my breath away and I could feel my heart beating faster yet again.

When he pulled away, he was grinning. I smiled back at him and then shifted a bit closer to him. He pulled me tightly into him. For some reason, he made me feel so safe and calm.

"Do you want to watch a movie since there's nothing on?" he whispered in my ear. I went all tingly at the sensation, but quickly came to my senses.

"Sure. What've you got?" I replied, taking Jay's hand as he got up. He led me to an enormous cabinet that was completely filled with DVDs. I could see they ranged from horror and action films to chick flicks and rom coms. Scanning the shelves, I noticed that a lot of my favourite films were there, including Dirty Dancing, all of the Fast and Furious films and lots of my favourite Disney movies. Finally deciding upon The Proposal, I pulled it from the shelf.

"Hmmm… I've not seen this yet. Is it any good?" Jason asked, taking the case from me and going to sort out the DVD player.

"I thought it was," I replied, taking my seat on the sofa once again. I watched as Jay bent over the DVD player. I had rather a good view from my position and it wasn't just of the TV screen…

As the movie started, Jay put his arm round me again and I rested my head on his chest.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep halfway through the film because I just remember waking up the next morning still on the sofa with Jason. I almost choked as I remembered what had happened yesterday. I lifted my head a little to look at how peaceful Jason looked asleep. His arm was still around me and I realised that I must have truly been in a dream world. I had dreamt that I'd gone for my audition and I'd met Take That. This wasn't real!!

Even though I thought I was dreaming, I rested my head on his chest again. I could feel the movement of hi chest beneath my head and hands and realised that it was truly my reality. Then he started to stir. He mustn't have realised that I'd already awoken.

"Morning, sleepy head," he whispered in my ear. I quivered at his warm breath on my skin. I lifted my head to look into his face. He looked so perfect as he leaned in and placed a kiss on my cheek. I felt myself blushing and he smiled at my burning cheeks. I giggled, a little embarrassed.

"I must look awful," I said, realising that I'd fallen asleep in my clothes and I'd not taken my make-up off.

"You look fine to me," Jay said, winking at me. "But if you want to go and freshen up a bit, I'll take you to the room that should have been yours last night."

He stood up and took my hand. He led me down the corridor of which the others had disappeared last night. Stopping at the second door on the right, he turned the handle and opened it for me. The room was so big!! There was a double bed, a set of sliding wardrobes and an en-suite bathroom to name but a few of the many features. Smiling, I entered the room, but Jason didn't let go of my hand. I turned to face him, as he lifted my hand and placed a sweet kiss on it. He winked at me before saying,

"I'll see you in a few minutes, sweetie." With a final departing wink, he left me standing, breathless, in the doorway of the bedroom. I closed the door and ran straight into the bathroom. My make-up was everywhere. I had panda eyes!!

_'Crap! I look a total show!'_ I thought to myself. Grabbing the flannel that was on the side, I quickly began to wash my face. After several minutes of frantic scrubbing, my face was finally free from make up. I noticed that there was a toothbrush set out, so I quickly brushed my teeth, hoping to get rid of the alcohol smell on my breath. I pulled the brush through my hair and quickly threw it up into a neat ponytail. I looked at my appearance in the mirror. I couldn't believe I didn't have a change of clothes!! Then again, I hadn't betted on staying out for the night!!

I smartened up my outfit and then I was finally happy with my appearance. I hoped I didn't look too bad without make-up on, but then again, I hardly had that much on to begin with. Smiling at my reflection, my stomach doing backflips at the thought of going home, I opened the door to the bedroom. I could smell bacon and sausages and eggs being cooked in the kitchen and I wondered which of the boys was cooking. Emerging from the corridor into the lounge, I saw Jason and Mark both busy at work cooking breakfast for us all. My mum was already sat on the sofa with a cup of coffee in her hand. I smiled at her and then jumped a little as Jason called my name.

"Hannah! Orange juice, tea or coffee?" he asked, coming to the counter. I stepped towards him, smiling. He winked at me before I spoke.

"Umm… I'll just have an orange juice if you don't mind, Jay," I said, very cheery in my tone. I knew my mum heard how happy I sounded but I just hoped she hadn't noticed the wink. I took the glass that Jason passed me and went to sit with my mum.

"Sleep well?" I asked her, taking a sip of my juice. She smiled at me.

"Yeah. The bed was so comfy. You?" she asked. I knew she saw me sneak a glance at Jason and she raised her eyebrow at me as I refocused my attention to her. I watched as she saw a twinkle in my eyes. I was thinking about Jay and what had happened last night and earlier this morning.

"Oh, yeah. It wasn't too bad. I didn't get much sleep 'cause I was too excited about where I actually am," I said, the excitement evident in my tone.

When Howard and Gary had both woken and joined us, breakfast was almost ready. Markie was asking us what we wanted on our plates in case anyone didn't want a certain thing. Once it was served up, I sat down at the table with the boys and my mum. My mum sat on my left and Jay sat on my right. I felt so lucky right now. I was enjoying breakfast with Take That!!

There wasn't too much talk whilst we ate. I was just enjoying myself. When we'd finished eating, it was probably about the time that me and my mum should have been leaving.

"Well, gentlemen, it's been an absolute privilege and pleasure to be in your company over the last 12 hours or so," my mum said, standing up. "But we really have to get home. Hannah's got uni and I've got a job to keep up with."

I could tell that she was serious but I really didn't want to leave.

"Couldn't you just phone in sick or something, mum?" I asked, rather whiney in my tone. I knew that she knew I didn't want to leave. Who wouldn't? My mum looked at me, rather sternly.

"I can't and you know I can't, love," she said, and my face fell with disappointment. I really wanted to cry right at this point in time. Then again, I knew it had to end sooner or later.

"Do you mind if I have a word with you before you go then?" Jason said, looking at me. I blushed a little and followed him to the balcony. I heard my mum starting to say her goodbyes to the boys.

Once we were out on the balcony, the morning sun was shining brightly above us. Jason took my hand and stood at the edge, looking out over the city. I sighed. This moment was so perfect.

"I really don't want to go," I whispered, trying to hold in my tears. Jay put his arm round me again.

"I know you don't," he replied softly. "That's why I'm going to give you something…" He trailed off and bent down to kiss me on the lips. It was such a sweet and sensual kiss that it took my breath away. When he pulled away, he was smiling. He took my other hand and I could feel a piece of paper in it. Unfolding the note, I saw a phone number on it.

"That's my mobile number. I really want you to stay in touch because there's something about you, I don't know exactly what it is, that I'm drawn to. You make me feel whole," he said. I was speechless. I'd just gotten Jason Orange's phone number!! How jealous would my TT loving friends be if they found out. I could hear my mum saying her final goodbyes to Mark, Howard and Gary, and I realised that it was really time to leave. I smiled at Jason one last time and then walked back into the lounge.

I grinned at the other boys as I walked over to them.

"You have no idea how frickin stoked I was to meet you guys. You've been absolutely incredible and I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me and my mum," I said, gratitude glowing in my voice.

"It was our pleasure, just to hear you sing, Hannah," Mark said, walking forward and pulling me into a hug. It wasn't until now that I realised me was about an inch or so shorter than me. It felt so strange to be hugging a shorter guy.

"You're welcome, Han," Howard said. I saw my mum scowl at the shortened version of my name. I knew she hated it. I didn't see her look return to normal as Howard also pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks, Doug," I said and then Gary walked forward.

"You're welcome here any time you're in town," he said. "Just give us a text. Here's my number." I stood and gawped at him. Gary Barlow was giving me his number. Was this actually real or what? First Jay's number and now Gary's!!

"Yeah. Here's mine," Markie said, taking the pen from Gary and writing his own number on the page below Gary's. Howard then took the pen and wrote his own number down. I just stared, open mouthed. Take that were giving me their numbers!! I watched Jay walk up and write his number down on the page.

_'To keep up appearances obviously,'_ I thought to myself, smiling now. Gary handed me the piece of paper with the four numbers on it and then he hugged me.

"It's been great to get to know you. You rocked last night singing our songs, you know," Gary said, releasing me.

"Well, it was the alcohol more than my actual voice," I said, grinning. I saw my mum roll her eyes.

"Right, it's time to go now," she said, grabbing my arm. I grabbed my coat and bag off the side where I'd left if last night, the piece of paper still firmly in my grasp. Jason came to the door first, with Markie close behind him.

"Hopefully we'll see you soon," Jay said. He pulled me into a hug and this was the one I was waiting for. He needed to keep up the charade, but I buried my head in his chest before he let go. He took my hand and placed a kiss on it. Howard wolf whistled as Jay grinned. "It's been a pleasure."

I blushed a little as I let go of his hand. My mum took my arm, and with one last wave to the four most gorgeous blokes in the world, we turned and left the penthouse…


	4. Ch4 The Lead Up to The Big Night

**AUTHOR: **Hannah

**FIC DISCLAIMER:** _This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any link to real characters is purely fictional. Any reference to Take That or their families, and any event, location that may fit their real locations or connection between them and the fictional characters is purely coincidental. The copyright for this story and their own characters belong to the author. Please do not steal/copy or use them without express permission of the writer._

**SETTING:** Anywhere and everywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Jason Orange (of Take That fame) is my true love and fic about him is one of the bestest forms. I just hope you guys like it. I decided to go a little random with this one but anyhow, here goes.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 - The Lead Up to The Big Night**

"Who is it that you always seem to keep texting?" Kelly asked, as I finally hit the 'send' button on yet another of my numerous texts that had been sent in the last couple of weeks. "You've been texting ever since you got back from your audition! Now, who is he?"

I giggled. "Who said if it was male or female?" I replied, grinning. "Besides, it's none of your beeswax about the guys I text." I winked at her and could tell she really, really wanted to know.

"Is it not? It's not the beeswax of your best friend to know who the guy is that my bestie is crushing on?" she said, nudging me in the arm.

"No, it's not. Now if you don't mind, I've got to go and buy a new outfit 'cause I've got a date on Saturday night," I replied, walking off.

* * *

"Hey sweetie."

My heart began to race at the sound of that voice on the other end of the phone. I gulped before answering.

"Hey, Jay," I was aware that I was smiling, and my friends could see it. I saw a couple of them raise their eyebrows. If only Maria knew who it was I was talking to. She'd be so jealous and annoyed at the same time. I listened to his voice for a moment before answering.

"Of course I'm ready for Saturday night. I'm just glad that you're coming up here 'cause I'm in work 'til 3," I said, well aware of 4 pairs of eyes on me. I laughed at Jason's comments.

"How dare you!" I said in mock offence. "I'm not half as bad as most women at getting ready." I could hear him laughing and I melted instantly.

"Unfortunately, I've gotta go now, 'cause I'm due back off my break in a minute or so, hunny," I said, suddenly realising what time it was. I smiled at his goodbye words.

"I'm really looking forward to seeing you again on Saturday. Miss you. Bye sweetie," I stated, but right before I pressed the 'end' button, I heard him blow me a kiss and I grinned. I ended the called and looked up to see Maria, Claire, Kelly and Laura all looking at me.

"Who was that?!? A new boyfriend maybe?" Maria asked excitedly.

"Maybe," I replied, still grinning.

"Who is he? Do we know him?" Claire added, excitement all about her.

"You probably do know him. His name's Jason but everyone calls him Jay," I answered. "And before you ask, yes I am going on a date with him on Saturday night. He's coming up here so I don't have to go all the way to Manchester and he's taking me out to dinner." I smiled at the looks on the girls' faces. I could tell that this wouldn't be staying in the staffroom for long.

By the end of the shift, everyone was asking me who "this Jason guy" was and I just told them that he was a guy I met at my X Factor audition and we got talking. It wasn't too far from the truth anyway…

* * *

Saturday came around and I was getting rather nervous but excited at the same time. I couldn't believe I was going on a date with Jason Orange from Take That!!! People all around me in work were still trying to get the goss from me but I wasn't budging. For one, I knew I'd have a pack of piranhas on me in the form of my female workmates. I was more so nervous because I still hadn't told my parents about me and Jason and how close we'd gotten. I knew that he was coming to my house to pick me up, and I was crapping myself at the thought.

Anyhoo, when my shift was over, I bid everyone a goodbye, but I still got pestered for information about "this Jason guy". I just smiled at everyone as I walked out of the building. My mum was waiting in her car for me. She knew I was going out tonight but she just didn't know who it was. I knew she wanted to ask questions but she wasn't one to pry in someone's personal life.

* * *

When I got home, I immediately dashed straight upstairs. My new maxi dress was hanging up ready to be worn. My make-up was set out on my dresser and my curling tongs were on the side. I switched them on so they'd be hot enough for after I had my shower.. I stripped off and dashed to the bathroom.

After making sure I was clean and my hair was washed completely, I went back to my bedroom and started the long process of getting my hair done. Because my hair was so thick, I needed quite a while to make sure the curls set and would remain in place. To b honest, a full can of hair spray would probably be needed…

Once my hair was done (it was now about half 6 and Jay was picking me up at about half 7), I started to put my make-up on. I've never believed in putting on like 7 layers because it does nothing for a person. After applying a light layer of foundation, eye-shadow, mascara, a touch of blush and lip gloss, I felt alright enough to put on my dress.

Making sure it was sitting right, I checked my appearance in my mirror.

"You look gorgeous, love." I jumped as I heard my mum's voice. I turned and saw her standing in my doorway. "Not your usual attire for a night out with the girls, I must say," she said. I blushed as she continued to speak. "I've noticed you texting a lot and I'm guessing it's a guy." I smirked and I saw her grin.

"I'm right, aren't I?" she said, triumphantly. I nodded and continued to smirk as my mum's grin widened. "Come on then!! Spill!!"

"You've already met him, mum," I said, starting to put the things I needed into my bag. My mum looked puzzled because I knew she was going through the list of my male friends who she'd met.

"Liam… gay… Paul… taken… Kevin… gay… Danny... not her type," I heard her mutter, ticking off the names on her fingers. She'd not really met many of my guy friends. I saw her finish the list and she looked really confused. I was smiling the whole time.

"Who is he?" she asked me, evidently unaware of the one guy I meant.

"If you can't work it out now, you'll have to wait another 20 minutes or so 'cause he's coming to pick me up. He's taking me to dinner in town," I replied, as I double checked my bag to make sure all the essentials were there. "Also, don't wait up for me 'cause I think we're going out afterwards." I winked at my mum as I made my way past her out of my bedroom. I saw the look of shock on her face as I left.

* * *

7:30pm came around and my stomach was all a flutter. My mum had told my dad about what was happening and I saw him preparing the usual "you hurt my daughter" speech. I knew that it wouldn't be needed in Jason's case but my dad was very protective of me. After all, I was his baby girl.

My heart skipped a beat as the doorbell rang. Flying up out of my seat, I barged past my mum, who was evidently trying to get to the door before me. I grabbed the door handle and opened it. I heard my mum gasp as she saw who was standing at the door. I melted as I saw him, dressed in a grey suit. He had the top button open on his shirt and he had a bouquet of roses in his arms.

"For you," he said, winking at me. I took the flowers off him as he took my hand and placed a kiss on it. My heart was racing. "You look beautiful, by the way," he added and I blushed.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked, inviting him over the threshold. I saw my mum gawping at him holding my hand. "You know my mum, Sandra, of course," I said, bringing my mum forward.

"A pleasure again, Sandra," Jay said, shaking my mum hand. She still hadn't said a word. I saw out of the corner of my eye that my dad was stood at the lounge door. "And this is my wonderful father, Captain Peter Williams. Daddy, this is Jason," I said, leading him towards my father. I knew that my dad knew who Jay was. After all, I had posters of him plastered all over my bedroom!!

"An honour, Captain Williams," Jay said, shaking my dad's hand. "Hannah's told me so much about you." I saw the grip my dad placed on Jay's hand and I knew he was looking for signs of weakness. Not detecting any, my father smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Jason," he replied, releasing Jay's hand. "Would you care for a drink?"

"Unfortunately not as the table is booked for 8.15," Jason replied, taking my hand. I realised my mum still hadn't said a word as I led Jason to the front door again.

"Could you put these in some water for me please, mum?" I asked her, handing her the bouquet of roses.

"Wh… What? Oh, yeah. Sure," she replied, finally coming out of her daze. I saw her looking at me holding Jay's hand as I opened the front door.

"I'll see you later," I said, smiling.

"It's been nice to meet you," Jason said, also smiling.

When I looked down the path, I couldn't believe my eyes. There was a chauffer driven car waiting for me. I must have looked in complete shock, because I heard Jason laughing a little. I turned and waved at my parents before walking down the path. I was aware of the neighbours who were sneakily trying to peek through their curtains to see what was going on with the car, but I didn't care. I was about to enjoy the best night of my life…


	5. Ch5 The First Date

**AUTHOR: **Hannah

**FIC DISCLAIMER:** _This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any link to real characters is purely fictional. Any reference to Take That or their families, and any event, location that may fit their real locations or connection between them and the fictional characters is purely coincidental. The copyright for this story and their own characters belong to the author. Please do not steal/copy or use them without express permission of the writer._

**SETTING:** Anywhere and everywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Jason Orange (of Take That fame) is my true love and fic about him is one of the bestest forms. I just hope you guys like it. I decided to go a little random with this one but anyhow, here goes.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - The First Date**

I couldn't help but grin during the whole journey into Liverpool. I knew that Jason knew I was living in a dream right at this moment.

"How's uni?" he asked me, and I knew what he meant.

"Don't worry. I've not actually told anyone what went down. I just told them that you and the boys were at my audition. I also told them that you are a guy who was at my audition and I got talking to you," I said. I saw him roll his eyes. "Well it's not that far from the truth!" I giggled, as Jay took my hand.

"I've told the boys," he said, and I looked at him in shock. "Doug kinda guessed there was something going down between us, and he grilled me right after you left the penthouse."

I smiled at Jason, knowing there was something that I wouldn't have to tell someone eventually. I knew Liverpool so well and I was wondering where he was taking me…

* * *

"La Bella Italia?" I said, as we pulled up outside the Italian restaurant. I'd been past here so many times but I'd never actually been inside. I looked at Jason, who smiled at me.

"Well, you said you liked Italian, so I thought why not," he replied, taking my hand. There weren't many people around who would be able to recognise me, but I had to be careful in case any of my friends from uni were out in town tonight.

Jason took me into the restaurant, and the waitress led us to our table. It was a quaint little table in a secluded corner of the restaurant. I was glad it was out of the way and not too near to the window. It would save my blushes from the paps anyway…

As the evening began, we just talked about what had been happening in the few weeks since we'd last seen each other. Basically he'd been with the boys talking about a new album. I interrupted him to ask if he would have any songs on the album, but I then let him continue. When he'd done talking, I basically told him that I was just bogged down with uni work and work work. I had my assignments due in and my exams were approaching.

"Aw, exams suck," Jay said, sympathy on his face. I smiled, as the waitress brought us a bottle of wine. She poured us both a glass. Picking it up, it smelled very sweet.

"To new beginnings," Jay said, winking at me. We chinked our glasses and I took a sip. It tasted rather nice. I could hear the faint whisperings of the other customers in the restaurant but I ignored them. I just sat looking into Jason's dreamy eyes.

The waitress brought us a basket of bread before taking our order. I had looked right through the menu. I loved Italian and there was so much choice.

"Umm… I'll have the Polpette Americano with a side order of Insalata Mista please," I stated, reading from my menu. Jason had told me to order anything I liked. I was aware of the prices, so I didn't want to be too cheeky with what I ordered. After all, it was only our first date…

"I'll have the Salciccia Diavola also with a side of Insalata Mista please," Jason said, smiling. The waitress took our menus and I returned my gaze to Jason's face. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see there was a small gathering of people, mainly females, at the window of the restaurant. Clearly they could see Jason, but we were in such a private corner, I guessed that they were wondering if it actually was him or not.

"You do know that when they realise it actually is me, you'll become public enemy number one?" Jay said, with a grin. I grinned back at him.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I know. I'm definitely going to be public enemy number one if Kelly's out tonight and she sees me with you," I said, with a small giggle.

"Who's Kelly?" Jason enquired.

"Oh, she's my best friend and the second biggest Jason Orange fan… after me of course," I replied, with a cheeky wink to the most gorgeous man in the room.

* * *

Once our main course was finished with and the waitress had removed our plates, she handed us the dessert menus.

"I've got such a sweet tooth," I said to Jay and he smiled at me. I melted instantly yet again. His smile was so perfect. I scanned the desserts.

"I have no idea what to have. There's so many things I love on here," I said, wondering what to choose. "Cioccolato Napoletano… Fondente al Cioccolato… Banoffee Italiano…" I muttered to myself, my mouth watering at the thought of the yummy desserts on offer.

"How's about sharing a Godfather sundae with me?" Jay said, pointing out the dessert at the top of the menu. I looked at what it contained.

"Brownies… ice cream… chocolate fudge sauce…" I muttered. My mouth tingled at the thought and I smiled. "That sounds so nice," I said to Jay, and he returned my smile.

"A Godfather sundae it is then," he said, as the waitress returned to take our order.

When she returned, the sundae was huge. She had two spoons and handed one to both of us. I saw the look on her face yet again.

_'Sour at the fact I've bagged myself the hottest guy ever,'_ I thought to myself, and I grinned. Jay noticed and he smiled back, unaware of what it was that had made me smile so brightly.

* * *

We finished our dessert and decided to have another glass of wine before we left. I watched him take a sip of his drink and I couldn't help but stare at his perfect face. He was so gorgeous and I was so lucky.

Once he'd paid for our meal, I was aware that there were a lot of eyes on me.

"Umm… can I have your autograph?" I turned to see a woman in her late 30's stood by Jason, with a napkin and a pen in her outstretched hand. Jay smiled, rather embarrassed, but obliged. I saw the woman look scornfully at me, and I saw Jay follow her look. I didn't see any reaction on his face, but when he'd finished the autograph and handed the napkin back to the woman, he didn't smile at her. He just turned round and came to my side. He put his arm around my shoulders and led me out of the restaurant. I saw heads turn in our direction as we left.

"Ten past eleven?" he said, looking at his watch. "I thought it was later than that, I've been having so much fun." He looked at me and smiled, which I returned happily.

"Hannah? HANNAH!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard a scream from across the road.

'_Shit!!'_ I thought to myself, as I recognised the voice of Sarah, one of my workmates. I felt my heart rate accelerating, as Sarah reached me.

"What the EFF are you doing in town? You're never usually out!!" she said. I could tell she was already rather drunk by her demeanour. I watched as she focused her attention on the guy I was with. Her eyes became round like saucers as it dawned on her who this guy actually was.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!" she squee'd, almost falling over in her drunk state. I looked around to see if anyone else was with her, and to my horror, I saw that the four girls I really didn't want finding out about Jay right at this moment in time were coming over to see what Sarah was yelling about. Maria, Claire, Kelly and Laura, along with a few other members of my work colleagues, were coming across the road.

_'Crap!!'_ I thought, and I felt sick. _'Why did I tell them he was bringing me to town?'_ Jay was looking at me, knowing that I knew these people.

"Hey Han!" called Sean, raising an eyebrow at Jason. I saw him look to Paul, before looking at Maria, Claire, Laura and Kelly. Suddenly, my ears were filled with the noise of 4 squeeing fan girls. I just looked to Jason. I was at a loss of what to do right now. I was cornered and there was nowhere for myself or Jason to run to in order to get away from my work colleagues. I saw Kelly looking at me, sort of hurt, but amused at the same time.

"What the hell is Jason Orange doing here?!?" insisted Claire, excitement all about her tone.

"I thought you were going on a date with some guy you met at your X Factor audition!!" Maria scolded.

"Wait!" chipped in Laura. "You said to us the other day that we probably did know the guy you were going on a date with. That his name is Jason, but everyone calls him Jay…"

I looked around and saw comprehension dawn on everyone's faces.

"You fucking lucky bitch!!" squee'd Kelly, running forward and pulling me into a hug. I could tell she was staring at Jay by the way her head felt on my shoulder. She released me and stepped back so I could catch my breath.

"Okay… Okay… I went on a date with Jason Orange!" I said. "Is there anything wrong with that?" I looked around at the group, as Jay stepped forward. He took my hand, and I saw a lot of my friends gasp.

"I want to be you, Hannah!" whined Chloe. "You've bagged yourself the hottest guy in Take That!" I grinned at her and then to the rest of the group. I saw the looks on my Take Thatter friends. The looked as though they could commit murder right there and then to be honest. It unnerved me a little.

How Did It Come to This? started to play again, and I barely heard it over the fuss my friends were now making.

"Hello?" I said, answering the call, not registering who the caller ID was.

"Hey Han! It's Doug!" I heard the voice on the other end of the phone. My heart squee'd inside, and I looked to Jason.

"Hey Doug! What's the matter?" I asked, wondering why he was calling me so late. I thought I could hear music in the background but I couldn't be sure.

"I'm playing a set at Garlands tonight. I know you're a Scouser, so I thought I'd invite you to Liverpool to come and enjoy the show," he said. I smiled at his words.

"Well, I'm already in town, Doug. I'm with Jay," I stated, and I heard him laugh.

"Of course! The first date. I completely forgot. Jay said something about tonight," Howard replied. I laughed and then looked to my work friends.

"Hey, Doug?" I said, and Jay finally realised who it was I was speaking to. My friends were busy talking amongst each other and I could see Kelly itching to get her hands on my man. "Would it be ok if I brought a few friends with us?"

"Yeah. Sure," Howard answered. "How many so I can get you down on the guest list? You'll all be able to come into the VIP area." I looked around and counted how many people were there.

"Umm… There's 15 including me and Jay," I replied.

"Right, it'll be Jason Orange plus 14 on the guest list when you get here. My set starts at about half 12, Han. See you guys soon!" Howard said. "Bye chick!"

"See you soon, Dougie! Bye!" I said, pressing the 'end' button on my phone. I saw Maria look at me.

"Was that Howard?!?" she asked, excitedly. I smiled at her, as Jay put his arm around my shoulders again.

"Yeah. He's playing a set at Garlands tonight if you guys wanna come. It's free entry and Doug's got us into the VIP area, where drinks and shit are free!" I replied, grinning. "You guys up for it?"

"Hell yeah!" I heard Sean say from the back of the group. "Free ale? I'm deffo there!" Everyone else nodded in unison. I was smiling.

"Alright then. Lets go, since his set starts at half 12," I stated, looking round to my friends. I could tell tonight was going to be rather interesting…


	6. Ch6 A Night On The Tiles

**AUTHOR: **Hannah

**FIC DISCLAIMER:** _This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any link to real characters is purely fictional. Any reference to Take That or their families, and any event, location that may fit their real locations or connection between them and the fictional characters is purely coincidental. The copyright for this story and their own characters belong to the author. Please do not steal/copy or use them without express permission of the writer._

**SETTING:** Anywhere and everywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Jason Orange (of Take That fame) is my true love and fic about him is one of the bestest forms. I just hope you guys like it. I decided to go a little random with this one but anyhow, here goes.

* * *

**Chapter 6 - A Night On The Tiles**

I could hear the whispers of my friends as we made our way to Concert Square and Garlands. I hadn't been on a proper night out in absolutely ages. I was rather excited. Kelly was muttering behind me about getting Jason on his own and I just smiled. I knew that Jason wouldn't leave me right now. He'd told me so himself on the phone a couple of days ago. The memory of that conversation was still so clear in my mind.

* * *

_"Hey babe," he'd said, as I answered._

_"Hey Jay! How are you?" I replied._

_"I'm not bad, just missing you really…" I'd blushed at this point. "… I'm really looking forward to seeing you again on Saturday. How are you?"_

_"Oh, I'm alright. Just getting on with stuff really. I've just been bombarded with uni work so I've got a huge work pile sat on my desk right now but I just can't be bothered with it because I'm looking forward to Saturday so much, Jay," I answered. I could tell he was smiling at my words._

_"That's good. I hope you get some of your work done though. I can't have you falling behind because of me now, can I?" he said, and I laughed._

_"I suppose not," I agreed, and then it was his turn to laugh. I smiled, and then his next words were the ones that made me tingle all over._

_"You know I never want to let you go? You make me feel things I've not felt in such a long time. You're so special to me, Hannah, and I don't ever want to lose you," he said, the words truly coming from the heart. I felt like crying at them, and I could feel my cheeks burning._

_"Ohh…" I was at a loss for words. "That's so sweet, Jay. You mean so much to me, you know. I know a lot of people would say I'm only saying these things because of who you are, but I truly mean what I say. You make me feel so safe when you're near me and I never want that feeling to go away."_

_I could tell he was smiling at my words and I wanted to carry the conversation on, but I heard my mum coming up the stairs and she still had no idea that I was getting closer to Jason Orange everyday._

_"Look, Jay, I've gotta go, otherwise my mum will come and whack me round the head and make me concentrate on my work," I said, and I heard him laugh. Even over the phone, his laugh made me go weak at the knees._

_"Alright then, sweets. I'll talk to you tomorrow and I'll see you on Saturday at 7:30," he replied._

_"Okay, hon. Talk soon and see you Saturday night. Miss you squillions," I said, and I heard him blow me a kiss from his end of the line before he ended the call._

* * *

"I can't believe I'm getting to meet Jason Orange and Howard Donald up close and personal!!" I heard Laura saying, excitedly.

"I know!" answered Claire. Laura and Claire had been Thatters from the early days of Take That, and I knew it was a dream come true for them to actually meet the boys. I smiled as I heard the familiar beats of Concert Square approaching. I didn't mind being with so many people on a normal night out, but this wasn't normal. I felt a little embarrassed at the fact I was the only one present with a date, but then I thought about it and shook the feeling. It was a night out! A time to enjoy myself…

When we got to the club, we waited patiently in line. When Jay got to the front of the queue, the bouncer just looked at him before letting us pass. I made sure that all of my work friends were through with us, as we were led to the VIP section.

"Dougie!!" I shouted, as I saw DJ HD getting ready for his set. I smiled as I walked over to him and hugged him. He shook hands and hugged one of his best mates in Jason, and then he turned his attention to my friends. I saw Toni getting ready to pounce, as Howard was her favourite member of Take That. I just rolled my eyes.

"Watch out for Lucy, Doug," I said, nodding in her direction, and Howard just laughed, as each of my friends came up and introduced themselves. I saw Maria, Claire, Laura, Kelly, Lucy and Kayleigh all shaking as they walked up to Howard.

"Oh. My. God!" Kayleigh said, as she walked up to Howard and shook his hand. I just grinned, as I saw the guys ordering drinks. We were the only ones in the VIP section, and I thought Howard must have made it that way. I looked over to the main floor and saw the stage on which Howard was going to perform. Then, Jason took my hand and led me to the bar.

"Steamboat, please," I said, as the barman focused on me. He quickly got the drink together and handed it to me with a smile. Jay ordered his drink, and I saw Maria eyeing him up from the other side of the bar. I just smiled at her as she caught my eye, and she turned away, blushing.

"You guys ready for a real DJ?" Howard asked us, mockingly. I just grinned at him. I could see Paul, Sean and the rest of the guys looking rather sceptical.

"Puff…" muttered Paul. I just knew he was jealous because of who Howard was and I rolled my eyes at him.

Jay and I sat down on the couch in the middle of the far wall that had the best view of the stage. Kelly and Claire came and sat down with us. I knew they just wanted to get in on the action with Jay.

"Hey girlies!" I said, as they sat down. I saw them just staring at Jay as he put his arm round me.

"Hey, Doug! What songs you got lined up, mate?" Jay asked, motioning for his friend to come and join us. Howard, pint in hand, came over to us, and I saw Kelly and Claire's faces light up.

"If I told ya that, it'd be tellin' now, wouldn't it, Jay, mate?" he said, laughing. He checked his watch. "Right, well I'd best be off to get ready. If I don't see you all on your feet, there'll be trouble, alright?" he said, grinning at us. I laughed.

"Sure thing, Doug!" I said, smiling. "Break a leg! You'll be awesome!"

"Good luck, Howard," Claire stammered as Howard left. I just looked at her and smiled.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, he's here for one night only! Some of you will know him as the dancer guy from Take That, but tonight, he's our special guest DJ… It's D… J… H… D!!!!" came the voice of the MC for the night. I hear the squeeing from the fan girls around the club. I, myself, was on my feet, cheering for my friend (could I call him that now?). Anyhoo…

"What's up, Liverpool? I've got some great tracks to lay down for you tonight, so I wanna see everyone on their feet!!" came Howard's voice. I couldn't see him, and then he almost gave me a heart attack, as he jumped out of the smoke that was on the stage and the music blared into the club.

* * *

Howard's set lasted for about an hour, and I was danced off my feet by the end of it, the alcohol making my brain feel fuzzy. A couple of times, Jay had had to steady me, but all was good. I could see my male work colleagues looking at me, because I know for a fact that they'd never seen me acting like that, let alone dancing like that before.

I heard Liam muttering something as I sat back down with Jay next to him and Sean. I just giggled, and I knew it was partly due to the alcohol and partly due to that fact I thought it was rather amusing what Liam had just said.

"Ah, shurrup, Liam!" I said, chucking the cushion I was sat on towards him. "You're just jealous!" I grinned, as Liam's boyfriend, Ashley came and sat down. "Hey Ash!" He smiled at me. I knew he wasn't that big of a Take That fan, so Jay was safe.

"Hey guys! What did ya think?" cam Howard's voice, as he finally emerged from the hoards of screaming girls on his way back to the VIP area.

"Hey Doug! You were brilliant, mate!" Jay said, standing up and shaking his friend's hand.

"Yeah! You were boss, Dougie!" I said, starting to actually feel the effects of the alcohol now. I felt sick, and I got up and quickly made my way to the bathroom. I caught Jay's bewildered look before I disappeared.

* * *

"You alright, Hannah?" came the voice of Claire a few minute later. I had barely stopped vomiting when she pushed open the door of my cubicle. I looked up at her, clearly worse for wear.

"I will be once I've had some water, Claire," I said, my words rather slurred as they came out. She smiled at me before helping me onto my feet.

"Obviously can't handle your ale to well, eh? Jason's waiting for you outside to loos," Claire told me, leading me towards the door of the toilets. Just as I got there, Kelly came rushing past me into a cubicle and I just heard a splatter as she, too, started throwing up.

"Go and sort Kel out. I'll be ok now, Claire," I said, taking my arm away from her vice-like grip. Claire grinned at me, as I left the bathroom.

"You alright, babes?" Jay asked me, as he finally saw me. I could see the worry all over his face. "I'd better get you home, hadn't I?"

"Not yet!" I protested. "I'll be fine after a few glasses of lemonade." Jay surveyed me and then led me to the bar. I watched Maria and Paul dancing together. There weren't many of my work friends left now, and I thought they must have gone to another club. I wasn't aware of Jay ordering me my drink, but I took the glass from him and smiled.

"I… I'm not normally like this after only a couple of Steamboats, but you know that cos I must have had about 10 when we were at the penthouse!" I said, giggling. "I… I think it's cos I had the wi… wine as well." Jay pulled me into a hug.

"What are you like, eh?" he said, leaning down and placing a kiss in my cheek. I felt myself blushing scarlet. After all, this was actually the first public kiss we'd had, even if it was only a cheek kiss…

* * *

It must have been about half past 3 when we finally left Garlands. I was sober again, but I didn't want the night to end. Jay had his arm around me as we, and the small remains of my work friends, Laura, Claire and Kelly included, made our way to the taxi rank.

"I'm so glad I'm not in 'til Tuesday now," I said, as we joined the queue for taxis. Claire groaned.

"Don't Hannah! I'm in at 7! Looks like I'll get no sleep!" she said, pouting. I laughed and I then looked at Jay, smiling.

"Where are you staying tonight, sweetie?" I asked him, trying to keep my voice down so as not to have to involve everyone.

"I've got a room booked at the Marriot," he replied, and I looked shocked.

"What? So you're coming to drop me off at home and then coming all the way back here?" I said, appalled at the situation. "That'll cost you a bomb in a taxi!"

"Well, I'm not bout to let you go home on your own now, am I?" he replied. "Unless you've got another idea…" I blushed at his words. I had several ideas, but that wouldn't be fair, especially not on a first date.

"I could just come and crash in your room. We could watch a movie or something?" I said, knowing what I wanted to happen, but also knowing that I didn't want it to happen. Not yet, anyway… I saw that twinkle in Jay's eyes.

"Wouldn't your parents wonder where you are?" Jason asked, worried about what my parents would think of him.

"No, cos I told them not to wait up for me because we were going out after our meal," I replied, smiling. I saw him return the smile. "We may as well take a taxi to the Marriott, cos my feet are absolutely throbbing in these heels," I added, winking at him.

"Alright then, babe," he answered, taking my hand. I watched as Claire, Laura, Kelly, Sean, Maria and Paul got into the first six seater taxi, leaving me alone with Jay, and a few other people who were waiting for taxis.

* * *

When we finally got to Jay's hotel room, I just kicked off my heels and sighed.

"That feels so much better!" I said, smiling. I watched Jason go and turn the TV on. "I'm just going to wash this make-up off my face. I'll only be a couple of minutes," I said, going into the bathroom. I saw Jay smile at me before I closed the door.

Once my face was clear of all signs of make-up, I opened the bathroom door. I gasped as I saw Jay with his shirt off lay on the bed. I could have died and gone to heaven right at that point. Jay looked at me and he saw the look on my face.

"I hope you don't mind, but I was roasting in that shirt, sweets," he said, smiling. He motioned for me to go and join him on the bed. Aware I was still in my dress, I walked over to him, making sure not to step on the hem of the dress and trip over. I climbed up next to him and he put his arm round me.

"God you look so gorgeous tonight, Hannah!" he said, looking into my eyes. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips. It was such a passionate and sensual kiss that it took my breath away. I pulled away from him, panting. He was grinning at me as he lay back down.

"I've wanted to do that all night, but I thought with the company we had…" he trailed off. I knew what he'd been thinking and I smile as I snuggled into his bare chest. I could feel sleep coming over me as he pulled me tight. Taking in his gorgeous scent, I finally succumbed to the sleep that had overcome me.


	7. Ch7 The Morning After The Night Before

**AUTHOR: **Hannah

**FIC DISCLAIMER:** _This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any link to real characters is purely fictional. Any reference to Take That or their families, and any event, location that may fit their real locations or connection between them and the fictional characters is purely coincidental. The copyright for this story and their own characters belong to the author. Please do not steal/copy or use them without express permission of the writer._

**SETTING:** Anywhere and everywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Jason Orange (of Take That fame) is my true love and fic about him is one of the bestest forms. I just hope you guys like it. I decided to go a little random with this one but anyhow, here goes.

* * *

**Chapter 7 - The Morning After The Night Before**

I must have slept for a good while, because when I looked over at the clock, it was already half past 10.

"Damn!" I muttered to myself, not aware that Jason was already awake.

"Morning babes. What's the matter?" he said, soothingly. I looked up into his eyes, as his hand entwined in mine. I was breathless at how handsome he looked, and I just leaned up and caught his lips in my own, something of which, to my pleasure, he returned.

When I pulled away, he smiled at me, and I blushed yet again.

"Why is it you make me go so weak when you smile at me?" I asked, grinning at him. He winked at me before continuing.

"Well then, what's wrong? Why were you saying damn?" he asked me, running a finger down my cheek. I quivered at his touch. He smiled at me and then I answered.

"Well, I'm actually surprised she hasn't already phoned, but my mum's probably wondering where I am to be honest. I probably should have gone home a while ago," I replied, looking into his eyes. He honestly did take my breath away.

"Well, we'd better be getting you home then, hadn't we?" Jay said, nudging me in the arm in a playful way. I grinned at him.

"I guess," I replied. "What a wonderful conversation this is gonna be with mum and dad when I show up still in last nights clothes with you at my side…"

"Don't worry about it. They'll understand. Besides, nothing happened," he said, softly, playing with my hair.

_'But I wish it had happened though,'_ I thought to myself, as I sat up. I smiled at Jay as I heard my stomach rumbling. I saw him roll his eyes at me.

"Want me to order room service or do you wanna face the prospect of possibly being papped?" he said, grinning, as he reached for the phone on the bedside table. I just returned his grin as he placed our order.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?!?" my mum scolded me, as she opened the door. It was now just past 12pm. She looked at Jason and comprehension dawned on her face. I saw the look.

"Nothing happened, mum," I said, looking at her and then back to Jay. "It was just really late and I didn't want Jay travelling all the way here and then back to town just to get to his hotel room, so I just kipped in his bed while he slept on the couch." I saw her survey Jason up and down, as he nodded in agreement at my statement.

_'It's just a little white lie…'_ I thought to myself, as I walked up the steps of my house. I knew the neighbours would be trying to sneak peeks through their curtains at what was going on at my front door, as they would, obviously, have seen the same car from last night. I still had hold of Jay's hand as I saw my dad coming to the door.

_'Damn!! Please don't daddy!'_ I thought to myself, hoping my father wouldn't berate Jay for what had happened.

"Thank you for bringing my little girl home safe and sound, Jason. I know it's been her dream to meet Take That for many years," he said, taking Jay's hand from mine and shaking it firmly. "I do think that this is a little off the cuff, seeing that you are almost 40 and Hannah only 20, however," he added. I knew that my dad would launch into a speech about how wrong it was for Jay to be like 20 years older than me. I was rather surprised, however, when my dad invited him inside.

"You must join us for Sunday Roast," my dad said, leading Jason into the lounge. I looked bewildered. Jason looked bewildered. My mum looked bewildered. Never… NEVER had my dad taken to any of my boyfriends this quickly. I was wondering what was going on with him. Perhaps he was starting to mellow out as he got on in age…

"Do you mind if I just run upstairs and get changed?" I said, watching Jay sit down. I looked to my father and then to my mother, hoping to god they wouldn't give Jay a grilling in my absence. I quickly sped up the stair into my room. I looked at my Jason poster on the wall above my bed, before diving on my wardrobe and pulling out a pair of jeans and a nice pink and brown stripy t-shirt. Dragging of my dress, I changed my underwear before putting the clothes on. I pulled on my UGG boots and ran to the bathroom to quickly brush my teeth to get rid of the alcohol stains on them and the alcohol smell still lingering on my breath. I could hear my parents talking with Jay, but their voices wee indistinct.

_'Please, God, don't let them be questioning him to death!'_ I thought to myself, as I started to make my way downstairs. I heard the voices stop as they heard my footsteps on the bottom stair.

"Not talking about me, I hope?" I said, as I pushed open the lounge door. I saw Jason smiling, and I saw a very odd smile present on my parents' faces. "What?" I asked, walking over and sitting next to Jason.

"Jason was just telling us about your little spewing up fest in Garlands last night…" my mum said, trailing off. I felt my cheeks burn with the shame.

"In my defence, I did have probably about three-quarters of a bottle of wine during our meal and then about four Steambots on top of that!!" I protested, looking at Jay. I heard a buzzing sound, and Jay pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Do you mind if I just take this?" he said, standing up. He smiled at me before going to stand in the hallway.

"Hello?" I heard him say as he answered his phone.

"Oh, hey mate!… Yeah, you?… When?… Ummm, that sound ok, I think… Great!… See you then!… Alright. Bye mate!"

I heard him snap the clamshell phone shut and he reappeared in the lounge doorway. I looked at him wondering who it was who'd phoned. Jason smiled at me again (I went weak once more…) as he sat down next to me. He put his hand on my hand before answering the unasked question.

"Gaz wants us down in the studio tomorrow to go over a few things for the new album," he said, and I smiled at him.

"Any word on a release date yet, or must I be a patient little Thatter?" I said, now grinning. I saw out of the corner of my eye that my mum and dad both rolled their eyes at me.

"Yup, you're just gonna have to be patient," Jay replied, kissing my forehead. "But don't worry, 'cause you'll get a copy before it's released if I have anything to do with it." I felt my heart skip a beat.

"What? So I'll get it before anyone else does?" I said, excitedly. Jay grinned at me and then put his arm round me. I blushed a little, because I was in front of my parents after all…

* * *

It was 7pm by the time the last crumbs of our dessert were gone. I knew that Jay would probably have to leave soon if he was going to the studio tomorrow. I really didn't want him to go, but I knew that he would have to leave eventually.

"Mind if I use the loo?" he asked me, as we were sat watching You've Been Framed.

"Sure, but I'll take you up and show you cos it's a maze up there if you don't know where you're going," I replied, grinning. I saw my mum look at me.

"Mother, there's like 3 corridors upstairs. You can easily get lost! I do and I've lived here all my life!" I said in reply to her look. I saw Jay smiled at me. I led him up the stair and down the right-hand corridor to the final door on the left.

"Here you go, sweetie," I said, with a small smile. I didn't want to appear to be too intrusive, so I walked back down the corridor. I decided to quickly check my appearance in the mirror, so I flicked on the light of my bedroom, and walked over to the full-length mirror. I looked rather pale to be quite frank.

"So this is your room, I gather?" I jumped, as I turned around to see Jay standing in the doorway. I blushed as I watched his eyes travel over the numerous Take That posters on my walls. I saw his eyes linger on the poster of him over my bed, and I smiled rather embarrassedly. I watched him surveying my room for a few moments more, before walking over to him and turning my light off. I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before leading him to the stairs.

As we re-entered the lounge, I saw my mum look at me. I knew what she must have been thinking, but I just smiled at her. I felt Jay squeeze my hand, and I looked at him. His eyes met mine and a warm smile came onto his face. My legs turned to putty and I sighed at how perfect he looked.

"I'm gonna have to be off now, babes," he said to me, picking up his coat from the back of the armchair. I frowned as my parents stood up.

"So soon?" I whined. I really didn't want him to leave. The past day with him had been so special and I didn't want it to end. I saw Jay mirror my displeasure.

"Gaz'll have my guts for garters if I don't show up tomorrow, cos we've got some good stuff going on with the album," he said, putting on his coat. I began to lead him to the front door, and my parents followed suit.

"It's been nice to have your company today, Jason," my mum said, smiling. I knew my mum had taken to Jay better than she had done with the other boys when we'd been at the penthouse.

"You're welcome round here anytime, Jason," my dad said, and I looked at him, rather wide-eyed, not believing what I'd just heard. I shook the feeling at Jay spoke.

"It's been a pleasure, Sandra, Captain Williams. You really didn't have to have me stay for dinner," he said, smiling. I saw him take my mum's hand and place a soft kiss on it before taking my dad's hand and shaking it once again.

"Until next time," my dad said, smiling. I saw him motion to my mum to go back into the sitting room and I was grateful.

"I really don't want you to leave," I whispered to him, as he pulled me into a hug. I took in his scent as he replied.

"I know you don't, sweets, but I have to, otherwise the new album will never get done." I smiled at his words. "I've enjoyed the past 24 hours with you, and I plan to enjoy many more hours with you, Hannah," he said, and I blushed. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips. It was such a sweet kiss. I wanted to deepen it, but now was not the time or the place.

"You will call me and let me know you get home safe, won't you?" I said, as I pulled away. Jason nodded as I opened the door.

"Listen, Gary's renewing his wedding vows to Dawn in a couple of weeks, and I'd love it if you would accompany me to the party," he said, as he stepped down onto the path. I stood, open-mouthed. I couldn't believe Jay was actually asking me out on a second date.

"Well, yes. Of course!" I replied, happily. "I'd be honoured to join you." Jay smiled and he stepped back up to kiss me again. When he pulled away, he looked at his watch.

"I'd better dash, babes, and I'll ring you the moment I get into my house," he said. I really didn't want to let go of his hand as he turned and started to walk down the path, but I let it slip out of my grasp, and I watched him get into the car. I saw him waving at me and he blew me a kiss as the car drove away out of sight…


	8. Ch8 A London Adventure

**AUTHOR: **Hannah

**FIC DISCLAIMER:** _This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any link to real characters is purely fictional. Any reference to Take That or their families, and any event, location that may fit their real locations or connection between them and the fictional characters is purely coincidental. The copyright for this story and their own characters belong to the author. Please do not steal/copy or use them without express permission of the writer._

**SETTING:** Anywhere and everywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Jason Orange (of Take That fame) is my true love and fic about him is one of the bestest forms. I just hope you guys like it. I decided to go a little random with this one but anyhow, here goes. Parts of this chapter go into some sexual exploits between the two lead characters, so please be aware that it may offend.

* * *

**Chapter 8 - A London Adventure**

About a week after our first date, Jason invited me down to London to pick out a new dress for Gary and Dawn's party. I felt rather cheeky, because he said he'd buy me what ever I wanted. It wasn't like I couldn't afford a designer dress, especially with my father's income, but I didn't really like the whole "Look at me! I'm rich in my Vera Wang dress!!" kind of thing.

Anyhoo, I got off the train at London Euston, and I made my way out into the packed station, clutching my overnight bag. I looked around and saw Jay waiting for me by the ticket office like we had agreed the day before on the phone. I saw a group of girls, probably in their mid- to late-twenties, stood very near him, giggling like little fan girls. I knew they must have been debating whether or not to go and ask Jay for his autograph, and I grinned as I made my way towards him.

"Hey babes!" he said, brightly, as he saw me.

"Hey sweetie!" I replied, as he pulled me into a hug. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the group of girls look at me in complete shock. I grinned as Jay released me.

"Ready to go?" he asked me, and I nodded. He put his arm round me and led me out of the station. I watched as the girls looked at us, open-mouthed. I smiled to myself as Jay hailed us a taxi.

* * *

"Wow! I've never been to Harrods before!" I said, excitedly, as the taxi pulled up outside the famous store. "I've never really seen further than Oxford Road, to be honest!" I saw Jay smiled at me as he led me inside. It was enormous!! It reminded me of the size of Bloomingdales in New York when I'd visited it a couple of years ago. He took me to the Ralph Lauren collection, and I was amazed at how beautiful the dresses looked.

After a couple of hours of trying on dresses from all of the different collection, I found the perfect one. It was a floor length, ivory, halter neck gown by Stella McCartney. It had gold sequin detail around the bust and it fitted so perfectly. Jay made me blush when he said I looked like an angel.

"Now I just need some shoes to go with it," I said, smiling.

"Well, we're gonna have to go to another shop then," Jay replied, following the assistant to the counter to pay for the dress. I hadn't seen the price tag of the dress, but when it came up on the till screen, I felt rather cheeky.

_'£700? If I'd have known, I wouldn't have chosen it! It's asking too much!'_ I thought to myself, as Jay took the bag from the girl. I was smiling as he led me out of the store, back into the busy streets of London.

Shoes were my ultimate weakness when it came to shopping, but Jay didn't know that yet. After walking for a few minutes, He stopped outside a large shop, and my jaw dropped. Through the window, I could see there were rows and rows of shoes here!! From stilettos to flats to boots!! I was in shoe heaven!! I immediately pushed open the door and went inside, with Jay following close behind.

"You do know that I'm gonna be here for even longer than I was trying on dresses?" I said to Jay, grinning.

"You're not one of those girls with a shoe hoard are you?" he asked, returning my grin. I smiled at him and I watched him roll his eyes at me. "Come on then if you need shoes," he said, knowing he'd be here quite a while.

I must have tried on every pair of ivory coloured heels before I was happy with a strappy pair of 3 inch stilettos. As I stood at the counter while Jay paid for my shoes, I noticed that there were people staring inside the shop at me and Jay. One of them had a large camera.

_'Damn!! Why did the paps have to get to us now?'_ I thought to myself, as Jay finished speaking to the assistant. He looked at me and wondered what I was looking at and then he looked to the window.

"Oh…" he trailed off. "I guess we knew it would happen sooner or later."

"I guess," I said. I was rather nervous at the prospect of my face being plastered all over the entertainment pages of the newspapers tomorrow morning. Jay took my hand and led me out of the shop. Immediately, the people were asking me who I was, but I tried to ignore them and carried on walking with Jason. He hailed us a taxi to drive back to the hotel we would be staying at that night. I was so relieved to get into the back of the taxi when it finally stopped for us.

"How can you cope with all that?" I asked Jay, as he took my hand. He smiled at me before answering.

"To be honest, you just get used to it after a while," he replied. "Anyway, what do you want to do tonight? I was thinking maybe to take you to see a show. What do you think?"

"Oh, wow. Ummm… yeah. A show would be lovely," I replied, blushing. My second date with Jason was happening sooner than I'd anticipated it would. He smiled at my burning cheeks.

"Great! What would you like to go and see?" he asked, squeezing my hand. I thought for a few moments, thinking of what shows were currently on in London.

"Well, there's a few I'd love to see. Dirty Dancing… We Will Rock You… I wanna see Hairspray again. I can't decide!" I replied, looking at him.

"Hmmm… I've heard We Will Rock You is meant to be brilliant. Dirty Dancing is meant to be good too but if you've already seen Hairspray, we might as well go to something you've not seen before," Jay said, softly, as the taxi finally pulled up outside our hotel. I'd stayed in this hotel on my last two visits to London, and I thought it was rather a good hotel.

* * *

It was half past 6, and I was getting ready for going out to see the show. Jay wouldn't tell me which of the two he'd chosen, but I wasn't really bothered, because I wanted to see both of them. Dressed in my skinny jeans and my sparkly pink top, my make-up was done and my hair was hanging straight down my back. I came out of the bathroom to see rather a good view of Jay's bare back and his tight ass in his boxers as he pulled up his trousers. I grinned. He obviously hadn't heard me come out of the bathroom.

"How do I look?" I said. I saw him jump a little. Now I knew he hadn't heard me come out of the bathroom. He turned around and surveyed my appearance.

"You look absolutely wonderful," he said, walking over to me and smiling. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately. I put my arms around his neck and wound my fingers into his hair. I loved it when Jay had a little bit of length to his hair. I could feel him deepening the kiss as he ran his hands down my back and placed them on my waist. I was literally in heavenly bliss at this point and I didn't want it to end, but unfortunately, my phone started to vibrate in my pocket and I jumped, breaking away from Jason's kiss.

"Damn!" I muttered to myself, as Jay looked at me. I saw him smile and then turn around to put his shirt on. I looked at the caller ID as I pulled my phone out.

"Hey Kel! You do know you call at the most inopportune of moments, don't you?" I said, looking to Jay. I winked at him as I listened to my best friend.

"Well, he's taking me to see a show. I don't know which one yet, but it's either We Will Rock You or Dirty Dancing," I said, smiling.

"Oh piss off, you! Just cos I'm going on _another_ date with Jason," I stated, emphasising the word 'another' and laughing. I listened to her next comment.

"Haha. I know I'm a lucky biatch, Kel," I said, grinning. I looked up to see that Jason was ready. He had my coat in his hands, and I realised it was time to go. I laughed as Kelly berated me for being the one to snag Jason.

"Listen, I've gotta go 'cause we're just about to leave. I'll text you tomorrow on my way home, hun," I said. "Love ya! And I'll see you when I see you," I stated. I smiled as my best friend said goodbye and ended the call. Jay walked over to me and motioned for me to put my arm out so he could put my coat on for me.

"I gather you're not going to tell me what we're going to see then?" I asked him, and he grinned.

"Nope. You'll just have to wait and see," he replied, still grinning. Once my coat was on and I'd picked up my bag, Jay took my hand and led me out of the room.

* * *

"That was brilliant!! My dad's gonna be so jealous of me when I tell him you took me to see We Will Rock You," I said, as we left the theatre at about quarter to 11.

"Why? Is he a big Queen fan?" Jason wondered. I smiled at him and then I decided to break out into one of the songs that the female lead, Scaramouche, sang.

"Caaaaaaaaaan, anybody, find meeeee, somebody tooooo, looooove," I sang, in rather a good pitch, almost the same as the girl who'd played Scaramouche.

"I thought you'd already found somebody to love?" Jay said, poking me in the arm and winking at me. I blushed and smiled at him.

"So, do you wanna go out on the town or head back to the hotel for a couple of drinks?" he asked me, putting his arm around me.

"Ummm… The hotel bar'll be fine for me. Partying in London scares me a bit," I replied, and I saw a small group of people looking at us. I knew that at least one of them recognised Jay.

"Oh my God! It's Jason Orange!" I heard one of the girls mutter excitedly. Jay didn't seem to notice as he was attempting to hail us a taxi. I watched as there was a small scuffle between them to see who would be the one to ask Jay for his autograph. It was over in seconds, and a girl, she couldn't have been much older than my age, came forward, a Tube map and a pen in her hand. I smiled at how nervous she looked. I could tell that she wasn't really comfortable with asking Jay for his autograph, so I smiled at her and nudged Jay's arm.

"Ummm…. Sweetie?" I said, nodding in the direction of the girl. She didn't speak and just held out the map and pen as Jay turned around. He smiled at her and took the pen and map from her hands.

"I wondered how long it'd be before I got stopped for one," he said, laughing. He handed the map and pen back to the girl and smiled at me. The girl looked gratefully at me as she turned and walked back to her group. I wasn't aware that Jay had finally got us a cab, but I was when he took my arm and started leading me to it. I blushed, as I almost stumbled over. He smiled apologetically at me as he held the door open for me to get in. Once we were in the taxi, Jay told the driver the name of the hotel and then he turned to me. He leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips, before taking my hand in his and placing a soft kiss on it. I was nervous, because I was hotly anticipating what was going to happen tonight.

* * *

"Cheers!" we both said, chinking our glasses together. Jay had bought us a bottle of vintage red wine and we were sat at a table in the hotel bar. I could feel his foot running up my leg and my heart rate was slowly starting to increase. I knew it was going to happen soon enough. I placed my hand on his knee and he smiled at me, leaning in and placing a soft and sensual kiss on my lips. I could feel his foot coming higher up the inside of my leg as he cupped my cheek in his hand and deepened the kiss. My heart was racing, and I didn't want to pull away. I heard the buzzing of Jay's phone in his pocket, but he ignored it and continued to kiss me. I was living my ultimate fantasy and I just knew it was about the get even better…

* * *

The wine we had been drinking lay forgotten in the bar, as Jay opened the door of our bedroom. His lips were running like crazy over mine and I was getting so turned on by his sudden onset of passion towards me. I threw my coat aside as Jay held me against the wall, kissing my neck, his hands running down my back. I moaned softly at his touch.

"Are you sure?" he whispered in my ear. I knew what he meant. I hadn't been sure with my first boyfriend and I'd rushed into it with him, but now, I was more sure than I'd ever been about what I wanted to do with the man of my dreams.

"Yes," I breathed back, and Jay smiled at me. He kissed my lips again, winding his fingers into my hair and pulling me close into him. He pulled away and started to lift up my top as I ran my hands down his back. He threw my top to one side and took my hand, leading me to the bed.

He sat down and allowed me to straddle him. I immediately allowed my senses to take over, and I was kissing him like I'd never kissed a man before. He was running his hands down my bare back, and I quivered at his touch as I began to unbutton his shirt. I could feel my heart beat accelerating as passion ensued between us.

Would I ever have dreamed of this moment actually becoming a reality? Truthfully, no. I heard a soft moan escape his lips as I slid his shirt off, leaving me shaking with anticipation. His lips found my naval and he began to place gentle kisses all around it, slowly moving up my torso, to my neck. Then he found my lips again, and I couldn't control myself. I ended up throwing myself on top of Jay, who, in turn, rolled me onto my back. He smiled at me, before kissing my neck. His lips snaked their way back down my torso, and he stopped just shy of my jeans. He slowly started to unbutton them, and I moaned at his touch. His hands felt so soft and gentle. I blushed at the looked he made when he saw my little pink and white lace knickers that I had on.

"Sexy Hannah…" he breathed, and I smiled, as he leaned back in to kiss me again. I felt him take my hands and guide them down to his crotch. I felt the zip of his trousers, and it was a little strained due to what was underneath it. I smiled, as Jay started to whisper sweet nothings into my ear. I quivered as I felt his warm breath on my skin. I started to unzip his trousers, and I felt myself getting so wet at the thought of what Jason Orange would be doing to me tonight.

Jason's lips fought furiously against my own, as I slipped of his pants. I felt him unclasp my bra with one hand, while the other hand ran down my stomach. I was more than ready for what was about to happen. Jay slipped my bra off, and I quivered once again at his gentle touch. His lips left my own and they started moving down my body. Jason started placing soft kisses over my breasts as I felt his hands take my own. He stopped and placed my hands on his crotch once again, and I could feel the throbbing beneath his boxers.

I moaned softly as his lips began to move back down my body. I could feel his hands starting to take down my knickers, and could feel how moist I was. I moaned softly, as he leaned back up to kiss me. I could feel his throbbing dick rubbing against me, and the excitement filled me.

"You're so beautiful, Hannah Williams. You make me feel so complete," he whispered in my ear, as I felt him slide off his boxers.

"I've always dreamed of this moment, Jay. I've never felt like this about anyone," I breathed, moaning gently as I felt him squeeze my ass. I felt his dick rubbing against me, threatening to penetrate my sacred temple. He kissed my forehead, and then the tip of my nose before his lips began to wrestle with mine once again.

"Ohhhh," I moaned, as I felt the deep penetration of his cock. "Oh, Jay!" I could feel his breathing pattern increasing as he started to go a little faster. I ran my fingers down his back, and I felt him quiver at my touch…

* * *

"That was incredible!" I murmured, a couple of hours later. I was still panting heavily, and Jay kissed my forehead. I smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, babes," he whispered softly. "You've turned my life around, you know, Hannah. I feel so whole with you in my life." I blushed at his words.

"I never dreamed this would become my reality. I always thought my dreams of getting with one of you were always absurd," I replied.

"Well, I guess dreams do come true then," Jay said, brushing a lock of hair off my face and kissing me softly.

I was exhausted. A full day of shopping, a evening out at a show and then a night to remember? No wonder I was exhausted. I could feel sleep coming over me and I snuggled into Jay's chest. I felt him pull me close to him, and I smiled, as I drifted off into a peaceful slumber, dreaming of what other wonders could await for me in my blossoming relationship with the one person I could only ever have dreamed of being with for the rest of my life.


	9. Ch9 A Slight Return to Normalcy Part 1

**AUTHOR: **Hannah

**FIC DISCLAIMER:** _This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any link to real characters is purely fictional. Any reference to Take That or their families, and any event, location that may fit their real locations or connection between them and the fictional characters is purely coincidental. The copyright for this story and their own characters belong to the author. Please do not steal/copy or use them without express permission of the writer._

**SETTING:** Anywhere and everywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Jason Orange (of Take That fame) is my true love and fic about him is one of the bestest forms. I just hope you guys like it. I decided to go a little random with this one but anyhow, here goes. I've got a tonne more to write for this chapter, which is why I'm going to split it up into 2 or 3 chapters depending on what I feel like.

* * *

**Chapter 9 - A Slight Return to Normalcy (Part 1)**

I couldn't tell if I was still dreaming or not, but I felt the soft touch of Jay's hands over my cheek.

"Morning beautiful," he whispered softly. I could see the sun shining through the open curtains, and I blinked. I looked round and suddenly remembered where I was. I turned and looked into Jason's eyes. I saw the soft smile he gave me and I copied him. He leaned down and kissed me gently. I heard the beginnings of How Did It Come To This? starting to play, and I looked to the bedside table. My phone was there and I quickly grabbed it. I looked at the caller ID and groaned.

"Morning Kel!" I said, wondering why Kelly was calling me so early in the morning.

"You will never believe what I've just seen!!" I heard her say excitedly. My mind was buzzing as to what could have got my best friend so hyped up this early in the morning.

"What?" I asked, still a little groggy. Jay kissed my forehead as I listened to Kelly's response.

"You're front page news!! I've just seen The Mirror and you're on the front page with Jay!!!" she said, and my face fell.

"What? Seriously?!?" I replied, suddenly wide awake.

"Yup! Front page and then in the gossip section!! I'm just on the bus to town and there's some girls talking about it. They're saying they want to kill whoever the girl is in the photo!" Kelly said, rather over-excitedly. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah. Thanks for that, Kel," I replied, sarcastically. "You dare make fun of me though, and you know what'll happen, right?" I said, trying to sound rather menacing.

"Yeah, right," Kelly replied, laughing. "You're back later today, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Jay's getting the train with me and he's getting off in Manchester to go and meet the boys," I replied, smiling at him.

"Is he now? Well I think I'll come and meet you at Lime Street when your train gets in then," she answered in rather a devilish tone.

"You won't get the dirt from me!" I retorted and I heard her snigger.

"Well, I'll meet you at the station anyway. What time does your train get in?" she asked.

"Umm… I think it's half 5," I replied. "I'll see you later!! Bye hun!!"

"Bye chick!" Kelly said and I heard the line go dead. I put my phone back on the bedside table and then looked to Jay. He smiled at me and leaned over to kiss me passionately. I pulled away from him, smiling.

Although I'd loved every minute of last night, I didn't want to fall into that passion trap again. Not yet anyway…

"Be back in a mo, babes" Jay said, kissing my cheek. I watched him get up and go into the bathroom, leaving me to contemplate my thoughts. How, in the space of a few short weeks, had I gone from being a total nobody to being the front page news because I was now going out with Jason Orange? It boggled my mind so much. I must have still looked confused at my own thoughts because I didn't hear Jay come back from the bathroom.

"You ok, sweets?" he asked, placing his hand on my own. I snapped out of my train of thought at his touch.

"Wh.. What? Oh, yeah," I replied. "I'm just thinking about how I've gone from being nowhere to being front page news in the space of a couple of weeks."

"Front page news?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah. That's what Kelly was phoning me for. Those paps who got us yesterday. We're on the front page and in the gossip pages of The Mirror," I replied.

"Ahh. The start of the celebrity lifestyle, eh?" he said, nudging my shoulder. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Nope. I'd like to keep my feet firmly on the ground thank you very much, Mr Orange!" I said, with a small giggle. He smiled at me and kissed me again.

* * *

"I really don't wanna get on this train," I whined a couple of hours later. Jay was carrying my bag and his suitcase as we boarded the first class carriage on the train.

"I know you don't. Neither do I," he replied. "It just means I'm not gonna be able to see your pretty face once I get off in Manchester." I blushed at his words as we found our seats.

"So, what's this big meeting that you've got with the boys then?" I wondered, as I felt the train jerk into motion.

"Oh, we're just finalizing the lyrics for the last of the songs on the album," Jason replied, absent-mindedly, as he took my hand in his own.

"By we're, you are including Rob in all of this, aren't you?" I asked, excitedly.

"Maybe. Maybe not," he replied, grinning.

"So you're almost ready for recording then?" I added. He smiled at me as we were brought our lunch by one of the attendants.

"Here you go, Mr Orange, Miss Williams," the girl said, as she placed a tray of food in front of both of us. I smiled at her as Jay thanked her. I saw her give me the evil eye before she turned and served the next passengers. I didn't think Jay had picked up on it until he spoke.

"Ignore it. They're just jealous that I'm with the most beautiful girl on the planet," he said, softly. I blushed and smiled at his words.

* * *

A couple of hours later, I heard a voice announce that we'd be pulling into Manchester station in a couple of minutes. My gaze immediately went to Jay's face and my own face fell. It meant he'd be getting off the train.

"Why the long face, babe?" he asked me, softly, lifting my chin up with his finger. I smiled at the warmth in his look.

"You obviously know why. I'm being stupid, aren't I?" I muttered. I heard him laugh.

"No you're not. How do you think I feel about having to get off this train?" he said, smiling at me. We both could feel the train starting to slow down and I knew the time was near for us to part company once again.

"You will promise to ring me the moment your train gets into Liverpool?" he asked, as he started to gather his things together.

"Of course I will. I promise," I replied, standing up as the train was finally entering the station. "I'll miss you." I could feel tears welling in my eyes at the thought of having to leave Jay, even if it was only for a few days. Jay noticed the tears in my eyes.

"Oh come here, you silly thing. I'm right at the end of the phone if you need me. You know that," he said, pulling me into a hug. "Now, try not to concentrate on me too much. You need to concentrate on your uni work, ok?" I took in his scent once again before replying.

"I'll try. You do know I'll be counting down the days until Friday. You're coming to meet me and we're flying from Liverpool, right?" I said, looking up into his eyes. He smiled at me and leaned down. He kissed me swiftly on the lips before breaking away.

"Yeah. Our flight is for half six," he replied, starting to make his way to the doors. "Now then, you sit back down and I will see you on Friday. I'll be expecting your call later on." He tapped the tip of my nose and winked at me before he disappeared off the train.

I immediately sat back in my seat and looked out onto the platform. I could see a group of girls were waiting by the ticket barrier for Jay, but he wasn't paying attention. He was looking directly at me. I felt the train shudder into motion. I smiled as Jay started waving goodbye to me. I returned the wave and watched as he blew me a kiss. I saw the girls look scornfully towards my window as the train picked up speed and within seconds, I could no longer see the man I'd dream of being with for so long.

* * *

"Hannah!!"

I looked up and saw Kelly waving frantically at me. I grinned as she started running towards me.

"You alright, chicken?" she said, reaching me and hugging me tight. "What happened in London?" I just giggled.

"Why would that be the first question you ask me? I told you before. I'm not telling," I answered, but I winked at her. I heard the mutterings of a couple of women who had also just got off my train.

"She's the one who was in the paper this morning with Jason Orange!!" I heard one of them say. I started walking to the exit, and I watched as the women walked past me and Kelly.

"Money-grabbing bitch!" I heard the other one mutter. I watched them snigger to themselves. Kelly obviously must have heard them, because I jumped as she suddenly shouted.

"Oy! What are you saying about my best mate?" Kelly started walking a little faster to catch up with the two women. They both turned around and looked Kelly directly in the eye.

"Leave it, Kel! They just don't understand," I called, running up to my best friend before she could get herself into any bother.

"What? We don't understand that you're a little money-grabber who thinks she can bag herself 15 minutes of fame by going out with Jason Orange?" said one of the women, mockingly.

"Excuse me? You have no idea what I have with Jason thank you very much!!" I replied huffily. I could feel anger boiling in the pit of my stomach.

"What? So you've already got your leg over? Gonna sell you're story to the papers now, ey?" retorted the other woman. The two of them started laughing. I could have punched them there and then had it not been for the guard coming over.

"What's going on here, ladies?" he said sharply.

"Nothing. We were just leaving since these two ugly cows don't know what they're talking about," Kelly said, grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the station before I could say anything else.

* * *

"I thought you were going to ring me when you got to Liverpool!!" came Jay's rather worried voice down the phone. Only now did I realise I'd forgotten to call him but there was a reason for it so hopefuly he'd forgive me for it.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, sweetie! Something happened and it completely slipped my mind," I said, softly. It was now about quarter to seven and I was walking up my garden path.

"Are you alright?" Jay asked sharply. I could tell he was worried.

"Wh… What? Oh, yeah. Just a little incident in the station. That's all," I answered. I hoped he wouldn't ask me what happened, but it was obvious he would.

"What happened?" he said, still sounding worried. I knocked on my front door, and I didn't like the prospect of telling my parents what had happened.

"Can I phone you and tell you later, hun? It's just I don't really want to tell my parents," I said, as I saw the hall light flick on. My mum opened the door, smiling at me.

"Welcome home!" she said, pulling me into a hug. I barely heard what Jason said next, but when my mum released me, I returned her smile and then returned to my conversation with Jay.

"Sorry. My mum just kinda crushed me," I said, and I heard him laugh.

"Alright then, babes. I'll be expecting your call. Miss you, gorgeous!" he said, and I grinned.

"Miss you too, Jay. See you Friday! Bye hun!" I replied. I heard him say goodbye to me and I ended the call.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Miss Front-Page-News had fun in London," my mum said, mockingly.

"Not now, mum!" I said, rather irritated at the fact she brought the point up. I didn't really want to be talking about the fact I was now probably public enemy number one amongst Take That fans across the globe.

"What? I was only asking a simple question," she replied, as I dragged my bag into the hall. "Anyway, what did he buy you? The picture showed a Harrods bag and a bag from the shoe shop you'd just left."

"Oh, I'll show you in a min. Just at least let me sort myself out, impatience!" I replied, grinning.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, I came down the stairs in my new dress and shoes. I could hear my mum and dad in the living room.

"What do you think?" I asked, stepping into the room. I saw my mum's face light up.

"You look stunning, love!" my dad said, standing up to get a better view. "You look very much like a princess!" I blushed.

"Thanks. I tried on a few other dresses, but they didn't look right, and then I saw this one and I tried it on and voilà!" I said, smiling. "I tried on almost every pair of shoes in that shop though. You should have seen Jay's face by the time I got to like the 8th pair!!" My mum laughed.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. What else did you do apart from shop?" she asked me.

"Can I just get out of the dress before you bombard me, mother!!" I said, in an attempt to make myself some time to think of stuff we could have done. I certainly wasn't going to be telling the truth about what actually did happen last night…


	10. Ch10 A Slight Return to Normalcy Part 2

**AUTHOR: **Hannah

**FIC DISCLAIMER:** _This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any link to real characters is purely fictional. Any reference to Take That or their families, and any event, location that may fit their real locations or connection between them and the fictional characters is purely coincidental. The copyright for this story and their own characters belong to the author. Please do not steal/copy or use them without express permission of the writer._

**SETTING:** Anywhere and everywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Jason Orange (of Take That fame) is my true love and fic about him is one of the bestest forms. I just hope you guys like it. I decided to go a little random with this one but anyhow, here goes.

* * *

**Chapter 10 - A Slight Return to Normalcy (Part 2)**

"Hey babes! Glad to be home?" came the sweet sound of Jay's voice. It was about half 10 and I was still up. Dirty Dancing had just started on the movie channel so I was going to stay up and watch it. My parents had already gone to bed.

"Not really. It means I'm not with you," I replied, sounding rather sad.

"Well you'll be with me soon and we'll have the whole weekend together," came Jay's answer. I smiled at his words. "Anyway, what happened at the station? You said you'd tell me." I gulped. I didn't really know what to say so I just decided on the truth.

"It was nothing really. Just a couple of women who'd seen me in the paper called me a money-grabber and Kelly flipped on them, that's all," I said. "To be honest, I'm just going to have to get used to it. I've forgotten about it now." I hadn't though, and I could hear the women's' screeches in my head and the anger boiled in my stomach.

"Are you alright though?" he asked. I could tell he was worried about me.

"I'll be fine, Jay. I promise. I'm not going to let it go to my head, because I don't want all the high profile kind of thing around me," I replied. "I'm just wondering what'll happen in uni tomorrow though…" I trailed off, thinking.

"It'll be fine. You just ignore any comments anyone makes, that's all," Jay said soothingly. I knew he was right. In the background, I could hear someone calling Jay.

"Was that Gaz?" I asked, recognising the voice immediately. Jay laughed.

"Yeah. He's got us working hard. We're just about to go over the last song so hopefully we'll be ready for recording in a couple of days," he said. I heard a different voice calling now.

"You'd better go otherwise Doug'll lynch me for keeping you away," I said, giggling. I heard Jay laughing again.

"I better had, hadn't I?" he replied. "I'll text you later. What time are you going to bed?"

"Probably when Dirty Dancing's finished. It's just started on the movie channel," I answered.

"Right, well don't stay up too late, babes, cos you've gotta be on the ball for uni," came Jay's reply. "Missing you so much already, beautiful. I'll chat later."

"And you, Jay. I miss you so badly. Bye lovely," I answered. I heard his goodbye words and then I ended the call, a smile on my face.

* * *

"Show us the text then!" Kelly said, nudging me in the arm. We were on the bus to uni and I was going all mush over the goodnight text Jay had sent me.

"It just says he's missing me loads and he'll see me soon, but the way he's put it is sooooooo sweet," I answered.

"Well let me see it then!" I could tell she was getting annoyed. I grinned.

"No! I've just told you the gist of it. The rest of it's private!" I retorted, giggling. Just as I spoke, my phone buzzed. "Oooh, he's texting me!" I had a small scuffle with Kelly as she tried to wrestle my phone out of my hands. Naturally I won. My smile grew wider as I read the text. I saw Kelly looking at me.

"What's he saying?" she asked.

"He's got a surprise for me!" I answered, excitedly.

* * *

"Ignore them!" Kelly muttered for probably what was like the thousandth time as we walked down the corridor to our next lecture. There had been a lot of finger pointing and muttering all day and it was starting to irritate me so much.

"I really can't be bothered with this, Kel. Let's just skip and go home," I moaned, really not wanting to be there. I jumped as I felt my phone start to buzz and How Did It Come To This? started playing. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and before I could register who the caller ID was, Kelly yanked my phone out of my hand, looked at the caller ID and answered.

"Hey Jay!!" she said, grinning. I turned scarlet.

"Give me the phone right now!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, Jay. She's just trying to get her phone back off me!" Kelly trilled. She knew I was beyond pissed off right now. I stared daggers at her. "Oh, before you speak to her, there's one condition… Since Hannah's already taken you off the market, give me Howard's number and I'll give the phone to her." Kelly grinned evilly.

"Give me the phone, Kel!!" I said. I was aware that a couple of people were watching us, but I wasn't bothered. I just wanted to hear Jay's voice. Kelly's grin grew wider and then she handed the phone to me finally.

"Hey sweetie! Sorry about that!" I said, anger still evident in my tone.

"Calm down, babes. It was just a bit of fun," Jay replied. I rolled my eyes and smiled reluctantly.

"I guess you're right," I answered. I heard him laugh a little and Kelly just looked like the cat who got the cream. Jay had obviously given her a phone number. Whether or not it was actually Howard's, I was unsure.

"Well, you know I said I've got a surprise for you?" he said. I could tell he was grinning even though I couldn't see him.

"Yeah?" Excitement flooded my body.

"Well, it'll be a bit sooner than Friday when you'll see me," he said, and I just started grinning.

"Yeah? Why's that?" I said, clearly excited by the tone of my voice.

"Well, my family saw the paper yesterday and they want to meet you!!" he answered. My face fell.

"M… Meet you're family? What as in all 5 of your brothers, your two half-sisters and your parents?" I said, a little mortified at the prospect. Then realising what I'd just said, I spoke again. "Sorry if that sounded a little stalkerish." I blushed as I heard him laughing.

"Yeah! You said you're free on Wednesdays, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Right, well if you get the train to Manchester, I'll come and meet you at Victoria station and I'll take you to meet everyone," he said. I could tell he was still smiling.

"Oh, wow. Umm… ok then, sweetie," I answered, trying to process the fact that I was going to be meeting his whole family in a couple of days.

"Listen, I've gotta dash cos Gaz has just come up with some new lyrics and he wants to run them by us," Jay said softly. "I miss you, Hannah."

"I miss you too, hun. I'll text you later. Ok?" I said. I listened to him agree and then he said his goodbye to me, and I did the same with him.

Once I'd ended the call, I looked up to see Kelly's grin.

"What're you grinning stupidly about?" I asked, mirroring her grin.

"Well, Jay said that Doug had told him I was really pretty when he met me in Garlands the other week, but I'd have to ask you to phone him to ask if I can have his number," she replied. I rolled my eyes.

"For fucks sake, Kel!! You swap and change your favourite every day! A couple of weeks ago, it was Markie, then it was Jay, then Markie again and now Doug!" I said, laughing. "Sort it out!" Kelly just laughed with me.

"You sound more cheerful. Let's get this lecture out of the way, ey? Then we can go home!" she said.

* * *

The lecture went by rather quickly and I was out of there like a shot, not wanting to stay behind to be questioned about the photo of me and Jason. I had a presentation to work on with Kelly so we both dashed to catch the bus.

It was about half past 4 when we got home.

"Hey mum! Kel's come to work on our presentation. Hope you don't mind!" I said, as we entered my house and made our way to my room.

"Go ahead! Tea'll be ready about 6!! Kelly can stay if she wants!" I heard my mum's reply. I smiled as we entered my bedroom. I saw Kelly roll her eyes as usual.

"Imagine the look on Jay's face when he see this lot!" she said, motioning to the numerous posters on my walls and sitting on my bed.

"He's already seen it," I said, absent-mindedly as I sat down at my desk and booted up my laptop.

"What?!? When was this?!" Kelly replied excitedly.

"Oh, the other week after Doug's gig at Garlands, I crashed in Jay's hotel room and he brought me home." I watched Kelly's face light up. "Nowt happened!! To be honest, as soon as I got in I fell asleep. But yeah. He brought me home on Sunday morning and my Dad asked him to stay for dinner…" Our conversation revolved around me and Jay for a few minutes before we focused on the task at hand.

* * *

It was now almost 10pm and Kelly's brother, Michael, was coming to pick her up.

"I'll see you in the morning, lovely!" I said, hugging my best friend.

"And you. Oh, you are coming the pub for our Charlotte's birthday tomorrow, aren't you?" Kelly said.

"As long as I don't get hounded about Jay," I answered, smiling.

* * *

"Hannah! Kelly's at the door!" I heard my mum call. It was now about half 6 and, after a not too bad day at uni, I was good to go.

"Coming!" I shouted back, grabbing my jacket and bag and dashing down the stairs. "Hey hun!" I said, as I saw my best friend. I gave her a quick hug, bid my parents goodbye and followed Kelly to her car.

"There's been a slight change of plans in about the last half an hour, Han," she said, as she got in.

"Oh yeah? Where are we going now?" I wondered.

"Manchester…" Kelly trailed off. I stared at her as she started the engine.

"Manchester? Oh, I see what's going on! Charlotte wants me get you all into the boys' penthouse, huh?" I answered, grinning. "No chance! Besides, I'm meeting Jay's family tomorrow!"

"Yeah, but it mans you won't have to get the train tomorrow!!" Kelly retorted. I could tell she was desperate to go to Manchester. "We're more than likely going to Tiger Tiger cos there's meant to be an awesome DJ on tonight." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but I've not got a change of clothes or anything!! I'll look a complete disgrace!!" I replied, as I realised Kelly was driving to the train station.

"But Charlie really wants to go to Manchester, and she said she doesn't mind about the penthouse thing. That'd just be a bonus in her eyes," Kelly replied.

"At least drive me home and let me get some stuff together if we're staying in Manchester!!" I said. I saw Kelly grin and she turned the car around.

* * *

"Nice," I said sarcastically, as I flicked on the light of the room I'd be sharing with Kelly and her sister.

"It's either this, or the penthouse," Kelly said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes at her as I set my mini suitcase down on the middle bed.

"I wouldn't mind staying in swank for the night," added Charlotte.

"Oy! Keep out of it, Charlie!" I said, grinning. "None of you are going to the penthouse tonight and that's that! Now, are we going out to party or what?" I saw Charlie and Kelly both smile.

"You girls ready?" came the voice of the sisters' brother, Michael. I turned and looked at him as Kelly and Charlie laughed. They threw their own bags onto the remaining beds.

"Now we are!" Kelly said, grabbing her sister's arm and dragging her out of the room.

"Come on then, Han!" Michael said. I grinned and followed the group.

* * *

"Hello?" I said in rather a drunk tone. It was now coming up 2am and I was pleasantly pissed. Kelly was giggling uncontrollably by my side and Charlie was grinning. We were allowed to have fun. After all, we were out to celebrate Charlie's birthday!!

"Are you drunk, babes?" came Jay's reply.

"Yeah. Very much drunk, love!" I said, slurring my words a little. "I'm in Tiger Tiger with Kelly and her sister, Ch… Charlie!!! We've got no idea where Michael's pissed off to!" I barely remembered that Jay had sent me a couple of texts that evening, but I'd not replied to them.

"You're in Manchester?" Jay asked sharply.

"Yeah! Why? You wanna come and meet us and take us to your penthouse?" I wasn't fully aware of what I was saying. The alcohol was affecting my judgements. I started giggling as Kelly poked me.

"Don't do anything stupid! Where are you staying tonight?" he asked me. Subconsciously, I knew he was only looking out for me, but my drunken self spoke for me.

"In the penthouse with you?" I was still giggling and Charlotte had joined in by now.

"Let me speak to him!!" she said, reaching for the phone. In my drunk state, I did as she asked.

"Hey Jason!! I'm Charlotte!! Fancy taking us to your lil' old penthouse for a little rendez-vous?" I burst out laughing, even though I hadn't actually registered what she truly meant. I watched her giggling as she put the phone down.

"He's coming to get us!!" she said, excitedly.

"Yay!! I get to see my boyfriend!!" I stated, grinning stupidly.

* * *

About half an hour later, the three of us stumbled out of Tiger Tiger and I saw Jay getting out of a car.

"Jaaaaay!" I called, attempting to run towards him. Kelly and Charlotte followed suit. I almost tripped over before I got to him, but he caught me before I hit the floor.

"Heeey Jay!" Charlie said, grabbing him arm as I stood back on my feet. "You're so much sexier up close!"

"Isn't he?" I answered, giggling.

"I think we need to get your three home. Where are you staying?" Jay said, leading us to the taxi he'd arrived in.

"We're staying in the penthouse with you!" Kelly chimed in. "But we've got a shithole of a room at the Holiday Inn too!!"

* * *

I barely heard what Jay said to the taxi driver, as the alcohol was rattling my brain so much. All I know is I found myself on my bed in our hotel room, Kelly snoring to my right, and Charlotte muttering in her sleep on my left. I was rather groggy and my head was banging. I looked to the clock on the bedside table.

"4am?" I muttered.

"You'd best get some more sleep if you wanna be ready for meeting my family." I almost died of heart failure. I hadn't noticed that Jay was sat at the end of my bed.

"Jay!" I breathed. I sat up and looked into his beautiful face. I could see Michael was asleep on a chair in the corner.

"What happened?" I asked. I watched as Jay stood up and he came to sit by me.

"It doesn't matter. Just get some rest otherwise the hangover will be much worse," he said, leaning down and kissing my forehead.

"But why are you and Michael here?"

"Michael was just getting in as I pulled up with you three. He helped me bring you up, as you all were rather drunk," Jay said. I blushed. I felt so embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie. I've never been that bad before. I think it's because they gave us loads of free shots for Charlie's birthday," I said, trying not to let my emotions run free. I got rather emotional when I drank alcohol.

I heard a soft sigh from Jay's direction as he stroked my face with his forefinger.

"Well lets not worry about it right now. You just get some rest, ey?" he said. Even in the darkness of the room, I could see his warm smile. I melted yet again. I leaned up and placed a swift kiss on his cheek before settling down into my bed. I was still in the clothes I'd been wearing out in town, but I didn't really care.

"Goodnight, my angel," Jay whispered in my ear. I smiled as he went and sat down on the small couch.

"Goodnight, Jay," I said softly, as I was taken over by the alcohol induced sleep yet again.


	11. Ch11 Meeting The Oranges

**AUTHOR: **Hannah

**FIC DISCLAIMER:** _This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any link to real characters is purely fictional. Any reference to Take That or their families, and any event, location that may fit their real locations or connection between them and the fictional characters is purely coincidental. The copyright for this story and their own characters belong to the author. Please do not steal/copy or use them without express permission of the writer._

**SETTING:** Anywhere and everywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Jason Orange (of Take That fame) is my true love and fic about him is one of the bestest forms. I just hope you guys like it. I decided to go a little random with this one but anyhow, here goes.

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Meeting The Oranges**

"Eugh!" I muttered. It must have been about 10am because the sun was shining brightly through the gap in the closed curtains.

"Morning babes," came the sound of Jay's soft voice. I blinked several times before sitting up. I looked around the room. It hadn't changed much from when I'd woken up at 4am. Michael was still asleep in the chair and Kelly and Charlotte were sprawled out on their own beds.

"What time is it?" I asked, wiping the sleep from my eyes. My head was sore. It wasn't as bad as I'd expected it would be, but I knew it would hit me later.

"It's just gone quarter to 11, babes," he said, softly. He stood up and came over to my bedside. Squatting down beside me, he smiled. "Are you ready for today?" I gulped.

"I think so, but just not dressed like this," I said, giggling. I saw his warm smile and I went weak once more. "I gather my make-up is all over the place?" I watched as Jay's smile turned into a grin.

"A little, but you're still beautiful in my eyes," he said, and I blushed crimson. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips that sent shivers down my spine.

"Right, well I'd better start getting ready, hadn't I?" I said, giggling a little. Jay smiled at me as I stood up. I grabbed the things I needed and then went into the bathroom to get ready. I just hoped I wouldn't get too bad of a hangover, because that really wouldn't go down well with Jason's family.

* * *

"Hey Jay!"

My heart froze. Kelly and Charlotte had obviously just woken up. I could certainly hear quite a bit of movement from the other side of the bathroom door. I was just about ready and I had my toothbrush poking out of my mouth, so I opened the door to see Kelly and Charlotte grinning like idiots, talking to Jay.

"Morning Hannah!!" Kelly said. I could tell by looking at her that she was still clearly worse for wear. I saw Charlie looked rather ill, but I guessed it was from the ale.

"You two look terrible!!" I said, laughing. I saw the fake look of shock on both the girls' faces, and I grinned.

"You cheeky cow!" Charlie said, giggling. She looked as though she might be sick. I saw Jason watching me. I smiled at him as I heard movement from Michael's corner.

"Wassamatter?!" he said, groggily. I almost choked on the toothpaste that was still in my mouth as we all burst out laughing. That did it for Charlie, as she got up off her bed and sprinted past me to stick her head down the toilet. I heard a splatter as she started throwing up.

"At least it's not me this time!" Kelly said, as I quickly finished off brushing my teeth, otherwise I, too, would be sick. I left the bathroom and closed the door to muffle the sounds of Charlie a little.

"Typical little sis," sighed Michael. "You look nice by the way," he added, winking at me. "I'm loving the leggings combo."

"You always say that, Mike, and like I've told you for the past 5 years, you're not getting a piece of me," I replied, grinning. Jay was stood up and he put his arm around me. I watched as Michael stuck his tongue out at me.

"Sour puss," I said, as I leaned up and kissed Jay on the cheek.

"Ready, babes?" he asked me, as I put my belongings back into my suitcase. I smiled at him before answering.

"I think so, but I don't really want to be carrying _this_…" I indicated the suitcase. "…around with me when I meet your family," I said, sitting down on my bed. I watched as Kelly shifted to be a bit closer to Jay. I knew she was still in awe at the fact she was in the same room as he was, and so I smiled at her.

"We could always leave it at the penthouse and pick it up later if you want?" he said, and my face lit up. I heard the door of the bathroom open and Charlie stuck her head out.

"Did I hear you mention your penthouse?" she asked, and then she clapped her hand to her forehead, obviously remembering what she'd been like last night. "Oh, Jason, I'm so sorry for last night, pestering you about staying at the penthouse. I was bladdered, as you are probably fully aware of, and I'm sorry." Her face fell in shame.

"It's ok, Charlotte. You were all pretty gone last night and you were all asking to stay at the penthouse," Jay said. He checked his watch and then looked at me. "We'd better be going, cos I told them we'd be round about 1ish."

"Oh, ok then. I know Wythenshawe is a little outside of town," I replied, looking to Kelly, Charlie and Michael. I saw Michael roll his eyes at me.

"Do you stalk him or something cos you seem to know pretty much everything about him," he said to me, and I just grinned. "I mean I know you were a fan of him before you hooked up with him, but you know almost every single detail about him!!"

"You're just jealous, Mike," I said simply. "Right, well you three had better be good, and just be careful on the way home."

"We will," Kelly said, standing. She pulled me into a hug before continuing to speak. "I'll see you in the morning on the bus since fat arse here has got the car again," she said, grinning at her brother, who, in turn, stuck his middle finger up to us.

"How rude!" I said in mock offence. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kel. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself last night, Charlie. It was such a good night!" Charlotte smiled at me and came to hug me. She stumbled a little, alcohol clearly still in her system.

"Bye chicken pie and thanks for coming with us!" she said, smiling at me. I could smell the amount of alcohol on her breath and I wrinkled my nose.

"You're welcome, Charlie, but you might wanna get your teeth brushed cos your breath stinks of ale," I said, grinning. Charlotte blushed.

"Right, well we're off now," I said, walking over to the door. Jay had hold of my suitcase, and he took my hand as we left. "See you when I see you," I said to my friends, as Jay closed the door.

* * *

"What if they don't like me?" I muttered, as the car pulled up outside of Jay's family home.

"Don't worry. I know they'll love you!" he replied. He leaned over and pecked me on the cheek. We got out of the car and walked up the garden path. I was nervously fixing my hair as Jay knocked on the door. I took a deep breath as a man opened the door. With one look at him, I knew instantly that this was Jay's twin brother, Justin.

"Jason!! Hey bro!" Justin said, stepping down and hugging his brother. As the twins released each other, I saw Justin look to me. "You must be Hannah?" he said, taking my hand and placing a kiss on it. I blushed as Jay rolled his eyes. "I'm Jus…"

"Justin," I interrupted him. "I know. You are twins so it wasn't that hard to guess who you were," I said, grinning. Justin and Jay both laughed as they led me into the house.

It was so spacious. I could see numerous pictures lining the walls of Jay and his family. The twins led me into a room just off the main hallway, and I was greeted by several pair of eyes looking at me.

"Hey bro!" said one of the guys. "Welcome home!" He got up and came over to hug Jason. The remaining people did the same. I felt so nervous as I saw each of them eye me up as they released Jason. A woman stepped forward. She looked much older than the rest of the group and I guessed this must be Jason's mum. She had a warm, kind-hearted face, and she was smiling as she approached me.

"It's lovely to meet you, Hannah isn't it?" she said. I nodded, albeit a little nervous. "I'm Jenny, Jason's mother." She took my hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Jenny," I answered, not sure if I was supposed to call her by her first name or call her Mrs Orange. She smiled again, as two females, Jay's half-sisters obviously, stepped forward. They looked a little unhappy, but that's probably because they saw how young I was compared to Jason.

"I'm Amy," said the shorter of the two.

"And I'm Emma," added the other. I smiled at them as they shook my hand. I looked to the remaining men who were stood there. As Amy and Emma stepped back, each of the guys stepped forward. The one who had spoken to Jay when we first entered the sitting room came forward first.

"I'm Dominic," he said. He had rather a gravely tone to his voice, but it was full of warmth and friendliness. I smiled as he stepped back and another brother stepped forward.

"I'm Simon," he said, shaking my hand and pecking me on the cheek. I blushed a little. I saw Jay stood at the back of the group. He was smiling, so I hoped that meant I was being accepted by his family.

"I'm Sam," said the third brother.

"And I'm Oliver," said the last. All of the family were smiling at me which I was rather glad about. At least I knew I wouldn't be getting my head ripped off any time soon…

* * *

A couple of hours had passed and everything was going well with the Oranges. They had invited me to stay for a barbeque, and Jay's sister's had cracked out a few bottles of wine.

"You know Jay's really, really soft at heart?" Emma said to me, as we watched the boys cooking up sausages and kebabs and all kinds on the barbeque. I smiled at her.

"Yeah, and that 's one thing I really love about him," I answered, looking in Jay's direction. He was deep in conversation with Oliver, but he caught my eye and returned my smile.

"He really likes you, Hannah. When we asked him about you after that picture was in the paper the other day, he went all mushy over you," Amy added. I blushed.

"Really?" I asked, my cheeks still burning.

"Yeah. I've never seen him like this with anyone before, you know," Jenny piped up. She was smiling at me, and I could see the truthfulness in her words. "You really made him open up. He's certainly not been this content for quite some time." I smiled at Jenny's words. Was I really making Jay that happy?

"Burgers are done if you ladies want any!" called Sam. I watched as he flipped one of the burgers into the air. It was meant to land on the bun in Dominic's hand, but it missed and landed on the grass. Myself, Jenny, Amy and Emma all burst out laughing.

"Well done, bro!" Justin said sarcastically, patting Sam on the back. Sam grinned embarrassedly. I could feel the full hangover from last night starting to hit me now. My head was pounding, but I tried to ignore it. I was having too much fun to be worrying about much.

"Here you go, babes," Jay said, bringing me a burger. He kissed me on the cheek before walking back over to his brothers. I blushed a little.

"Oy!! Why do you bring your girlfriend one and not your own sisters and mother?!" called Amy, grinning. I smiled at her as Jay rolled his eyes. Jenny and Emma were laughing. Jay, reluctantly, brought each of them a burger as I took a bite out of my own.

"Thanks oh dear brother of mine," Emma trilled as she took her burger off him. She grinned as he rolled his eyes at her. I laughed as I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that a text from my mum had just come through. Opening it, my face fell. It held just two words: "Ring me!"

"What the matter babe?" Jay asked me, concern all over his face at the look on my own face.

"I'm not sure. My mum wants me to ring her," I replied, standing up. I walked back toward the house to make the phone call.

* * *

"Hello?" came the strained voice of my mum.

"Mum, it's me. What's wrong?" I said, starting to feel panic rising in my chest. I heard her tone and I knew it couldn't be good news.

"It's Jake…" she replied. I felt a lump in my throat. That really didn't sound good. Jake was my brother and I knew he was serving in the army in Afghanistan.

"What's wrong with Jake? Mum?" I could hear her trying to muffle her sobs. I knew exactly what she was about to tell me and my heart broke.

"He… He's b…been killed in by a roadside bomb b…blast," she said, and I heard her burst into tears. I could feel tears brimming in my own eyes. I didn't know what to say.

"Oh my God…" I whispered, trying to comprehend my mother's words. "I… I'll be home as soon as I can, Mum." She didn't reply to me and I heard the line go dead. I felt sick. My world was crashing around me. I hadn't noticed that Jay had come to stand near to me. I started to shake, a tonne of emotions coursing through my body. I couldn't keep it in any longer and the tears began to seep from my eyes. I felt Jay pull me in to a tight hug.

"Are you ok? What's the matter babe?" he said, worry echoing in his every syllable. I couldn't bare to repeat the words my mum had just spoken to me. I just held Jay tight and sobbed into his chest. I felt him leading me somewhere but I didn't take any notice of where. It was probably the sitting room because a moment later he sat down, still holding me tightly.

* * *

I didn't know how long I cried for, but by the time I looked up, it was already going dark outside. I knew my face would be completely tear-stained but I didn't care. Jay must have realised I'd stopped crying because he pulled away from me and looked at my blotchy face.

"What's the matter?" he asked me softly. I blinked several times before answering him, trying to find the words to express what had happened.

"M…My brother, Jake, was serving in Afghanistan an…and he's b…been killed by a bomb," I said. Hearing the truth in my own words hurt so much, and tears started to fall down my cheeks again.

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry, Hannah," he whispered, wiping away some of the tears and pulling me tight. "You know I'll always be here when you need a shoulder to cry on. Just give me a call and I'll be there as soon as I can be." I looked into his beautiful face. I smiled weakly at him before leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you. That means a lot, Jason," I said softly. "I've got to get home."

"I'll take you. I don't want you going on your own," he said softly. I smiled at his words, holding him tight. He made me feel a little calmer, but the pain cut me deep. I didn't know what I'd do when I saw my mum and dad later.

* * *

After telling his family an edited version of the situation, Jay had taken me to the car, picked up my stuff from the penthouse and we were on the way back to my house. I was sobbing silently into Jay's chest for the whole drive as he held me tight. I never thought I'd have to endure pain like this for a good while yet, but it was only about 8 years since the loss of my nana cut me hard like the pain I was experiencing right now.

As we pulled up outside my house, Jay took my hand and squeezed it tight. I smiled softly at him as I got out. I didn't know what to expect when I opened the door. I fumbled around in my bag for my key and once I'd found it, I couldn't keep my hand steady enough to put it in the lock so Jay did it for me.

Stepping inside, the atmosphere was sombre. I could hear the broken sobs of my mother coming from the lounge. I dropped my suitcase in the hallway and made my way into the lounge as Jay closed the front door.

"Mum," I said, softly. I saw my dad holding her and they both looked up at me. I saw both of their faces were tear-stained and I just broke down again. I didn't notice Jay was stood in the doorway, but as soon as he saw me crying, he stepped forward and pulled me close again. My parents must have gotten up as I felt both of them engulf me in a hug. Jay stepped away from us to let us share the graveness of the moment.

* * *

After a lot of crying and holding Jay and hugging my parents, I couldn't bare it anymore. I got up quickly and sprinted up to my bedroom. I flicked on the light and flung myself on my bed, crying into my pillow.

I felt the mattress move as someone sat down and I looked up to see Jay, concern all over his face.

"Oh Jay!" I said, throwing myself into him, still crying. I didn't want to let him go and I didn't want him to leave. He gave me comfort and strength, which were certainly two things I needed at this point. Jay propped us up on my pillows and I just lay there holding him, thinking about what had happened that day, and how it had gone from being so good to being one of the worst days of my living memory.

I started remembering the good times I'd spent with my brother over the years, and those memories began to fill my dreams, as I drifted off to sleep on Jay's chest…


	12. Ch12 Lead Up to Gary and Dawn's Big Day

**AUTHOR: **Hannah

**FIC DISCLAIMER:** _This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any link to real characters is purely fictional. Any reference to Take That or their families, and any event, location that may fit their real locations or connection between them and the fictional characters is purely coincidental. The copyright for this story and their own characters belong to the author. Please do not steal/copy or use them without express permission of the writer._

**SETTING:** Anywhere and everywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Jason Orange (of Take That fame) is my true love and fic about him is one of the bestest forms. I just hope you guys like it. I decided to go a little random with this one but anyhow, here goes.

* * *

**Chapter 12 - The Lead Up to Gary and Dawn's Big Day**

When I woke up the next morning, it took me a moment to realise why I felt so miserable. I felt the tears threatening to spill from my eyes again as I felt the soft movement of Jay's chest. He was stroking my hair and I felt so calm in his grip. I moved a little to get a better grip of him. To feel safer. He obviously felt my movements and he kissed my forehead.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly. I looked up into his face, tears glistening in my eyes.

"Why?" I whispered, as more tears began to roll down my cheeks. Jason pulled me tight, entwining his fingers in my own.

"Shhh. Everything's going to be ok, princess," he whispered in my ear. I wasn't aware of what time it was, but I heard the muffled sobs of my mother and father. I snuggled closer to Jay for the comfort he gave me. I didn't want to let him go.

* * *

"Hello?" I said, my voice strained, as I answered my phone.

"Hey hun. It's me. I've just heard the news," came Kelly's voice. I could hear the heartbreak in her voice. After all, she'd always had a soft spot for my brother. "How are you?"

"I've been better," I replied, sitting up. I was still in my room with Jay by my side, and I'd not moved from my bed since last night. "I just can't believe it…" I trailed off, my voice cracking.

"Do you need me to come round?" Kelly asked, sympathy in her voice. "I've got you all the stuff you missed from today." I smiled, knowing my best friend was there for me. At the mention of the uni work, something clicked in my brain.

"Thanks, Kel. You're a star. You can bring it round later if you want," I answered. I looked at Jay who gave me an encouraging smile, even though I was hurting so much inside.

"Right, well I'll be round in about an hour, lovely. See you soon," she said. I bid her farewell before hanging up the line. I was finally realising that my brother would not have wanted me to cry for him, and so I gritted my teeth. I turned and looked at Jay.

"Thank you so much for staying with me, Jason. It's made me feel so safe. You've given me the strength I need," I said, as he sat forward and put his arm around me.

"You're being so brave, Hannah. I would dread to know what it feels like to lose a sibling," he replied, hugging me and kissing my hair. "You know we don't have to go to the party on Saturday," he added, but I shook my head.

"I want to go. It'll help to clear my head a little," I replied. I saw him look at me a little shocked.

"Are you positive?" he asked me, questioning whether my judgement was accurate. I smiled at him.

"Extremely positive. I need to get away from all of this and clear my head," I replied. I leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

"Hey babe," Kelly said as I opened the door a little while later. "How're you holding up?" I smiled at her as she hugged me.

"I'll be ok," I replied, leading my best friend into the lounge. Jay was sat on the couch. My mum and dad still hadn't emerged from upstairs. I knew they were still coming to terms with the news. So was I, but I knew I had to be strong for my parents.

"Here's the stuff you're gonna need. Danny needs it completed for Monday," Kelly said, pulling a few sheets out of her bag. We sat down on the sofa. "It's just about internal and external communication. There's a couple of good company examples in there too. And Danny looked rather good today too." She winked at me, and I grinned at her. Danny was our marketing lecturer and he was rather good looking in our eyes.

"Oy! I'm taken so don't go suggesting my lecturer to me," I said, poking her in the arm. Jay raised his eyebrow at us.

"You've got your eye on your lecturer huh?" he asked, grinning at me. "Am I not good enough?" I blushed but continued to smile.

"Danny hasn't got a patch on you, Jay, so don't go worrying. I'm not about to leave you, even if Danny is rather nice," I replied, winking at him. He leaned in and kissed me.

"Do you mind?" Kelly said, mock disgust ringing in her voice. I pulled away from Jay and smiled at Kelly.

"Problem?" I asked, in an attempt to sound perfectly innocent. Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. You're kissing Jay in front of me. That's the problem," she said, grinning. "Oh, and I know this is probably the wrong time, but have you phoned Howard for me?" It was my turn to do the eye rolling.

"Honestly woman!" I sighed, as Jay passed me my phone of the coffee table. I quickly looked through my contacts and found Howard's number. Smiling at Kelly, I pressed the call button and, after a moment, I heard the ringing tone.

"Ello?" came Howard's voice.

"Hey Doug. It's me!" I replied. I conversed with hi for a few minutes before ending the call because he was spending time with his daughters, Lola and Grace. Kelly was looking expectantly at me as I put the phone back down on the coffee table. I decided to keep her in suspense and so I didn't speak for a minute, but I was smiling. I knew it would piss her off something rotten.

"What did he say?!" she said eventually, unable to take the silence. I grinned at her.

"Pass me your phone," I replied, and, in her haste to give her new iPhone to me, she dropped it on the floor. I giggle a little as she picked it up and handed it to me. I entered Howard's number and handed it back to my best friend. She looked as though she could have heart failure there and then. I just grinned. "By the way, I'd leave it 'til a bit later to phone him cos he's occupied with Lola and Grace," I added, as Kelly engulfed me in a hug, muttering incoherently. I guessed she was thanking me but I couldn't be sure.

* * *

"Have fun and be careful," my mum said to me, as I started to walk down the garden path to Jay's car. I'd skipped uni today to pack my suitcase which Jay had already put in the car while I said goodbye to my parents. I felt a little guilty about leaving so soon after the news about Jake, but I really just needed to get away from everything. Besides, I'd be seeing my favourite boys in the world in a few hours time at the hotel.

"I'll see you on Monday morning, mum," I said, hugging her. I turned to my dad. "Love you, Daddy," I said, smiling as he pulled me into a hug.

"You be careful, love," he said to me, releasing me as Jay came to my side. "Please look after my little girl," added my dad, with a look to Jay.

"Don't worry, Captain Williams, I will," Jay said, smiling. "Ready to go, babes?" I smiled at him and nodded. With a last look to my parents, I went and got into Jay's car and we began the drive to Liverpool airport.

"You do know people will be everywhere when we get to the airport?" he asked me. I grinned at him.

"I know but I'm just gonna have to get used to it, aren't I?" I replied. Jay smiled and then he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed a little.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be taking off momentarily. If you could just focus your attention on the cabin crew who will proceed with the safety demonstration. Thank you," came the voice of the pilot over the intercom. I rolled my eyes. I'd watched plane safety demonstrations too many times.

"Why do they have to go through this stuff?" I muttered to Jay, who was sat to my right. He had a small hint of fear in his expression, and I knew it was his vertigo and his fear of flying starting to kick in. I smiled at him and grabbed his hand. "You'll be fine, sweetie. You've got me here," I said to him. He looked at me and smiled weakly.

"Thanks babes," he said softly. "It's just I really hate flying." I smiled at him again, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

Once we were in the air, I took my writing pad out of my hand luggage and I pulled out one of the sheet I had to work on for marketing. I knew I'd never get it done otherwise. I pulled down the tray in front of me and set to work. I could tell that Jay was watching me while I worked. I knew the flight was about 40 minutes, so I had plenty of time to complete the sheet.

"What?" I said, looking up to see Jay staring intently at me. He smiled and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"You're so sexy when you concentrate." His warm breath sent shivers down my spine and I grinned at him. He leaned over and kissed me. I heard a small intake of breath to my right, obviously from the passengers who were sat there. I pulled away, grinning embarrassedly.

* * *

When the plane had landed, I'd just about finished my work. We'd collected our suitcases and we were making our way out of the terminal where the car would be waiting to take us to the hotel. I thought I could hear Jay's name being chanted but I couldn't be sure. I was dreading it if there were a load of fan girls waiting for him, because I would certainly be the object of torment and abuse. As we got nearer to the exit, I was positive I could hear the chanting now.

"JASON! JASON! JASON!" My stomach started somersaulting. I knew I'd be ridiculed, but by the sound of it, I wasn't sure I was ready to be ridiculed by so many people at once. Jay grabbed my hand and he probably knew what I was thinking.

"You just go ahead and follow David," Jay said, indicating the security guy who was escorting us. "He'll take you to the car and I'll be right behind you." He kissed me swiftly on the cheek before we actually left the terminal.

I was shocked at how many people had actually showed up. There was a crowd of about 30 people stood waiting for Jay and I felt sick. I saw several of them giving me filthy looks, but I ignored them and followed David to the car.

* * *

It was about 20 minutes before Jay finally got in the car. He was blushing and I could tell he was flustered.

"Enjoy yourself?" I asked, grinning at him. He smiled at me before speaking.

"Honestly, they get wilder every time!" he answered as we felt the car start to move. Jay took my hand as the car pulled out of the airport car park.

I enjoyed the journey into London very much, having never drove into the city before. Jay and I made small talk about the events of the last few days, with him telling me how strong I was being and me thanking him for being there to support me.

When we finally pulled up outside the Mandarin Oriental hotel, I was amazed at how big it was. It looked pretty posh from the outside. I felt rather out of place. I was certainly not this posh. Jay took my hand as we got out of the car.

I looked in awe at the hotel as we walked up the front steps, David bringing our luggage for us. I looked through the glass-plated entrance doors and I gasp. It was so beautiful! I felt Jay squeeze my hand as we entered the hotel.

"Hey mate! Hey Hannah!" I heard someone calling our names. I looked to the top of the staircase and saw Mark making his way towards us.

"Hey Markie!" I said, as he reached us. He pulled me into a hug before shaking Jay's hand.

"We'd best get checked in, hadn't we?" Jay said, smiling at me. I watched as he walked over to the reception desk, leaving me with Mark. I smiled at him. I'd not seen him since my audition and it was a little surreal to be truthful.

"You ok, Hannah?" he asked me, smiling. I returned his soft smile before answering.

"Oh yeah. I'm just amazed at this place," I said. He grinned at me and then he spun round to the staircase as his name was called. I followed his gaze and saw a red-headed woman coming down the stairs. I knew instantly that this was Mark's wife, Emma. She came over to us, placed a kiss on Mark's cheek and then looked at me.

"You must be Hannah?" she asked me, shaking my hand. I smiled and nodded. "I'm Emma. We've heard quite a lot about you from Jay," she added, nodding her head towards my boyfriend. I rolled my eyes, wondering what Jay could possibly have told them.

"We're all sorted, babes," Jay said as he came back over to us. I smiled at him and he put his arm round me. "Now, where's the blushing bride and I don't mean Dawn?" he asked, grinning. I giggled as I heard Gary shouting from above us.

"Oy! I heard that, you fucker!!" That just made me laugh even more. Gary jogged down the stairs, came over to me, scowled at Jay and then pulled me into a hug.

"Long time no see, huh?" he said, as he released me. I grinned.

"I know!" I replied.

"Are we just gonna stand around in the lobby all night or what?" Jay moaned. I looked up at him, smiling. He leaned down and kissed me softly as Gary and Mark grinned. As I pulled away from him, I saw Emma smiling sweetly while Garry and Markie were having a fit of silent giggles. They were obviously trying to hide it from us but failing miserably.

"Excuse me, but what's so funny?" I asked, trying to sound highly offended, even though the situation was highly amusing.

"Nothing," replied Mark. "It's just it's weird seeing Jay with a bird cos he's not been with one for ages." I took offence at the word 'bird'.

"Do I look like I have feathers, Mark?" I asked him. I hated it when a girl was called a 'bird' even though I'd heard so many people say it for years. "I don't think I do have feathers thank you very much!" Jay pulled me close.

"Thank mate. Go and upset her why don't you?" Jay said. I could tell from his tone that he was grinning. I looked up into his face and I tried so hard not to smile, but it was impossible. I grinned at him as he handed me the key to our room.

* * *

"Steamboat, Han?" Doug shouted as we entered the hotel bar. I grinned at him as we walked over to where everyone was stood. I was rather nervous because there were quite a few people here. I knew them but they'd never met me before. Howard passed me my drink as Gary stepped forward and pulled me to the middle of the group. I blushed crimson as he spoke.

"Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Jay's new girlfriend, Hannah," he said, and a chorus of 'hi' and 'hello' came from all around me. I didn't want to be in the spotlight, so I hurried back to Jay's side. He grinned at me as Gary called for a bit of hush.

"Ok, everyone. Dawn and I would just like to thank you all for everything you've done for us over the last few years," he said, as his wife stepped forward. Dawn was so pretty.

"Yes, as Gary's said, thank you for what you've done for us. It's a real honour that you've all accepted the invite to our wedding celebrations. We just hope you have fun!" she said, smiling.

"Cheers!" called a guy who I instantly recognised as the lead guitarist of the Take That band, Milton McDonald. We all raised our glasses and toasted Gary and Dawn's words.

* * *

After a few drinks, I was acquainted with everyone present, but I knew that tomorrow would be the big test seeing that there were so many famous people invited to the party, including a couple of the members of Boyzone and Cheryl and Ashley Cole.

"Fancy a bit of a sing before bed, Han?" Howard shouted over to me. It was now about half 11. I grinned at him.

"Not tonight, Doug. I'm knackered!!" I called back, as Mark looked at me.

"Oh go on! You're good!" Mark pleaded. He pouted at me and Jay nudged me in the arm before leaning in to whisper something in my ear.

"Do it for me? You know I love your voice." His warm breath sent chills down my spine and I rolled my eyes as I came back to my senses. Standing up, I grinned.

"_One_ song," I said, emphasising the word. I was really tired after the flight and everything that had been going on over the last few days. Mark and Howard led the cheering as I took the karaoke mic out of Howard's hand.

"Anyone wanna choose a song for me?" I asked, looking round the room. Not many people had stayed up. There were a few of the dancers and one or two members of the band still awake, along with the boys, Dawn and Emma.

"'Don't Stop Believing' by Journey!" shouted one of the male dancers. I thought it was Gareth but I couldn't be sure. I laughed in agreement.

* * *

After a rousing rendition of the song and being joined by Mark to sing it, I was ready for bed. After all, tomorrow was going to be a big day.

"I'm turning in, everyone! Night!" I called, making my way towards the door. I watched as Jay bid everyone a good night and he followed me. I smiled at him as he grabbed my hand and led me to our room.

Once we were in there, I knew things were hotting up again, but I didn't want to let them get too steamy yet. I grabbed my PJs and my wash bag off the bed and headed into the bathroom.

I quickly changed and brushed my teeth. I wiped off the little bit of make-up I had on and then I was ready for bed. I came out of the bathroom to see Jay in just his boxers on the bed. I felt my heart skip a few beats as I climbed up next to him.

"Nice PJs," he commented with a wink. I was wearing my 'cheeky monkey' set and I blushed.

"Thanks," I mumbled, cuddling into him. I heard him take a deep intake of breath and I looked into his face. He leaned down and kissed me passionately before pulling away. He was smiling at me as he moved a lock of hair off my face. He sighed before speaking.

"I… I've wanted to tell you something for a while, Hannah," he said. I noted the nervousness in his voice and I wondered what he was about to tell me. "You know I've told you that you make me feel so complete. I've honestly never felt this way about anyone before. I think you're the one." He gulped. "I love you, Hannah Williams," he breathed.

I was stunned so much that I momentarily forgot how to breathe. I blinked several times before I gained my composure. I sighed softly.

"I love you too, Jason Orange," I whispered, smiling at him. He leaned down and kissed me. When he pulled away, he, too, was smiling.

"That's the best thing anyone has said to me for such a long time," Jay said, pulling me tight. I held him close. I truly did love him and not just as a fan. I loved this man for who he was. A kind, sensitive, caring man who loved me for who I was and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. Laying my head on his bare chest, my eyes fluttered closed as I drifted off to sleep, holding the man I loved…


	13. Ch13 Gary and Dawn's Big Day

**TITLE: **Once Upon a Dream

**RATING: **PG-13/R in places

**AUTHOR: **Hannah

**DISCLAIMER: **_This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any link to real characters is purely fictional. Any reference to Take That or their families, and any event, location that may fit their real locations or connection between them and the fictional characters is purely coincidental. The copyright for this story and their own characters belong to the author. Please do not steal/copy or use them without express permission of the writer. _

**SETTING: **Anywhere and everywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Jason Orange (of Take That fame) is my true love and stories about him are one of the best types of story. I just hope you like it. I decided to go a little random with this one but anyhoo, here goes. Also, I'm taking this a little out of the timeline of things. I know that Gary and Dawn's 10th anniversary celebrations were in January 2010, but I am going to be doing this as though it was in the autumn of 2009.

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Gary and Dawn's Big Day**

It was quite early the next morning when Jay softly shook me awake.

"Babes, Lauren's going to be here soon to do your hair," I heard him say to me. I was still half asleep and I barely heard him.

"Wh.. What?" I muttered sleepily. Even though I'd only had a couple of drinks last night, I could feel my head hurting. I felt the bed move from Jay's weight as he sat down next to me. He moved a lock of hair from my cheek and put it behind my ear. I opened my eyes properly and wiped the sleep from them, only to look up into Jay's face to see him smiling at me.

"What are you like?" he said, grinning. "I said Lauren's going to be here soon to do your hair." I looked at him a little confused.

"What?" I'd not banked on Jay getting anyone to come and preen me so I was ready for the party. I was betting on doing it all on my own because I felt more comfortable that way. "Someone's coming to do my hair for me?"

"Yeah, and then Layla will be round at about half 12 to do your make-up," he said, smiling. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips before pulling away. I was a little amazed at the fact I wouldn't have to contend with sorting out my own appearance, but I was actually quite thankful. At least I wouldn't look like a tramp compared to everyone else!!

* * *

"You look incredible!!!" came the sound of Jay's voice as Layla finally closed the door of our hotel room. It was a little under an hour until the start of the ceremony and I'd just finished getting my make-up done. Lauren had set my hair into a sort of Grecian up-style and Layla had applied a soft palette of make up. All that was left was for me to get into my dress.

I saw Jay come out of the bathroom. He was almost ready and he was smiling softly at me.

"You honestly look amazing, Hannah," he said, pulling me into him. He leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips, running his hands down my back throughout. I quivered at his soft touch and I could feel myself moulding my own body into his. I wanted it to happen so much but I knew I couldn't let it. Reluctantly, I pulled away from him, panting a little from Jay's onset of lust towards me. I could see a twinkle in his eyes, one that I'd seen several times before.

"You'd best get your dress on, babes," he said, smiling at me. He winked at me and gave my bum a quick squeeze before he returned to the bathroom. I knew he was going back in there to be polite but I also knew he'd more than likely sneak a cheeky look as I changed.

* * *

I looked up as Jay opened the door to our room. I'd just finished putting my necklace on and I was finally ready.

"Wow!" I heard Howard's voice, and I looked to the door, blushing. He smiled at me as he asked his friend if we were ready. Jay looked to me and I nodded. I walked forward and he reached out to grab my hand, which I offered him willingly.

"You look stunning, Han," Howard said, grinning. I smiled at him as Jay squeezed my hand. He smiled at me as we followed Howard down into the reception room. I knew that Gary and Dawn were having a small celebratory ceremony for close friends and family before the actual main reception and I was honoured to be considered a part of that group. I also knew that OK magazine wouldn't be covering this part of the day so I was safe… for now.

* * *

I was blushing so much by the end of the small ceremony as I'd gotten so many compliments from people. I'd met Gary and Dawn's families and we were getting ready for the main reception. I knew a lot of photographers would be arriving soon, so I had to make sure I looked alright.

When I appeared from the bathroom, I was hoping to God that I was ready for what was coming. I saw Jay waiting for me and I smiled nervously. I knew there would be so many famous people there tonight and I knew they'd be judging me.

Jay took me into the Ballroom Suite and I gasped at how pretty it looked. It wasn't quite time for the meal yet, so we stood in the entrance hall of the suite. I was rather nervous. I looked up as I heard voices approaching. I knew instantly that the guests were starting to arrive. I could see the flashes of the camera bulbs as the guests made their entrances to the hotel. I started to feel a little ill as I recognised a lot of the people. Peter Kay… Ronan Keating… Denise Van Outen… Kimberly Walsh…

A waitress passed by Jay and I, and he grabbed two glasses of champagne from the tray she was carrying. He handed one to me and Howard joined us. I smiled as I took a sip of the drink. I could tell that this certainly wasn't the cheap stuff you could buy in Tesco!!

"You ready for some fun tonight, eh, Han?" Howard asked me, giving me a cheeky wink. "Just a shame that friend of yours couldn't come…" He trailed of and I immediately knew he was talking about Kelly. I grinned at him as we were approached by Beverley Knight. I knew she'd done vocals on the boys' first tour after the reformation, but I was still star-struck.

"Hey, boys!" she said, hugging Howard and Jay in turn. Both of them smiled at her as she turned her attention to me.

"Bev, this is Hannah, my girlfriend," Jay said, bringing me forward.

"I… It's an honour to meet you, Ms. Knight," I stammered. I couldn't believe the amount of famous people I'd be meeting tonight. I just hoped I would be as star-struck with the rest of them. Beverly smiled.

"Haha. It's a pleasure, Hannah. Please called me Beverley," she replied. I grinned a little embarrassedly as she walked away to mingle with the other guests. Jay offered me his arm. I wasn't entirely sure I was ready to meet celebrity 'royalty', but I knew it was now or never…

* * *

At half past 7, it was announced that dinner was ready. We were taken into the ballroom, where Jay led me to a table in the middle of the room. I was in awe at everything. It all looked incredible!! I sat down and Jay sat on my right. I looked to my left to see the name on the place card and I almost choked.

"Cheryl Cole's gonna be sat there?!?" I blurted out excitedly. I'd not met Cheryl during the little mingling session. I'd caught a glimpse of Ashley, her husband, but not her. Jay laughed a little as we were joined by Mark, Emma and Howard. Howard obviously had heard my excitement and he grinned at me.

"Yes, Cheryl and Ashley Cole are going to be sat with us," Jay replied, placing his hand on my thigh as the other three sat down. I smiled weakly. I didn't think I'd be able to cope with being sat next to Cheryl Cole, especially not after my X Factor shambles.

I smiled weakly at some of the stars as they passed our table to get to their own tables. I saw a few of them raise their eyebrows at me and I knew several of them were wondering who I was. When Cheryl and Ashley Cole came in, I was in awe at how beautiful Cheryl looked in her Julian Macdonald dress. I just hoped she wouldn't bring up the X Factor and what had happened at my audition.

When they came to our table, I saw the realisation on Cheryl's face. She obviously remembered me. I blushed a little as I stood up to greet them.

"Hi," I said, nervously. "I'm Han…" Cheryl cut me off.

"Hannah, I know. You were our fainting auditionee in Manchester, weren't you?" she said, smiling at me and shaking my hand. I gritted my teeth at her words.

"I'd rather not think of that right now," I replied, releasing her hand quickly. I turned my focus to Ashley, who took my hand and kissed it.

"A pleasure, Hannah," he said, before turning his attention to the remaining people on our table. I looked at Jay , and I knew he could tell I was pissed at Cheryl's comments. I tried to hide it, however, as tonight was Gary and Dawn's night.

* * *

The night continued, and I remained rather cold towards Cheryl, but I was enjoying myself nonetheless.

When we had our fish and chip supper, I was rather pleased, because I was dreading the meal being something amazingly posh that I had never heard of and wouldn't enjoy. The fish and chips were delicious, and they tasted rather much like the fish and chips from my local chippy!! I didn't however, appreciate them being wrapped up in a spoof page of the Liverpool FC magazine, since I've supported the _only_ club worth supporting in Merseyside, Everton, for as long as I can remember…

I'd heard talk about what the entertainment for the night was going to be, and I was rather excited. Gary got up on stage and introduced a home video montage of his life with Dawn, which was narrated by Daniel and Emily. Needless to say I wasn't the only one who was in tears by the end of it.

On the announcement of Barlow's Bingo, I was one of the many to laugh at Gary's comments about his debut solo album. I was in awe at the prizes on offer, however, and I really wouldn't know what to do if I'd have won. Anyhoo, I watched as some hotshot radio CEO won some Harvey Nichols vouchers, Denise Van Outen won a spa treatment at the hotel, Annie Shephard, wife of TV presenter, Ben, won some Harrods vouchers and Beverley Knight won a night at the Babington Hotel, which I had no idea of the location…

* * *

After dessert and coffee, Gary announced Michael McIntyre onto the stage. I was one of the many people who cheered him, as I loved his stand-up routines. I was in stitches of laughter, and I could feel my eyes watering, but I just hoped it wouldn't ruin my make-up. As he was finishing his routine, I noticed that the Take That band were setting up on stage, so I knew there would be some music to follow.

Gary came back on the stage at the end of Michael McIntyre's performance, along with Dawn, who had her small bouquet. I knew straight away that she was about to throw it.

"All you lovely, single ladies, if you'd like to get up onto the dance floor because my amazing wife is about to throw the bouquet," Gary announced. I heard the scraping of a few chairs as several ladies scrambled to get up. I was unsure, but Jay gave me an encouraging smile, so I followed suit, trying not to trip on the hem of my dress. I really wasn't prepared to catfight over it, so I was really just stood up for the fun of it.

"Ready?" Dawn asked, grinning. I saw the eager looks on some of the faces stood with me. I smiled as Dawn chucked the bouquet over her head. Immediately, many pairs of hand, including mine, reached up to grab the falling flowers, and, to my shock, they landed perfectly in my outstretched palms. I felt my face start to burn with embarrassment as everyone started to clap and cheer. Dawn came over and hugged me as Gary called for some hush.

I made my way back to our table, the bouquet clutched firmly in my grasp, as I heard the band strike up a swing medley and Gary began to sing _Fly Me To The Moon_. I took my seat again and looked at Jay. His face was burning with desire as he smiled softly at me.

"Swit swoo. So when are ya gonna pop the question, mate?" Howard asked, cheekily. I smiled at his words, but I felt a funny sensation in the pit of my stomach. I'd never really thought of living the rest of my life married to Jason Orange. Well actually, I had, but only ever as a silly little joke between Kelly and I. It was never going to be a reality, was it?

"Oh piss of you!" Jay replied, grinning, as Gary continued to sing on stage. He smiled at me and leaned in the give me a quick kiss, much to my pleasure.

About halfway through the song, Markie got up, pecked Emma on the cheek and disappeared. He was obviously going to perform. I saw out of the corner of my eye, several other people, including Ronan Keating and Alesha Dixon, getting up and disappearing towards the stage.

Once they had performed their songs, each performer went and retook their seat. I cheered, with many other people, when Peter Kay got up on stage and performed _(Is This The Way To) Amarillo?. _I was certainly singing along to it!! I was, however, confused when Gary asked Dawn to go backstage for rehearsals, but I joined in with the singing of _Back For Good_ before she returned. I was in floods of laughter by the time Dawn returned to the stage, however, as she was with Timmy Mallett and they performed the number one song, _Itsy Bitsy Teeny Weeny Yellow Polka Dot Bikini_. It did make me feel a bit old to know that the song was almost 20 years old!!

* * *

Once the entertainment was over, the real party began, and Jay led me to the dance floor. Needless to say we got down and partied hard with everyone. I could feel the champagne really starting to have an effect on me, especially since it was the most expensive stuff I'd ever tasted.

"Eugh, I need some air!" I said to Jay, stumbling off the dance floor. I knew there was a small garden leading off from the main lobby, so I made my way straight for the door to the garden, not wanting the public of London (or the paparazzi) to see me falling out of a top London hotel completely blitzed by alcohol.

I managed to open the door of the garden and the fresh air hit me like a pile of bricks. That did it, and I immediately started to throw up. Luckily, it was into the drain that was to the left of the door and not over my new dress!!

"Are you alright, babes?" I heard Jay's worried voice through my retching. I could feel everything I'd eaten coming up along with the unknown amount of alcoholic beverages I'd supped over the course of the night. I felt his soft hands on my back as I finally stopped vomiting. The taste in my mouth was absolutely disgusting.

"I f…feel soooo ill," I slurred, attempting to stand in an upright position, but eventually just slumping onto Jay's arm. I could feel him leading me somewhere and I soon enough found myself being sat down on a bench.

"Hey Markie, can you get me some water for her please, mate?" I heard Jay's voice say. I wasn't fully aware of my surroundings, but I knew for certain I'd never been _this_ drunk before. I felt someone forcing a glass into my hand, and I saw Markie's face swimming in front of my eyes. I laughed a little as I felt Jay lift the glass to my lips and pour some liquid in. I spluttered as I wasn't expecting it.

"Eugh! Go away!" I moaned, my alcohol riddled mouth talking for itself. I pushed the glass away from my face.

"Babes, it'll help," Jay pleaded with me. I heard the worry in his voice. I also heard muttering behind Jay but I couldn't make out who the voices belonged to. I sighed as I felt Jay lift the glass again. This time I was prepared and I opened my mouth willingly. I swallowed the water sighed. Already the cold air was sobering me up.

I looked up to see Howard and Mark talking. I knew they were obviously talking about me and my drunk state but I couldn't make assumptions.

* * *

After about half an hour and quite a lot of water, I was slightly less drunk. At least I wasn't slurring my words as much and I knew what I was doing!! I was apologising profusely to Jay, Markie and Howard for my actions when Gary came out into the garden.

"Where've you lot been? Emma's been asking about ya, Mark, mate!" he said, looking at each of us. I knew I had a guilty face because I saw Gary raise his eyebrow a little.

"Sorry, Gaz!" I muttered. "It's my fault. All the expensive ale's gone straight to my head!" Jay put his arm round me and kissed my hair. Gary shook his head a little.

"Not used to the celeb lifestyle then?" he replied, smirking. I blushed a little in reply as we all made our way back inside. My head was starting to hurt and I couldn't face the prospect of seeing all of those celebrities passing judgement on me.

"I think it's my bedtime," I said softly, resting my head on Jay's shoulder. I could feel a wave of tiredness coming over me, and I knew it was from the alcohol and the quickness of my sobering up.

"Alright then, babe," Jay replied, pulling me tight. "Hey, Doug, I'm gonna get this one to bed," he called to Howard, just before he crossed the threshold of the ballroom. Howard turned around and looked at us. He smiled sweetly, looking at me. He grinned before speaking.

"I think you better had before she goes asleep on ya shoulder!" he said, noting my drooping eyelids. I jerked myself awake so I could at least make my own way to our room. I smiled a little as I bid my goodnight to him and asked him to apologise to Gary and Dawn for slipping out early. I also asked him if he could get the bouquet for me, since it was me who'd caught it…

* * *

When I got to our room, I tripped a little as I walked inside. I blinked when Jay turned on the light, as it hurt my head quite a lot. I kicked off my shoes and sighed a little at the throbbing in my head.

"Eugh! I need to get these damn pins out of my head!" I groaned. "They're giving me a propa bad headache!" I started to make my way into the bathroom as Jay passed comment.

"I don't think it's just those pins that are giving you a headache, love," he said, coming in behind me. "Here, let me help you," he offered, seeing my hands raking my head searching for the pins buried inside my hair.

"Did you have fun tonight, Hannah?" he asked me, as we both started pulling the pins out and letting my hair drop.

"Oh, yeah! It was incredible!" I replied, trying to sound enthusiastic, but failing because of tiredness. I yawned deeply as I felt Jay pull the last pin out of my hair and my hair fell round my face.

"Lets get you to bed. You're exhausted!" Jay said, taking my hand and leading me out of the bathroom. I had my jarmies already set out on the bed. I'd put them there this morning so they'd be ready for me now.

"Can you help me with this flamin' zipper, please, Jay?" I asked, trying to reach for it at the top of my back, but failing miserably. Jay rolled his eyes as he came over to me. He was smiling as he sat down beside me and started pulling the zipper down. I quivered at the soft touch of his warm skin on my own and I could feel the impulses of my body overpowering me.

"Jay…" I breathed, as I leaned in to kiss him passionately. I felt him finish pulling my zipper open and he put more effort into the kiss he was giving to me. I placed one hand on his shoulder and I began to entwine the fingers of my other into his hair as he pushed me back onto the bed. I knew what was going to happen...

"I love you so much, Jay," I breathed, as he slipped my dress off and started placing kisses on my neck. He brought one of his hands around my back as he returned his lips to fight with my own.

"I love you too, Hannah," he answered, softly, running a hand down my exposed flesh. "You make me so complete and you've given me the perfect opportunity tonight…" he trailed off, as he cupped my cheek and kissed me furiously. Passion ensued between us once again and I was sure of a night of amazing fun with the man I loved with all my heart…


	14. Ch14 A Birthday Surprise

**TITLE: **Once Upon a Dream

**RATING: **PG-13/R in places

**AUTHOR: **Hannah

**DISCLAIMER: **_This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any link to real characters is purely fictional. Any reference to Take That or their families, and any event, location that may fit their real locations or connection between them and the fictional characters is purely coincidental. The copyright for this story and their own characters belong to the author. Please do not steal/copy or use them without express permission of the writer. _

**SETTING: **Anywhere and everywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Jason Orange (of Take That fame) is my true love and stories about him are one of the best types of story. I just hope you like it. I decided to go a little random with this one but anyhoo, here goes.

* * *

**Chapter 14 - A Birthday Surprise**

**2 weeks later…**

When I'd gotten back from London, I was so head over heels in love with Jay. He made my world complete, and he was all I needed, especially with Jake's funeral just a few days after my return…

We'd all gone to Wooten Bassett for his return, and I was so grateful to the people of that small village who turned out in their hundreds to show support for yet another fallen British victim of the war.

Jay was my shoulder to cry on and he stayed with me for hours on end while I cried in my room. After staying strong for the first couple of days after the news, the grief finally hit me and I couldn't bare to face anywhere but the four walls of my own bedroom. Every night, I would cry myself to sleep in Jason's arms, wondering why it had to be my brother who had been killed…

Anyway, I'd missed quite a bit of uni, and today was my first day back since the news broke of Jake's death. Kelly was my rock for the day and Jay had promised to be there for me when I got home.

Through the day, I found myself shedding silent tears at the back of lecture halls and classrooms, but I had to concentrate if I was ever to pass this year of uni. I was wanting to skip everything to get home, but I knew I couldn't.

"Shit!" I muttered, as _How Did It Come To This?_ began playing in the middle of Danny's lecture. I looked down to see Jay's name as the caller ID. Quickly apologising to Danny, I ran out to take the call.

"Hey babes. How are you holding out?" I heard him ask me. I could tell he was still worried about me. I'd been off my food and my emotions had been all over the place.

"I'll be ok. Kelly's looking after me. Besides, I need to catch up on this work," I replied. I could tell he was smiling.

"That's good. You will be home on time, won't you?" he questioned. I wondered why he needed to know as I answered.

"Ummm, yeah. Kelly's got the car so I'll probably be home earlier. Why?"

"You'll see," he replied. I heard the note of mischief in his voice.

"What's going on?" I inquired, eager to know what my boyfriend had planned for me.

"Like I said, you'll see!" he answered. "Now, I've gotta go otherwise it won't be ready for when you get in, ok? I love you. Bye babe!!"

"What won't be ready?" I said loudly as I heard him put the phone down. I was sure I heard him laugh before the line went dead. I was rather excited, and that put me in a better mood for the remaining part of Danny's lecture and for Lizzie's marketing tutorial afterwards.

* * *

"Do you know what he's got planned for me?" I asked Kelly, while we tried whiling away the dullness of the traffic jam.

"Maybe," she replied, grinning. I looked at her and she obviously did know.

"Bitch! Tell me!!" I said, nudging her in the arm. She just continued to grin but she certainly wasn't going to tell me anything, so I just sat a pretended to sulk for the rest of the journey home. It was actually exciting me, wondering about what Jay had planned for me.

* * *

We pulled up outside of my house and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. That was until Kelly quickly shoved a blindfold on my face and threw my world into darkness. I fought with her to try and get it off, but she tied it tight.

"Fuckin' cow!! What's going on?!?" I said, as I felt the door of the car open and someone take my hand.

"You'll see soon enough, Hannah," I heard Kelly's voice say as she led me up the garden path. I listened to her instructions telling me to step up the front porch steps of my house. I listened as the door opened. I could smell a barbeque going as Kelly led me through the house. I could tell she was leading me to my back garden because the barbeque smell was getting stronger by the second.

I stepped down onto what I knew was the decking and Kelly stopped me. She untied my blindfold and I opened my eyes to see quite a lot of people stood around smiling at me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" they screamed and I almost had heart failure. I'd actually forgotten about my own birthday in all of the happenings of the last few weeks!! I was in shock as I took a look at my surroundings. 'Happy 20th Birthday' banners were hung at strategic places along the fence as I looked at the faces of the people around me. I could see a few of my work colleagues and a couple of my old school friends. There were several of my aunts and uncles and cousins there and, at the back of the group, I could make out Howard, Mark and Emma. I could also see Dominic, Oliver, Justin and Jenny, Jason's mother and brothers. I was a little surprised at this, but I didn't care about that now. I searched frantically for Jay but I couldn't see him. My heart dropped, wondering where he could be.

"Surprise, babes," came his voice, as a pair of hands covered my eyes. I fought them off and turned around to look into the eyes of the man I loved. He was smiling brightly, and I went weak at the knees yet again. He leaned down to kiss me softly, and when I pulled away, I looked round to see everyone grinning at me. I blushed as everyone came forward to give me my birthday wishes.

* * *

"Happy birthday, love!" came my mum's voice a couple of hours later. "Sorry I had to work today!"

I ignored her words and ran over to her, pulling her into a hug.

"Don't worry about it, mum. I'm just glad you got home in time!" I replied, releasing her. My father came forward and pecked her on the cheek. He gave me a quick hug before returning to the barbeque to help my cousin, Adam, with producing the food.

"Here!" Kelly said, forcing another WKD on me. "It's your birthday! You _need_ to have a drink in your hand at all times!" she said, happily. I grinned as I took the bottle from her.

"Thanks, Kel. I thought Charlie and Mike would have been here, mind," I said, looking round in case I'd missed them.

"They're working tonight. Both on night shifts," Kelly replied, taking my hand and bringing me forward to mingle some more. As I got stuck into a conversation with my Aunty Margaret, I saw Kelly sneak off to Howard's side and the pair of them disappeared behind the rosebush at the bottom of the garden. I rolled my eyes as I returned my focus to my Aunty.

* * *

"I just wanna say thank you to each and every one of you for coming tonight. You've really made this special for me, even though I actually forgot it was my birthday," I said, blushing a little. "You've all been so supportive to me and my parents with everything that's gone on in the last couple of weeks, and we can't thank you enough for it." I looked around to see everyone smiling.

"Now, I want to thank a couple of individual people, so Kelly," I stated, walking forward and bringing her in front of everyone. "You've been my best friend since we were in like year 4. You've been there for me through thick and thin and you stuck by me no matter what it's cost you, so I just want to thank you for being such an amazing friend!" I pulled her into a hug, and she muttered a few thank you's into my ear before I released her. "I'll get you a present next time. I would have had some if I'd have known about this party," I said, winking at Jay, as everyone laughed a little.

I walked over to my parents next. "Mum, Daddy, I just want to say that you two are the best parents anyone could ever ask for. You've pushed me to follow my dreams and you've always been there when I've needed you…"

"For lending money?" my mum said, grinning at me. I laughed at her comments as my father smiled at me.

"Yeah, and by the way, can you lend me 50 quid so I can get Kelly a present for being so awesome?" I said, grinning as everyone chuckled. "Nah, I'm only messing. But seriously, I could not have asked for better parents. I know I was a right little bitch when I was younger…"

"Still are," my dad muttered, and I grinned."

"But you never gave up on me and it's because of you that I'm the person I am today, so thank you!" I pulled them both into a hug and told them some things that I couldn't say in front of everyone else. When I released them, I turned my attention to Jay. He was stood a little off to the side of the group and he was smiling at me.

"The last person I wanna thank is Jason. Baby, can you come over here a minute?" I said, motioning for him to join me. He came over and grabbed my outstretched hand. He gave it a small squeeze as I continued.

"As most of you know, I'm currently in a relationship with this amazing man. Now, we've had our critics…" I shot a nasty look to my cousin Adam. He'd gone ballistic when he found out about Jay and I because of the age difference, but I told him straight that Jay was perfect for me. "But Jason is the most incredible man I have ever met." I looked into his eyes before continuing. "Jay, you've been like a lifeline to me. Before I met you, I was wondering where my life was going, wondering what the point of it was. Now you've come into my life and I know now that you're the one for me. I want to thank you for pulling together this amazing party tonight and I also want to thank you for being my rock over these last few weeks. You've been there for me at my lowest and I can't thank you enough for it. I love you so much!"

I heard a collective intake of breath from the gathered audience as I leaned up to kiss Jay. He returned my kiss gently and then he pulled away. I saw him look towards my parents and then to Kelly, who gave him a smile. She gave him a quick nod too and I was wondering what was about to happen as Kelly put the music back on. I smiled at Jay, as the crowd broke up a little to continue the party. I was glad we had the patio lights to light up the garden.

Jay led me to the garden swing by the rosebush. I was smiling as we sat down. For some reason, I heard somewhat of a quiet descend on everyone, and it felt like they were all watching me and Jay. I saw Jay looking rather nervous and twitchy.

"Hannah, darling," he said, taking my hands in his own. I smiled at his soft touch. "I… I know we've only been together for a very short amount of time, but I feel like I know you so well. You've turned my life around in ways that you couldn't possibly comprehend." I was blushing so much at his words. They made me want to cry. "I want to live every last moment of my life with you, Hannah." He leaned in and kissed me softly. When he pulled away, I could see tears glistening in his eyes. "Close your eyes because I've got one more surprise for you, babe," he whispered. I raised my eyebrow at him, but did as he asked. I felt the swing move from the loss of weight. He'd obviously stood up.

"Open them," he breathed a moment later. I gulped, wondering what sight would meet my eyes when they opened. Taking a deep breath, I peeked out of my eyes, and I almost died. There was Jay, down on one knee, a small, open ring-box in his hand. I could see the glitter of the tiny diamonds and the white gold band. I looked into Jay's face and he was smiling at me.

"By catching Dawn's bouquet, you gave me the perfect chance. Hannah Williams, will you do me the grandest honour of making me the happiest man on the planet by becoming my wife?"

* * *

I was sat in a stunned silence. I could hear the 'awww's' coming from the female guests, and the 'lucky bastard!' comments coming from the male guests. I looked up to the decking to see everyone gathered round, Kelly stood at the very front, Howard's hand clutched in her right hand, and a camera clutched in the left. I could see the red light blinking and I knew she was filming this, the best moment of the night. Everyone was smiling as I returned my focus to Jay. I think I actually lost the feeling in my jaw because I couldn't remember how to speak. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes as I regained feeling to my body.

"Oh my…" I gasped finally. I was still in shock. "Oh, Jay!" I could see he was getting the desired effect he wanted as he grinned at me.

"Well, is it a 'yes' or a 'no'?" he asked, cheekily. I took a deep breath, contemplating the two answers. After a moment of thought, I finally decided on my own future.

"Yes, of course!" I breathed. I couldn't actually take in the fact that I was sealing my life in Jay's hands, but I saw a huge grin appear on his face as he took the ring out of the box and place it on my finger. I jumped as I heard Kelly scream.

"I love you with all my heart, Hannah," Jay said, standing up and sweeping me into his arms. He kissed me furiously before putting me into an upright position so I could be engulfed by Kelly.

* * *

The next hour or so was just a blur of people congratulating us. It went by in such a haze that I barely remembered the amount of times the word 'congratulations' got mentioned. I also lost count of the amount of times Kelly told me she would organise everything for me because she'd already got first dibs on being my maid of honour.

Once the party had died down and the majority of the guests had left, I finally had time to take a proper look at my engagement ring with Kelly twittering away at my side about all of the ideas she had for my dress, the bridesmaid dresses, Jay's suit and God knows what else…

I couldn't believe it. My life was completely turned upside down but I was so grateful for everything that had happened. I was actually glad about the fact I fainted at my X Factor audition now!!! As I admired the beauty of the ring, it was finally time for Jay, Markie and the others to leave, seeing that the boys had an early booking at the studio in the morning. Jay took my hand and led me into the kitchen for a bit of privacy while the others said goodbye to everyone.

"You've got no idea of how happy you've made me tonight, Hannah. I've been blessed to get you in my life, and I can't thank the stars enough for giving me such an amazing, caring, kind, gentle, sexy woman to live the rest of my life with," he said, locking his fingers with my own. He leaned down to kiss me passionately. I pulled away, smiling.

"I could only ever have imagined this in a dream, Jay," I said, as he returned my smile. "I can't believe I'll actually get to be Mrs. Jason Orange." I giggled at my own words. It sounded rather funny on the tongue. Jay smiled at me a leaned in for another kiss.

"Oy! Time to go, mate!" I heard Howard calling. I sighed as we walked back out into the garden.

"Thank you so much for coming tonight, Markie, Emma," I said, walking over to the couple. Both of them smiled as I looked to Howard.

"Thank you too, Doug," I stated as he came to hug me. I grinned as he released me and spoke.

"You're very welcome. And if he give you any trouble," he said, pointing towards Jay. "Just give me a ring and I'll sort him out for ya!" Howard winked at me as Kelly stepped forward and linked her hand with his.

"I think Kel will have that one sorted before you, Doug," I said, grinning, as I watched my best friend lean up to kiss him on the cheek.

Kelly and I walked our friends to the front door. A car was waiting for them. I stepped down with Jay as Kelly did the same with Howard.

"See you soon, girls!" Mark said, as he and Emma started walking down the path. I smiled as I looked into Jay's eyes. He leaned down and kissed me gently. When he pulled away, I saw that familiar sparkle present.

"I love you, Jason," I whispered, and he smiled.

"I love you too, Hannah," he replied, taking my hand and placing a soft kiss on it. "Happy birthday." He smiled at me before continuing. "I'll call you in the morning, babes." I smiled as he released my hand. He and Howard started to make their way down the path to the car as Kelly and I watched, our hearts saddened at the fact our lovers were leaving us, even if it was only for a short time…


	15. Ch15 Once Upon a Dream

**TITLE: **Once Upon a Dream

**RATING: **PG-13/R in places

**AUTHOR: **Hannah

**DISCLAIMER: **_This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any link to real characters is purely fictional. Any reference to Take That or their families, and any event, location that may fit their real locations or connection between them and the fictional characters is purely coincidental. The copyright for this story and their own characters belong to the author. Please do not steal/copy or use them without express permission of the writer. _

**SETTING: **Anywhere and everywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Jason Orange (of Take That fame) is my true love and stories about him are one of the best types of story. I just hope you like it. I decided to go a little random with this one but anyhoo, here goes.

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Once Upon a Dream**

"I can't believe the three of you knew and none of you told me!!" I moaned the next morning. Kelly had stayed for the night and we had spent a good hour or so admiring my new ring before bed. We were now sat in the kitchen eating breakfast with my parents. Kelly smiled at my words.

"When you think about it, would you really have wanted to know?" I grinned as _How Did It Come To This?_ began to play. Hoping it was Jason, my face fell a little when I saw Charlotte's caller ID. Wondering what Kelly's sister wanted (although I had a pretty shrewd suspicion of what it was), I answered.

"Hey Charlie!" I said, brightly.

"Did he ask you then?" she enquired, and I could tell from her tone that she was grinning.

"You knew? She fuckin' told you but not me?!" I replied, trying to sound offended at the fact my best friend had told her own sister news about me but she'd not told me the news about me.

"Well, yeah! So obviously he asked you by that reaction. Did you say yes?" Charlie stated, laughing a little. I could hear the excitement in her tone.

"Would I get my ear squee'd off if I said I did say yes?" I asked, holding the phone a little away from my ear because I already knew the answer to the question. I heard a high-pitched "Oh My God!!" and then lots of squee's of happiness from Charlotte. I laughed, as Kelly rolled her eyes at my phone. We could all hear Charlie's reaction and it was rather amusing.

"Oh, congratulations, Hannah! I'm so thrilled for you!!" she said, eventually calming down. I grinned as I replied.

"Thanks, Charlie, but Kel's already took first dibs on being my maid of honour," I said, winking at my best friend.

"Ah well, she'll be prefect for you. I've gotta dash cos David'll be getting in soon. Bye my lovely and congrats!" Charlie said, hanging up to go and get herself ready for her boyfriend.

"Bye Charlie!" I said, returning my phone to my pocket. I smiled as my parents got up. They were both due to leave for work any minute and they were starting to gather their things together. I continued to eat my breakfast in silence, admiring the ring that was shining on my engagement finger.

My parents bid us goodbye and left a few moments later as I continued to look at the ring. Kelly obviously noticed because she spoke up a second later.

"To think that only ever started out as a childhood fantasy!!" she said, and I grinned at her.

"I know," I replied, as I began daydreaming of my memories of Jason and Take That.

* * *

_**2006**_

_"_Another_ Jason Orange poster?" my mum said, as I ripped the page out of the Smash Hits magazine to add to my growing collection of Take That and Jason posters._

_"What's wrong with Jay? He's just as nice as the other lads," I replied._

_Since the boys had reformed, my obsession for them had returned bigger and better than it had been the first time round. I'd been too young back then to really appreciate the good looks of the boys and the incredible fandom they created, but now, I was older and wiser, and I really was starting to understand why the boys were so amazing._

_"You were never this bad the first time round," my mum said, rolling her eyes at me. She looked round my room at the numerous posters here, there and everywhere of the boys. Most of them were mainly from magazines like Smash Hits, but I had a giant A1 poster of the boys hanging beside my wardrobe. It was this poster that I cherished the most because I'd been lucky enough to get my cousin, Kayla, to take it to be signed by the boys when she went to see them on the Ultimate Tour a couple of months before._

_"That's because I was too young to understand last time. Besides, you don't have to listen to me jabbering away about them. That's what Kelly's for now!!" I retorted, choosing an empty spot on the wall for the poster._

* * *

**_2007_**

_"Hands off Gary, by the way. He's mine!" Kelly muttered, as we queued up to go into the MEN arena for the first of the Manchester concerts of the Beautiful World tour. I grinned at her as I held my programme tight._

_"Oh don't worry! I've got my eyes on Jason since he's actually available!" I replied as we finally got through the door to make our way to our seats._

_"Fuckin' hell! Do you wanna marry him or something cos he's all you ever seem to talk about when we get onto the subject of the most beautiful men in the world!!" I giggled at her comments._

_"Oh yeah. Imagine it! Fat, spotty little Hannah Williams, the daughter of an Army Lieutenant, getting married to the tall, dark, amazingly handsome Jason Orange of Take That. I fuckin' wish, love!" I replied, giggling as we took our seats. I was so excited, because our seats were right by the B-stage!!_

_"We'll get up close and personal with the lads according to our Andrea!" I muttered, excitedly. My cousin, Andrea, had already been to see the show in Newcastle and she'd told me all of the details, including the fact that the boys would be making their way through the crowd at the end of _Everything Changes_!! Needless to say Kelly and I were waiting in anticipation for that moment!!_

_I was cheering loudly when Jay announced the boys would be coming through the crowd. I just hoped that he'd be coming past us so I could get a cheeky squeeze of his bum. To both our delights, it was Gary and Jason who came towards us, and the fight was on to push to the front to touch the boys. I certainly got jostled about a lot!!_

_"Calm down ladies!" I heard one of the stewards call as Jason got mightily close to where we were standing. I reached out and he shook my hand, smiling warmly at me. As he started to move away, I went in for the kill and got that elusive bum pinch that Andrea had failed to get when she'd gone to see the show a few weeks earlier._

_"Cow!!" I heard Kelly call as she noticed me grabbing Jay's arse. I laughed as she scrambled forwards to get near to Gary, who was just coming past us._

_"I love you, Gary Barlow! Leave Dawn for me!!" she shouted to his back as he clambered through the mountain of screaming fans. I shook my head at her as we craned our necks to see the boys getting back to the main stage._

_We went crazy at the climax of the show, but we really didn't want it to end because it was so incredible. It would certainly not be something I'd be forgetting in a hurry!!_

* * *

**_2008_**

_"Delayed by half an hour?!?" Kelly moaned. It was December 1st 2008 and we were sat in the departures lounge waiting for our flight to Paris for the launch of the new album, The Circus. "We'll never be there on time now!!"_

_"Don't worry. It's only an hour or so to Paris. We'll be there!" I reassured her. We were staying over night and we were so excited about it. We'd not told anyone that we were going over to Paris, except for Kelly's sister, Charlotte. She promised not to tell our parents or anyone else, and we were so grateful. I'd told my mum that I'd be staying at Kelly's tonight and she'd told her mum the same but in reverse. We knew they couldn't stop us, however, since we'd both just turned 19 and were legally free to do what we wanted, but we just wanted to make sure._

_When the flight finally took off, I had my iPod out and we both sat listening to the boys' music for the duration of the flight. Although the flight was only short, it seemed to take an age for the pilot to finally touch down at Charles De Gaulle airport. I had the address of the launch place stored firmly in my handbag along with our tickets. Neither of us could wait. We were so excited._

_I was glad I knew the basics of French, so I was able to communicate somewhat efficiently with the French, especially when speaking with the taxi driver._

_The launch party was incredible. The pair of us got so close to the boys that we could almost touch them!! The party was so intimate that there were only a few fans present. I had no idea that my cousin Andrea had also got tickets, so we were pleasantly surprised when she came over to us with her friend, Leanne._

_"I gather you didn't tell your mum you were coming cos she certainly didn't mention it when she phoned the other day," Andrea said, when she reached me. She had a look of mock stern on her face and I grinned at her._

_"It kinda slipped my mind," I replied, hugging her. I'd not seen her since 2006, when she'd last visited the family, so it was quite a nice surprise. "I kinda told her I was staying at Kelly's tonight…" I trailed off as I looked to the stage. My focus centred on Jason, but I'll admit the other boys were quite a sight to look at…_

_The four of us had such a blast at the party. I got quite nervous when we got to meet the boys, but it went well. I got their autographs and we all got photos with them. It was so good!!_

* * *

"Oy dolly day dream!!" came Kelly's voice, and I quickly snapped out of my daydream. I blushed a little.

"Sorry, lovely. I was just thinking of Beautiful World and The Circus launch," I replied. "I can't believe how much has happened since then. It's incredible!!"

"I know. Especially since you grabbed Jay's arse at Beautiful World," Kelly said, sniggering. I grinned at her. "Oh, and guess what I found the other day?" I wondered for a moment.

"Enlighten me oh dear friend of mine. What did you find the other day?" I asked, my tone full of mockery. Kelly gave me evils before she spoke.

"You know you just mentioned The Circus launch? I found my pictures from it in the bottom of my chest of drawers!!" I smiled at her. God how long ago it seemed that we were sneaking off to Paris to go and see our boys launch their new album, but in reality, it was only just less than a year ago.

"Really? Wow, to think that was only last December. We're only in November now, so it's not even quite a full year!!" I replied, thinking of all the amazing things that had happened in the last few months.

"I know! You've lost so much weight since then though," Kelly said, smiling. "What is it now? Just on 3 stone?"

"Yeah. 3 stone 4 pound in about 9 months," I replied, grinning. I felt so much better for it, and I knew that so many others could see the difference in me because of it. "We'd best get going, anyway!"

"Oh God, yeah," Kelly said, checking her watch. We both scrambled to get our uni things together for yet another long but fruitful day of uni work. I was wondering what comments I'd get today, since the tiny white gold band was sparkling on my finger for everyone to see…


	16. Ch16 An Unexpected Hospital Visit

**TITLE: **Once Upon a Dream

**RATING: **PG-13/R in places

**AUTHOR: **Hannah

**DISCLAIMER: **_This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any link to real characters is purely fictional. Any reference to Take That or their families, and any event, location that may fit their real locations or connection between them and the fictional characters is purely coincidental. The copyright for this story and their own characters belong to the author. Please do not steal/copy or use them without express permission of the writer. _

**SETTING: **Anywhere and everywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Jason Orange (of Take That fame) is my true love and stories about him are one of the best types of story. I just hope you like it. I decided to go a little random with this one but anyhoo, here goes.

* * *

**Chapter 16 - An Unexpected Hospital Visit**

**6 weeks later…**

It was mid-January and the boys were busy in LA working on the new album, and almost everyone I knew had knowledge of my pending nuptials with Jay. Because we weren't due back at uni for another week, Kelly and I were sat in the Barlow household, planning, along with Dawn and Emma, for Gary and Mark's birthday party the following weekend.

"Gary and Mark get back on Friday, don't they, Em?" I asked, as I made the final check of the guest list. It was mainly family who were invited, but I recognized a few of the members of the Take That band and a few of the dancers, so I was glad of a bit of knowledge of at least some of the guests.

"Yeah. Doug and Jay are getting in tomorrow, aren't they?" Emma replied, as she took the guest list from me to write down the final number of people who would be attending.

"Yeah. I think Jay said their flight lands at half 2 tomorrow afternoon," I said. I'd really missed him these past couple of weeks. The boys had flown out to LA the day after Boxing Day, and so I couldn't spend New Year with the one man I truly wanted to spend it with. I knew Jay missed me a lot, because not a day had gone by where I'd not spent about 4 hours chatting away with him on the phone, running up my parents' phone bill in the process. I was nervous about his return though, because I'd not told him about the summer job I had lined up, which meant I'd be spending about 3 months in Florida.

"When do you go to Disney again?" Dawn asked, as she finished off feeding Daisy. Dawn and Emma were my new best friends. The four of us got along so well that we almost seemed like sisters.

"I fly out June 1st, and it's the last week of May that you go, isn't it, Kel?" I asked, looking to my original best friend.

"Yeah. I can't wait!" she replied. "Have you told Jay yet?" she asked me, and I knew that she already had her answer.

"Not yet. I don't know what to say, because I know he despises the America flights," I answered. "You told Doug?" I looked at Kelly, who looked rather guilty.

"Not yet. I was thinking we could tell the both together. How does that sound? That was it won't be as bad," she said, smiling at me.

"I guess, yeah!" I replied, watching as Elwood prodded hell out of Emma's arm because he was hungry.

* * *

"Jay!!" I called, running forward as I saw my fiancé coming out of the terminal. I ran up to him and he swept me up in his arms, spinning me round and hugging me. He kissed me furiously before I spoke again. "I've missed you so much!" He put me back down on my feet and took my hand.

"You've got no idea of how badly I've missed you, babes," he replied, putting his arm round me. He noticed Kelly waiting by the car. "Doug'll be here in two secs. He's just been mobbed," he said, grinning as we reached the car. I watched, as Howard emerged from the terminal looking extremely flustered. Kelly ran forward into his arms, and I watched as they had a fast and furious lip wrestle. I knew she'd missed Howard immensely, even though they'd only been together for about a month and a half.

"Dawn and Em want to talk to you about the party," I said, as Howard came up to us, hand in hand with Kelly. Jay opened the door of the car for me and I got in, followed by him, Kelly and Howard. I knew that now was the time to tell the boys, so I took a deep breath.

"Umm, Jay? Doug?" I said. Kelly caught my tone and she knew what I was about to say.

"Yeah, babes?" Jay asked, smiling at me. I returned the warmth of his smile before speaking.

"Umm, this summer, we've both got jobs, but it means we're gonna be in Florida for about 3 months because we're gonna be working at Walt Disney World," I said, tentatively. I was unsure of how the boys would react, but to my pleasure, they were quite pleased.

"Really? That's incredible!!" Doug said, hugging Kelly. Jay took my hand and leaned in to kiss me.

"I'm so happy for you, babes. That's such an amazing opportunity!" he said, pulling away from me. "I'm gonna have to come and visit you when you're over there!!" I smiled at his words as the car continued on to Gary's house.

"Only thing is, I'm not gonna be there for your 40th birthday," I muttered. I wanted to cry at the fact that I wouldn't get to spend the milestone birthday with my fiancé.

"Well, I'll just have to bring everyone over to Florida so you can celebrate it with us!" Jay said, pulling me close and kissing my hair. I was very happy at the thought, because it meant I'd get to spend his birthday with the people I counted as my new family.

* * *

"Shut up! They'll be here any second!" I muttered to Kelly, who was twittering away about the party.

"Get down! They're here!" Emma hissed, suddenly, appearing in the doorway. She'd been watching for the arrival of Gary and Mark for the last 15 or so minutes, and, because it was so quiet, I could hear the crunch of gravel as a car came up the driveway.

I watched as Kelly tried to muffle her giggles. When I thought about it, it was actually rather funny. Neither of us had been to, let alone organised, a surprise party before, so that just sent the both of us into fits of silent giggles. I stuffed my fist in my mouth to stifle the sound as we heard the front door open.

"God knows why Em and Dawn wanted dinner here tonight. I mean at least let us have 5 minutes! We've only just got back from bloody LA!" we heard Markie say. I smirked at Kel as the lounge door opened.

"SURPRISE!!!" we all shouted, and I laughed as Gary and Mark jumped out of their skins. They started laughing as Emma and Dawn stepped forward to hug Mark and Gary respectively. I smiled as Jay took my hand and led me forward. Howard did the same with Kelly.

"We know your birthday was on Wednesday, Gary and your's isn't until next week, Mark, but we thought why not celebrate your homecoming by having a birthday party?" I said, grinning. I stepped forward to hug Gary and Mark.

"You organised this?" Markie enquired. I smiled.

"Well, me, Kelly, Dawn and Emma," I answered, as Kelly stepped forward to hug the boys. Jay and Howard stepped forward to shake hands with the two birthday boys, and then we stepped back to allow everyone else to come forward and give the boys their own birthday wishes.

"You ok, Han?" Kelly asked me sharply, taking in my appearance. All of a sudden, a wave of cold had swept over my body and I felt rather ill. I clutched at my side as a sharp shooting pain ripped through it. I couldn't take it, and I fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

"Hannah!" I heard Jay call. I felt his soft hands cup my cheek, but blackness came upon me, as the pain was too unbearable.

* * *

"She's waking up!" I heard Kelly's frantic voice say. My mind was cloudy as I tried to piece together my thoughts. I screwed up my eyes, trying to open them to get away from the darkness, but I had to blink several times to focus them when I finally did manage to open my eyes.

"Hannah! Thank God!" I heard Jay say, relief echoing in every syllable. "You scared me half to death!" I was trying to comprehend Jay's words. My mind was fuzzy. The last thing I remember was greeting Mark and Gary at their birthday party.

"Wh… What's going on?" I muttered, trying to sit up. I could feel wires protruding from all over my body, and my side felt like it had a knife wedged there. It hurt like hell to say the least!

"Shh, babes," Jay said, soothingly, sitting on the edge of my bed and placing his hand on my cheek. "Go and get Sandra and Peter!" I heard him mutter, and a moment later, I heard a door close.

"You gave us quite a fright, babe," Jay said, stroking my hair. I felt like crap and I clutched my side because I was in agony.

"What happened?" I asked again. My mind was becoming less fuzzy and I recognised the familiar smell of the hospital. I heard Jay sigh.

"Your appendix burst so you had to have an emergency appendectomy," he said, smiling softly at me.

"So that's why my side is killing me then?" I said, mirroring his smile. I heard the door open, and before I could get a word in edgeways, my mum had thrown herself onto me, hugging the life out of me. Needless to say she put immense pressure on my, now appendix free, abdomen, and I yelped in pain.

"OW! Get off me, mum!" I said, pushing her away and grabbing my side. Underneath the hospital gown, I could feel a dressing and I knew that was where the stitches would be. I wondered how the hell my appendix could have burst so suddenly, but then I realised that I must have ruined the party.

"Oh, God! Mark and Gary must hate me because I ruined their party!" I whimpered. I could feel a few tears starting to roll down my cheeks, and Jay pulled me into a hug, making sure not to put pressure on my side.

"Actually, they were quite worried, to be honest," Jay said, softly, kissing my hair.

"Everyone was. Even the kids were worried about you!" Kelly butted in. I smiled weakly.

"Why is it that bad stuff ALWAYS happens to me?" I wondered out loud, and I heard a small laugh from my mum. I looked in her direction as Kelly muttered something about going to phone Howard to let him know I was awake and ok.

"Bad stuff doesn't always happen to you. You just seem to unfortunately be there when bad things do happen," she said calmly and I rolled my eyes.

"Same difference!" I retorted, wincing a little. "Ouch! That hurts so much!" I muttered, screwing up my face as the pain course through me like hot pokers.

"I'll get the nurse to come and give you some more morphine," my father said, and I smiled at him as he left the room.

* * *

"Hey Hannah!" came the sound of Howard's voice a couple of hours later. I'd not long woken up after having a couple of hours rest, and I smiled as I realised he wasn't alone.

"Here's the party crasher, Gaz!" came Mark's voice and I grinned.

"You look a hell of a lot better than you did when they took you away in that ambulance yesterday!" Gary said. My smile widened as I saw that the boys had come bearing gifts. There were flowers, get well balloons, chocolates and all kinds. The boys placed the gifts around the room to brighten in up a little, and then they turned to me and handed me several cards. I smiled as I picked up the first card. Reading the name on the front, I realised that it was clearly a child's handwriting. I quickly opened it to find a homemade card, decorated with sparkles and glitter.

"All the kids wanted to send you a get well card so they made that for you," Gary said and I positively beamed as I opened it to read their words.

_'To Hannah, We hope you feel better soon. When you get out of hospital, you can come and have a tea party with us for Daddy's birthday since you missed the party. Get well soon, Hannah! Love Daniel, Grace, Emily, Lola, Elwood, Willow and Daisy.'_

I positively started beaming as I re-read the kids' words. I smiled at Gary and picked up my other cards. The first one was from Mark and Emma, the next from Gary and Dawn and the last from Howard and Kelly.

"Thanks, everyone!" I said, grinning at my friends gathered around me. I was glad to know that so many people cared about me. I smiled as I watched Howard arranging the floral decoration for me. "You'd make a good flower arranger, Doug!" I joked, and everyone started to grin.

"You reckon?" he replied, grinning at me. I looked up as the door of my room opened. I saw a smiling face admiring the new room décor.

"Miss Williams? Glad to see ye finally awake!" came the male voice. I could tell from the accent he was a Scotsman. I smiled at him. "I'm Doctor Carlisle Beckett. I performed the surgery on ye. It were lucky we got to ye when we did, otherwise it may 'ave been a bit worse for ye, Miss Williams." My eyes widened at his words.

"Really, doctor?" I said, a little shocked. "Wow! Guess I'm lucky to have so much good company otherwise I probably wouldn't have got here as fast as I did." I smiled softly at Jay, who was half-concealed at the back of the group.

"Aye, ye be very lucky in my opinion." I saw Howard, Mark and Gary grinning, as Doctor Beckett quickly discussed my prognosis. "I'll be keepin' a close eye on ye for the next couple o' days because ye need ye rest." I smiled at him. "Ye be in good company so I'll need not worry too much about ye getting ye rest, Miss Williams. How's the pain?" He obviously must have noticed me wincing a little.

"I've had worse pain, but it's killing me right now," I said, clutching my side. He stepped forward to check the IV drip that was going into my hand.

"I'll get ye some more morphine to help with the pain, love," he stated, and he turned his attention to my friends. "Ye keep an eye on her? Make sure she rests up?" Mark snorted.

"Don't worry, about that, Doc. The resident health freak there'll make sure she don't move an inch," he said, nodding to Jay who, in turn, stared daggers at Mark. The doctor laughed as he left to get me some more morphine.

"Harsh that, Markie," Kelly said, grinning at Jay. "I mean we all know he's the one who likes to focus on his health but I mean... uhh…" she stumbled over her words, trying to figure out a good comeback for Markie's comments.

"Got ya with that one, ain't I?" he asked, grinning. Kelly blushed, as Doctor Beckett came back into the room, smiling at us all.

"Right, Miss Williams, this should help with the pain, but if ye need anything else, just call for one o' the nurses an' they'll sort ye out," he said, as he injected the morphine into my IV line. "It'll take a few minutes to work, but ye shouldn't be in too much pain soon." I smiled at him again as he left. I saw Kelly's look linger on the doctor, and I couldn't blame her. After all, he did have something going for him if you get my drift…

* * *

"What are you all still doing here?!?" came the exasperated voice of the ward sister. "Visiting hours ended 3 hours ago!! Out! All of you!" she snapped. I looked longingly at Jay.

"Umm… can Jason stay with me please?" I said softly, as my friends and my parents started gathering their stuff together. "It's just I have rather a huge fear of being in a hospital on my own…" I trailed off, looking hopefully at the nurse. She contemplated for a moment.

"I suppose I can make an exception, Miss Williams, but everyone else has to go now!" she looked ready to frog march everyone else out of the room.

"Glad you're feeling better, Han!" Howard said, smiling, as he took Kelly's hand. "Hopefully you'll be out of here soon." I smiled at him as Mark came over and hugged me.

"You'll be fine, chick. You've got Jay with ya, so nothing's gonna happen," he said, smiling warmly at me.

"Thanks, Markie," I answered quietly. I looked to everyone else. "Thanks for the presents, everyone It's took the edge off the room at least." I'd told everyone of why I hated hospitals so much and they totally understood my plight.

"We'll see you soon, Hannah, love. Get well soon, dude!" Gary said, as he opened the door.

"Get well soon, babe!" Kelly said, coming to hug me. "I'll call ya tomorrow."

"You just rest up, love," my mum stated, kissing my cheek. "Keep an eye on her, will you, Jay?" Jason smiled at her, as my dad came over to kiss my forehead.

"You're going to be fine, princess. You've got Jay so you'll be ok," he whispered in my ear. I smiled softly at him.

"Bye everyone!" I said, waving to my friends and parents as they exited. They all called their goodbyes to me and Jay as the nurse looked at them sternly.

* * *

"Eugh, I absolutely despise these places," I muttered, cuddling into Jay, who'd climbed up on the bed next to me. It was about half an hour since everyone left. He kissed my hair and took my IV free hand in his own.

"I know you don't, babes, but that was a long time ago. I promise I won't let anything like that happen to you again," he said softly. I smiled at his words, as the memories flooded my mind again. I'd been a small child and I had to spend the night in hospital. I wouldn't keep still as they tried to give me an injection, so while I slept, the nurse came in and gave it to me without my knowledge and to this day, I'll never forget the pain of it…

"You just get some rest, babes. You need it," I heard Jay whisper. I didn't need his words to know what I needed. Although I needed to get out of the hospital, I really did need rest, and I could feel sleep drifting over me. "I love you, Hannah." I barely took in his final words as I was taken over by the sleep medicine the morphine included…


	17. Ch17 Planning Begins

**TITLE: **Once Upon a Dream

**RATING: **PG-13/R in places

**AUTHOR: **Hannah

**DISCLAIMER: **_This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any link to real characters is purely fictional. Any reference to Take That or their families, and any event, location that may fit their real locations or connection between them and the fictional characters is purely coincidental. The copyright for this story and their own characters belong to the author. Please do not steal/copy or use them without express permission of the writer. _

**SETTING: **Anywhere and everywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Jason Orange (of Take That fame) is my true love and stories about him are one of the best types of story. I just hope you like it. I decided to go a little random with this one but anyhoo, here goes.

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Planning Begins**

I spent another day or so in the hospital before Doctor Beckett discharged me on the condition I would rest for at least a week so that I didn't burst my stitches. With Jay at my side nearly all the time, I knew I wouldn't be able to lift a finger...

* * *

"Hello?" I said, as I answered the call. I didn't look at the caller ID in the first place, so I was wondering who could be calling me.

"Hey Hannah! It's Markie. Just calling to see how you're doing?" came Mark's sweet voice. I smiled, knowing that people really did care for me, and then I answered him.

"Hey lovely! I'm ok. I'm on bed-rest and Jay won't let me move a muscle," I replied, laughing a little, because it made m side hurt a lot. I heard Markie copy my laugh.

"Yeah, well that's a health freak for ya!" he said, and I giggled. I stopped quickly at the pain in my side, as I listened to Markie rambling on about Jay's healthy lifestyle obsession, as the man in question brought me a tray of food for lunch. I smiled as he leaned in the kiss my forehead.

"Listen, I'm about to eat lunch, Markie," I stated, cutting Mark off mid-rant. I grinned at Jay who tucked into one of the ham sandwiches on the tray.

"Ah ok then, Han. You just rest up and listen to Doctor Orange's advice," I heard Mark say, and I couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter at his comments.

"Yeah, right, Mark! Like that's ever gonna happen!" I answered, throwing a sly look to Jay/ He raised his eyebrow at me and I knew I would no doubt be questioned by him when I ended the call with Mark. "Bye lovely. See ya soon!!"

"Bye, Hannah! Take care, love!" came Markie's reply and then the line went dead. Attempting to feign innocence, I picked up a sandwich and tucked in. I was deliberately not looking at Jay, because I knew he would be looking at me with those piercing blue eyes, and I would end up grinning and giving the game away.

"What was so funny, babes?" he asked, and I knew I had to look at him. He eyes were staring directly into mine, and he had rather an amused look on his face. I couldn't help but start to grin.

"Nothing, babe," I answered, the air of mischievous innocence all about my tone and demeanour. I watched as my fiancé's grin widened.

"So you weren't talking about me then?" he asked me, charm oozing through every syllable. I knew he was trying to sweet talk it out of me, and it was almost working, but I kept my guard up and used good tactics.

"Of course not, baby," I replied, trying to sound completely innocent, even though I knew my halo was round my ankles by now. I decided to change the topic of discussion, because I knew I'd end up laughing and causing myself more pain than was necessary. Plus it would stop Jay from trying to get the little joke out of me. "Oh, and Kel's coming round later with some wedding magazines for me to look at." I watched as my fiancé rolled his eyes at me.

"Honestly woman!! We've not even set a date and you're already planning ahead!" he said, but he sounded rather amused by the whole situation. "Oh, and speaking of date setting, I've been thinking..." he trailed off in his thoughts, and I looked up at him, the half-eaten sandwich in my hand almost forgotten.

"Yeah, babe?" I questioned, wondering when he could possibly have had ideas for.

"Well, I know it's a long shot, but you finish at Disney on August 20th, right?" he asked, and I nodded, comprehension beginning to dawn on me. "How's about we have the wedding at Disney World on that Saturday, the day after you finish?" A huge grin suddenly appeared on my face.

"Oh Jason! That's a wonderful idea!!" I said excitedly, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. "But maybe have it the _week_ after just so I know I'm ready." I smiled as Jay laughed.

"Of course, babe. Anything for my angel," he said, running his finger down my cheek. I quivered at his touch. "I'll get onto Annabelle and she can start arranging it for us." I smiled at his words. At least I didn't have to organise everything because we had a wedding planner. Remembering the sandwich in my hands, I snuggled into Jay's chest to finish my lunch in a happier mood than I'd been in for a good while.

* * *

"Hey Kelly!" I said, as my bedroom door swung open to reveal my best friend stood there, her arms laden with magazine upon magazine for me to take a look through for ideas for my wedding.

"You look perkier!" she stated, smiling as she dumped the magazines on the end of my bed. She took a seat on the edge before asking, "Where is he?"

"What? Jay? Oh, he's on the phone to Annabelle, the wedding planner, so she can book the venue for us and get the ball rolling," I replied, with a casual smile. I saw Kelly's eyes brighten.

"So you've got a date set then?" she asked, and I heard the note of excitement in her tone. I smiled at her before replying.

"Yeah. You're my maid of honour, so you're the first to know," I said, grinning at her. "We've set it for the week after my Disney program ends, so it's August 28th at Disney World." I picked up one of the magazines and started flicking through it. I saw the excitement in Kelly's demeanour.

"Oh my gosh!!" she said, albeit a little louder than was necessary. I gave her a warning glance to keep the noise down, and she obviously knew what I meant, because she apologised a second later. "Sorry! I gather you've not told anyone else yet?" I shook my head.

"No, not yet," I answered, admiring the ivory ball-gown style dress on the first page of the magazine in my hands. "We're more than likely gonna tell my mum and dad tonight, and then we're going to Wythenshawe at the weekend so we'll tell Jay's family then." Kelly smiled at me, and then something in the magazine caught my eye and set my mind racing with ideas. "Oh, and I'm thinking baby pink, navy blue or lilac as the colour scheme for the bridesmaid dresses and the decor," I added matter-of-factly. Kelly raised her eyebrow at me.

"I gather your husband-to-be doesn't know that bit yet?" she asked, a smile on her face. A wicked grin curled at the corners of my mouth as I spoke.

"Nope, not yet, lovely," I said devilishly. "But you should know better than anyone, even my parents, that 'what Hannah wants, Hannah gets'." I saw Kelly smirk at me as she, too, picked up a magazine.

"Fair enough. Let's get cracking with these magazines anyway!" she said, as I threw down the first one and picked up another. I smiled at her.

"Thanks for this, Kel. You're the only one I could ever consider being my maid of honour. You're like the sister I never had," I said, smiling warmly at her. I saw her head snap up at my words and she returned my smile.

"Do you wanna make me cry?" she said, her smile turning into a grin. "I mean, you're like a sister to me. We've been almost inseparable since year 4 or whenever it was, but no need to go all mushy on me, lovely!" I laughed a little at her words as she leaned in to hug me.

"Fair enough, Kel, but it's true," I said softly as she released me.

"Hey you two!" I heard a voice and I looked up to see Jay standing in the doorway. I smiled at him as he greeted my best friend.

"'Belle said she should have it booked for us by tomorrow morning," Jay said, with a smile at Kelly and me. "You've obviously told her?" he asked, coming to sit on the other side of my bed. I nodded and he leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on my cheek. Kelly coughed quietly behind us. I looked over to her, grinning.

"Do you wanna get through these mags or not?" she said, returning my grin. I smirked.

"I suppose we better had, hadn't we?" I answered, giving a swift smile to Jay before returning my focus to the magazine at hand.

* * *

"That looks absolutely incredible, love!" my mum gushed, taking in every detail of my appearance. I was smiling softly as I spun round to give her a better look at the back.

"You like it?" I asked, admiring the dress in the mirror. "Do you think Daddy and Jay would like it because it feels absolutely amazing on..." I trailed off as Kelly started walking round me, admiring the finer details of the dress. I'd already tried on four or five dresses up to now, but none of them had made me feel like saying 'Oh my god! This is my wedding dress!', but this particular one did. It hugged my body in all of the right places and it made me feel so special.

"They'll both absolutely love it," Kelly said excitedly, coming to stand next to me. "Now..." she trailed off, as my mum picked out a tiara from the small collection on the stand. I crouched down as she fixed it into my hair.

"Perfect!" she murmured. I looked to both my mother and my maid of honour, who were smiling softly at me. I turned to look at my appearance in the mirror. A smile appeared on my face. My hair hung in its natural curls around my cheeks and it really set the tiara off.

"Oh my..." I breathed. "It looks amazing!" I was trying to hold back my own tears. It was giving me butterflies to see the woman staring back at me from the mirror, because it really didn't look like me. "I want this one!" I whispered, looking at my mum. I could see a couple of tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure, love?" she asked, a smiled curling on her face.

"Is that 'the one'?" Kelly questioned me, a smile also present on her face.

"Positive!" I replied, beaming at the pair of them. "This really is the one. It makes me feel like a princess!" I looked over to Kelly who grinned at me. "Now I just need to find navy blue bridesmaid dresses!!" Kelly laughed at me.

"You need to choose your other bridesmaids first!" she stated, smiling. I grinned at her and then disappeared behind the curtain to change out of the dress I would be wearing on that magical day in August when I would be marrying the man of my dreams...


	18. Ch18 How Did It Come To This?

**TITLE: **Once Upon a Dream

**RATING: **PG-13/R in places

**AUTHOR: **Hannah

**DISCLAIMER: **_This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any link to real characters is purely fictional. Any reference to Take That or their families, and any event, location that may fit their real locations or connection between them and the fictional characters is purely coincidental. The copyright for this story and their own characters belong to the author. Please do not steal/copy or use them without express permission of the writer. _

**SETTING: **Anywhere and everywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Jason Orange (of Take That fame) is my true love and stories about him are one of the best types of story. I just hope you like it. I decided to go a little random with this one but anyhoo, here goes.

* * *

**Chapter 18 – How Did It Come To This?**

**3 months later...**

"Jay! Do you mind? I'm trying to concentrate!" I snapped. I had coursework due in a few days and Jason was wittering on at my side about how the new album was coming along. It was really starting to irritate me because I really needed to focus hard on the work.

"I'm sorry but you _were_ the one who asked!" he retorted, sounding rather hurt in the process. I looked away from the PC screen and into his beautiful face to see that his expression matched his tone of voice. A wave of guilt swept over me.

"I'm sorry, baby, but you know this work is important," I replied softly. "I'm screwed if I mess up the referencing parts." I placed my hand on his cheek before continuing. "I've got to get this to a good enough standard to pass, otherwise I'm never gonna get through first year!" Jay smiled sweetly at me as he leaned in to place a soft on my lips. I was smiling as we broke apart, and I looked out of the window to see the sun starting to set over the skyline I knew and loved.

Jason was now renting an apartment in Liverpool city centre and I was practically living with him. On his second night there, I'd turned up with a suitcase of clothes and that suitcase was now firmly parked at the bottom of Jay's wardrobe. I'd say at least 90% of my time was spent at his apartment now, and it meant I didn't have as far to travel to get to uni at least!!

"How many words ya got left, babes?" he asked me with a smile. He knew I'd been working non-stop on it for the last week and a half and I'd been slaving away over the computer every night trying to make it even better.

"Ummm... about 250 I think," I replied, checking the word counter in the corner of the PC screen. "Just the conclusion left to write now." I smiled at him as he kissed me swiftly on the cheek.

"Well come and relax and have some food, babe. You've been working on it for the last 3 and a half hours!!" Jay said, nudging my arm. Now that he'd mentioned food, I realised I'd not eaten since breakfast and I was extremely hungry. I let out a soft sigh as I turned to look at him.

"I guess you're right. Most of the last few hours have been spent Tweeting anyway," I answered, grinning. Jay rolled his eyes at me and then took my hand. He led me out of the study and into the kitchen.

* * *

"You are really an amazing cook, you know," I sighed an hour or so later. Jay had made us a lasagne but the way he'd cooked it gave it a really unique flavour and it left my taste-buds tingling.

"Enjoy it then, babe?" Jay asked, grinning at me. He stood up and took my plate as he started to clear away the table.

"Immensely," I replied, getting up to help him. "You know if Take That ever bombs, you've got a future in catering." I heard Jay snort as the both of us started to clear away the mess of dinner. Already we were acting like an old married couple, but there were still times when Jay did things, and those things made me feel like the love-struck young woman I truly was.

* * *

_"He really is the most incredible person you could ever meet!" I gushed. "He's absolutely perfect!" I was sat in the lecture theatre, waiting for Danny to come in, and the topic of conversation between my friends and I had (once again) got onto the subject of me and Jay._

_"I still can't believe you're engaged to Jason Orange!" said Carla breathlessly. "I mean it's Jason Orange!!" I laughed a little at her words._

_"I can't actually believe it myself sometimes, Carla" I replied. I started to grin as Kelly's phone began to ring_. Never Forget _started playing to the lecture hall and I knew it was Howard calling. I watched her cheeks burn scarlet as she answered._

_"Hey Doug!... Yeah, I'm good. You?... Yeah, I'm in Danny's lecture but he's not here yet... Fair enough, babe... Thanks!... And you... Bye lovely!!"_

_The small gathering of us grinned broadly at Kelly as she put her phone away and looked at us. I couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face._

_"I gather Howard's ok then?" I said, a devilish look on my face, as my grin curled round my lips once again. Kelly stared daggers at me as the door opened and Danny walked in._

_"Morning everyone!" he said cheerfully. I heard the soft sighs of every girl in the lecture theatre as they melted over Danny's cute, Irish charms. "We're gonna be focus..." He was cut off by the opening of the door once again._

_"Ummm... I've got a delivery for a Miss Hannah Williams and a Miss Kelly O'Brien?" came the voice of the delivery man at the door. I felt instant heat coming from my cheeks and I saw Kelly turn beetroot. I watched as Danny pointed us out and then the man entered the room carrying two huge bunches of red roses. I felt my cheeks getting even hotter as I heard all of the girls starting to 'awwwww' and all of the guys starting to snigger._

_When the man left, I pulled out the card which was attached. I recognised the handwriting on the front as Jay's and I ripped it open. I read through it quickly and then, after a couple of minutes pleading from Danny (I lost the battle with the Irish accent and his cute smile), I read it out to the class, slowly feeling my cheeks burning brighter as each moment passed._

_"To my amazing, incredible, fantastic fiancée, Hannah, I know that Valentine's Day isn't until Sunday, but I thought I'd surprise you with some roses that are as sweet as you. I love you with all my heart and I can't wait to give you another surprise..." There was suddenly a lot of childish sniggering from the boys, but I tried to ignore it as I read on. "...this weekend. The day I make you my wife can't come fast enough, but until then, enjoy your roses, my angel. With love forever, your Jason."_

_I was burning brighter than the setting sun as all of the girls in the class went to mush. The guys, excluding Danny, continued to snigger incessantly. I tried to ignore it as I read through Jay's heartfelt words one more time._

_"That soooooooo sweet, Hannah!" whispered Kylie, and I smiled at her. "I wish I had a guy who did things like that for me!" I continued to blush as Danny called for hush to actually get the lecture out of the way..._

* * *

"Fancy watching a movie, babes?" Jay asked me, as I finished putting the last dish in the cupboard.

"Sure. Why not. I've checked the TV guide and there's crap all on tonight anyway," I answered, making my way towards the sitting room. Jay followed almost immediately, but not before grabbing a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"What do you wanna watch?" he questioned, but I knew he'd already have an answer.

"You really need to ask?" I replied, giving him a cheeky wink as he set down the wine bottle and glasses on the coffee table in front of us. He rolled his eyes at me as he walked over to the DVD cabinet.

"Honestly, babes!" he said exasperatedly. "How many times can you watch_ one_ film? I mean I know it's a chick flick but still..." He trailed off, grinning at me, as he pulled the DVD from the cabinet. I started to laugh at his comments as he came to sit beside me. He poured both of us a glass of wine as the first song from Dirty Dancing began to play. He handed me my glass and put his arm round me. I snuggled into his chest, but then something occurred to me.

"This is exactly what we did that first night we had together in the penthouse," I murmured, looking up into his dreamy eyes and remembering the night my whole life changed for the better. I watched him ponder for a moment and then realisation crept across his face.

"God, that seems so long ago now, doesn't it, babes?" he asked softly, kissing my hair in the process.

"Yeah it does. Now we're engaged, virtually sharing an apartment and planning for the greatest adventure of our lives," I replied. "Sorry for the lame pun, but how actually did it come to this?" I asked, a grin plastered on my face at how lame it actually sounded coming out of my mouth. Jason mirrored my grin and held me closer to him. He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Well I fell in love with the most amazing woman in the world. That's how it came to this." I tingled as his warm breath washed across my skin. He then took my chin with two fingers and lifted my face to his. Then, our lips met, and it was such a fierce and passionate kiss that it took my breath away.

After a few moments, we broke apart, and Jay was looking so lovingly at me, a look which I mirrored perfectly. The smile that sends me crazy appeared on his face, and I felt butterflies in my stomach once again as he started to speak.

"I love you more than words could comprehend, Hannah, my darling. I really can't wait to make you my bride." I blushed crimson at his words and he smiled softly at the colour in my cheeks. I couldn't think of what to say in reply, but then my heart took over.

"Jason Thomas Orange, you've turned my world upside down since you stepped into my life," I said, stumbling over my words as I got them out. "I honestly couldn't describe to you how much I love you." I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes at how true those words were to me. I hastily wiped them away as Jay placed his hand on my cheek.

"You've made me happier than anyone ever has in my whole life, Hannah Louise Williams, and I can't thank you enough for it," he murmured. At his words, more tears began to form in my eyes. I smiled softly as I leaned up to kiss the man I loved.

When we broke apart, a couple of tears still remained on my cheeks. Jay wiped them away with his soft hands and he then put his arm round me, holding me close to him. I smiled and then I laid my head on his chest and settled down to watch my absolute all time favourite movie ever.


	19. Ch19 The Hen Party

**TITLE: **Once Upon a Dream

**RATING: **PG-13/R in places

**AUTHOR: **Hannah

**DISCLAIMER: **_This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any link to real characters is purely fictional. Any reference to Take That or their families, and any event, location that may fit their real locations or connection between them and the fictional characters is purely coincidental. The copyright for this story and their own characters belong to the author. Please do not steal/copy or use them without express permission of the writer. _

**SETTING: **Anywhere and everywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Jason Orange (of Take That fame) is my true love and stories about him are one of the best types of story. I just hope you like it. I decided to go a little random with this one but anyhoo, here goes.

* * *

**Chapter 19 – The Hen Party**

**6 weeks later...**

Because I was going to be in America for my wedding, Kelly and Emma had organised a hen party for me a couple of weeks before Kelly and I were due to fly out to Orlando.

"We're gonna get you wasted tonight, Han!" Claire said, putting the 'L' plates around my neck. I was grinning as Maria clipped a tiny veil into my hair. Both of them were rather giggly. In fact, we all were rather giggly and it wasn't even 8pm...

"I can't wait! Where are you taking me?" I asked, taking a sip of Lambrini from my glass. I looked round at the various fancy dress costumes my friends and few family members had decided to wear... Supergirl... Sexy Snow White... Naughty Nurse... God were they some short skirts!! Anyway, I was dressed all in white, with my dress slashed at strategic places to flash the flesh so it were.

"Ooooooh! The limo's here!!" called my cousin, Andrea, who'd been staring out of the window for the last 10 minutes or so. There were squeals of delight from everyone gathered, and we all downed our drinks and started to make our way to the door. Already I felt a little tipsy and I knew I wouldn't be getting any more sober tonight...

* * *

"Ladies and _no_ gentlemen, please welcome to the stage, the world's greatest Take That tribute..." Kelly coughed and muttered the next word under her breath. "...and stripping..." Every single one of the girls, me included, began to scream wildly. "...act. They are the one and only Fake That!!!!!"

There were suddenly about 20 screaming females going mental as four blokes came onto the stage, dressed in some rather familiar looking clothing. _Do What U Like_ started to play, and we all became even louder as we realised the strippers were wearing outfits inspired by that iconic video.

"Woooh!! Sexy arse mate!!" screamed Carla, as one of the guys turned his back to us. I saw the guy on the far end was the one imitating Jason, and I started to smirk, as the alcohol coursed through my body. Our cheering became a few decibels louder as the four guys ripped off their tops to reveal four very well-toned torsos.

"Whew! Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" shouted Dawn, grinning at us all. I was so glad that she, Emma and Jay's sister, Amy, had come with us, even though they'd be getting to throw me a hen night in America. I was glad Emma had come more so, because I knew it was the first real chance she'd had to let her hair down since the fiasco with Markie.

"Don't be getting any ideas, Dawn, love, otherwise a certain Mr Gary Barlow won't be too pleased!!" called my mum over the noise. Dawn burst out into laughter and I smiled at my mum. I'd never seen her enjoying herself as much as she was doing tonight. I was too preoccupied watching my friends having fun that I failed to notice the strippers had come to get me...

"Fuck!!!!!" I squealed, as one of them, the guy playing Jason, took my hands and placed them on his hips so I could whip off his pants, leaving him with only a jockstrap to hide his modesty. I was blushing immensely as everyone went mental with excitement. The other boys followed suit and winked at us all.

"Get 'em off, lads!!" came Kelly's slur as she joined me. She was probably the drunkest one of us, but I wasn't really bothered, as a chant of "Off! Off! Off!" began from our group. We were all grinning stupidly as the guys made their way back to the stage, giving us a good view of four sexy-looking arses as they went.

"Off! Off!! Off!!!" we screamed, as the four members of Fake That teased us continuously. _Do What U Like_ continued to play and we became even more rowdy as they flashed their arses at us one more time.

"You want them off?" asked the guy who was playing Howard, and we all bellowed our drunken approval. Lucy and Kayleigh moved a bit closer to the stage, as the four guys spun round and bared all to tumultuous applause and raucous cheering from all of us.

"I've got dibs on Gary!!" screamed Claire. "Sorry, Dawn, love!!" We all burst into laughter as the strippers left the stage. We all began to boo our displeasure, but then Andrea came over to me.

"Fuckin' amazing entertainment, cuz!" she said, draping her arm round my shoulders, clearly feeling the effects of the alcohol in her system. I grinned at her as I replied.

"Well, you can thank Kelly and Emma for that one, And!" I started to giggle as Maria handed me yet another drink. I'd lost count of how many I'd had, and the effects were clearly beginning to show. "Thanks, 'Ria!" I slurred, as we all jumped up and started to dance, because _I Wanna Dance With Somebody_ by Whitney Houston started to play.

* * *

"I'm so fuckin' wasted!!" I screeched a couple of hours later. I kicked off my heels and then went over to the pole in the corner. I was more than a little bit drunk, but I didn't care as I started to swing round the pole.

"So am I, love!!" slurred Kelly's sister, Charlie, joining me on the pole. The pair of us had no idea what we were doing, but we attempted to pole dance, amid gales of drunken laugher from our companions.

"Think you're like them pole dancers from Beautiful World eh, Han?" shouted Amy from the middle of the group. I started to giggle, as both Charlotte and I strutted our stuff round the pole to applause and cheers from everyone.

"Nah, Amy, I don't think I'm like them," I said thickly. "I _know_ I'm like them!!" Kelly and Maria whooped at my words as the night wore on and we got even drunker.

* * *

"Oy! You think you're so fuckin' amazing just because you're marrying that dancer bloke from Take That, don't ya?!"

It was now almost 4am, and myself, Kelly, Amy and Charlie were making our way through the streets of Liverpool to Jay's waterfront apartment, stumbling drunkenly as we went. I still had some sense of direction left in me so I was leading the way. I looked up as I heard the screech from behind me and I turned to be met by a gang of drunken women, a couple of whom looked familiar.

"And what if I'm marrying Jason Orange?" I retorted, the alcohol in my brain prevailing over sense. "What's it to you?" I balled my fists because the woman at the front of the group looked ready for a fight.

"What's it to me?" she mocked. "It's nothing to me, love. What's wrong is that you're flaunting yourself here, there and everywhere just because you think you can, you money-grabbing ho!!" Her tone had raised an octave and it hit me why she was so familiar. She was the woman who'd insulted me the day I came back from my night in London with Jay...

"Excuse me, love!!" Kelly butted in, clearly ready to fight the woman. I grabbed her arm to stop her lunging at the woman. "That's my best mate you're talking about, so if you've got a problem with her, you've got a problem with me!!" Kelly's voice was full of rage. After all, she did only have a short fuse. I watched as one of the woman's companions stepped forward to whisper something in her ear. The woman then proceeded to looking Kelly up and down like she was a piece of scum.

"You're the slag who's bedding Howard, aren't ya?" she shouted, her tone full of mockery once more. She grinned at her companions.

"Did you just call my little sister a slag?!?" shouted Charlie, and before I knew it, she'd flown forward to get right up in the woman's face. "No-one calls my sister a slag and gets away with it, you fuckin' whore!!" I could feel the tension in the air and I could see Charlie getting ready to punch the woman square in the jaw, but a siren sounded suddenly.

"Oy! Break it up, ladies, or we'll have to arrest you all!!" I turned to see several police officers coming towards us, batons in hand. I watched Amy step forward to grab Charlotte and pull her away from the impending fight.

"Charlie!" I snapped, realising what would happen if the press got wind of the little disturbance. "Let's leave these sluts be and go home." I started dragging Kelly away, even though she wanted to fight so much, and I watched as Amy did the same with Charlie before either of them could get into any form of trouble.

* * *

"Not a word to Jay or Doug!" I muttered, giggling, as I pushed the door of the apartment open about 10 minutes later. Kelly tripped over her own feet and fell through the door. The alcohol made it that much more funny and we all fell about in attempted silent giggles.

"Shhhh!" I muttered, trying to control myself, but being thoroughly amused by Kelly trying to stand up again. "You'll wake Jay and Doug up!!"

"We're already awake!!" I jumped as a light flicked on. I turned to se Howard and Jay stood looking at us. Jay was smiling softly at me. He could tell I'd had a good time.

"Do you four not know the meaning of the word 'quiet'?" Howard asked, stepping forward to help Kelly onto her feet. I shifted guiltily, grinning at the others.

"Sorry!" Kelly muttered, stumbling into her boyfriend's arms, the alcohol overrunning her body. Although we were a bit more sober after the almost fight with the gang of women, we were still completely gone. At least I knew I was, and judging by Kelly's movements, she was too. Already I could feel the after effects of alcohol kicking in.

"Ow! My head hurts so much!" I said thickly, rocking slightly on my feet. "I need sleep!!" I stumbled forwards, almost tripping over my own feet, as I made my way towards Jay's bedroom.

"Night, Han!!" called Howard and Amy together. I heard Charlie and Kelly mutter something, probably a good night wish, but I wasn't paying attention. I just wanted to get into Jay's soft, warm bed to sleep of the impending hangover.

"How much did you actually drink tonight, babes, because you're completely wasted!!" came Jay's soft voice as I took a seat on the edge of the bed. I felt like I was about to puke, so I quickly got up and opened the bedroom window to let in some fresh air. Realising Jay had asked me a question, I finally answered.

"Eugh!! Don't maaake me think right now!!" I wailed. I reached into my hair and yanked the veil out, throwing it aside with a groan. "I'm never drinking again!!!" I started to undo my dress, not caring that Jay was watching me.

"What are you like, you daft thing?" he said soothingly, coming over to me and pulling me into a hug. "At least you had fun, eh?" I smiled softly at his words, feeling the effects of an alcohol induced sleep coming over me. I was starting to fall asleep on his shoulder, the cool breeze from the window washing over me.

I didn't feel him put me in bed. All I knew was that I was soon enveloped in his strong, muscular arms, snuggling into him as I drifted off to sleep, my dreams full of the good times I'd had on my hen night...


	20. Ch20 The Start Of A Disney Dream

**TITLE: **Once Upon a Dream

**RATING: **PG-13/R in places

**AUTHOR: **Hannah

**DISCLAIMER: **_This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any link to real characters is purely fictional. Any reference to Take That or their families, and any event, location that may fit their real locations or connection between them and the fictional characters is purely coincidental. The copyright for this story and their own characters belong to the author. Please do not steal/copy or use them without express permission of the writer. _

**SETTING: **Anywhere and everywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Jason Orange (of Take That fame) is my true love and stories about him are one of the best types of story. I just hope you like it. I decided to go a little random with this one but anyhoo, here goes.

* * *

**Chapter 20 – The Start Of a Disney Dream**

**2 weeks later... **

"It'll be tomorrow your time when I see you, Kel! Take care, babe!" I said, ending the call with my best friend. I was rather jealous of the fact that Kelly was already in Florida, but I would be joining her in just a few short hours.

"She enjoying herself, babes?" Jay asked, smiling at me. We were sat in the departures lounge of Manchester Airport, waiting for our flight to London. Jay was coming with me to London because he had an important meeting with the boys about the new album, while I would be getting my connecting flight to Orlando.

"Yeah," I replied, returning his smile. "Today was her first day off and she had fun in Magic Kingdom with some of the people she's met." Jay put his arm round me and held me tight. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed at how perfect the moment actually was.

"You ok, babes?" Jay asked, kissing my forehead. I looked up into his gorgeous eyes, a smile playing around my lips.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking about what I'm going to do without you," I answered, feeling a pang of longing in the pit of my stomach. Jay returned my smile softly, a warm glow lighting up his eyes.

"You won't need to worry about that for long when you get over there, babes," he said, soothingly. "You've got Kel with you and you're gonna meet so many new people." Jay grinned at me and I leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Could all passengers travelling on British Airways flight BA2159 please make their way to gate 7. The flight is now boarding," came the cool, female voice over the PA system. I smiled.

"Ready, Jason? Miss Williams?" asked Paul, one of the main Take That security personnel. I smiled as I stood up, grabbing my handbag, our passports and our boarding passes.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Jase?" I asked, looking to my fiancé. I saw a slightly green tinge to his colour as he gave me a weak smile. I knew it was his vertigo and his fear of flying kicking in again.

"Honestly, you fly everywhere with the boys, yet you're still afraid of it," Paul said exasperatedly. I grinned at him as I linked my arm with Jason's. I felt him grip it a little tighter than was probably necessary, but it didn't matter to me.

"Come on, babe. You'll be fine!!" I said, starting to lead the way to the gate and our last moments of bliss before I flew to America.

* * *

"I don't want you to go!!" I moaned an hour or so later. We were now at Gatwick and since he wasn't boarding my flight, Jay wasn't allowed through to departures with me.

"Babes, you're gonna have the time of your life over there!" Jay answered softly, pulling me into a hug. "Besides, I'm right at the end of the phone if you need me. Just think of the fun you're gonna have!! I mean it's Disney World!!" I tried to smile, but I could feel the tears stinging my eyes as I pulled away from his hug.

"But I'm gonna miss you so much, Jay!" I wailed. Jay leaned down to place a soft kiss on my lips, not caring that we were in the eyes of the public. He pulled away, a warm smile on his face. I could see that sparkle in his eyes and it made me feel somewhat better. At least it made me want to go to America a bit more than I had done a moment before.

"Besides, babes, I'm coming over for the Independence Day stuff and then I'm not leaving 'til I've made you my wife," he stated, grinning at me. "You won't be without me for too long." I looked up as the PA announcement came about my flight, and then I returned my look to Jay's face. I could feel the longing for him to come with me burning in my stomach as I flung my arms round his neck and forced my lips onto his, my kiss full of passion and want. He returned it with the same passion and he placed his hands on my waist.

We broke apart a few moments later as a camera flash went off beside us. I looked up as more flashes went off and screams from the paparazzi to look this way and that filled the air. I grinned embarrassedly, my cheeks burning.

"Go on. You'd better get going or you'll miss your flight," Jay whispered to me, as flash after flash went off, lighting up the terminal.

"I love you with all my heart, Jason," I breathed, and I saw a smile appear on his face. I felt my knees go weak as he spoke.

"And I love you too, my angel. I'm going to miss you so much!" he replied, taking my hand and walking me to the doors of the departures lounge. "I'll see you in a few weeks, princess." He gave my hand a quick squeeze, before lifting it to his face and placing a kiss on the ring that glimmered on my engagement finger. "Goodbye, my love," he breathed, as he released my hand. Tears glistened in my eyes. I smiled softly at him as I bid him farewell and walked through the doors of departures. My eyes lingered on his face, and I could see the longing in his eyes. I knew he wanted to come with me, but I also knew he couldn't. This was something I had to do on my own. With a last look at the man I would be marrying in a few short months, I turned and made my way towards the gate and what would be the start of the most incredible summer of my life...

* * *

"Are you doing Disney too?" came the Cockney accent beside me. I turned to see a girl, she couldn't be much older than me, smiling at me as the flight took off. I returned her smile and replied.

"Yeah, I am. I'm Hannah," I said, reaching over to shake the girl's hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Danielle, but please call me Dani," she said, grinning at me. "Have we met before though, because you look extremely familiar." I watched as she surveyed me and I blushed.

"I doubt we have met," I said quietly. "You've probably seen me in the papers." I watched at comprehension dawned on her face and I blushed an even deeper red.

"Of course!! You're the girl who's engaged to Jason from Take That!!" she squealed and I felt even more heat come from my cheeks as several pairs of eyes turned to focus on me.

"Yeah," I replied weakly, sinking lower in my chair. I tried to focus on the film that was playing (Mamma Mia!) to take my mind off the questions I would inevitably be asked by Danielle.

"Jealous much!!" she squeaked excitedly. "Jason's awesome, but I must say I prefer Howard." She smiled broadly at me. "Do you know when they're releasing the new album and if Robbie's going to be on it?" I looked at her and smiled, knowing I would probably get on very well with this girl.

"I don't know when it'll be released, Dani, and I'm not allowed to say anything on the Rob situation," I replied, grinning. "Anyway, Jay said he'll get me an early copy of the album before it's actually released."

"How lucky!!" Danielle murmured. "You're getting married in Disney World at the end of the summer, aren't you? I read it in the paper the other day," she added casually, not taking her eyes off me. I almost choked.

"Wh... What?!?" I spluttered. "How the hell did the media find out?!" I was mortified to know that every Tom, Dick and Harry would know where to come to get a glimpse of my wedding day.

"So it's true then?" she whispered, excitement evident in her tone. I grinned guiltily at her and I saw a smile light up her young features.

* * *

The pair of us got on extremely well through the entire flight, talking about various things, our main topics of conversation being our Disney jobs and the boys.

Once we'd landed and travelled to the housing complex we'd be staying in for the duration of our summer work, I was pleased to find that Danielle would be placed in my apartment, along with a Canadian girl called Julie-Alannah, a French girl called Dominique, an Australian girl called Rachel and, to my complete shock and pleasure, my bestest best friend in the entire world, Kelly!!!

"Oh my God!!!! Kelly!!!" I squee'd, as I saw my friend sat in the kitchen area of the apartment. "I thought I'd have to come and find you, lovely!!" I stated, flinging my suitcase down and going over to hug her.

"This is so brilliant!!" she answered, returning my hug. We we're both grinning at each other as we let go, but Kelly looked at the clock and a look of panic came across her face. She got up quickly, gathering her keys and whatnot. "Listen, I've gotta dash or I'll be late for my shift. I'm in at 5 and I'm on 'til midnight so I'll have to catch you when I get in, sweetie." I frowned at her words, but then realised she was right. She didn't want to be thrown off her placement after only a week.

"Fair enough," I said, giving her a quick hug before she sprinted out of the apartment, giving a rushed 'hi' and 'bye' to Danielle. I smiled and then turned to look at the other girls stood there.

"You already know Kelly?" came one voice, and I instantly knew that this was Rachel because her Aussie accent rang out.

"Yeah," I answered. "She's my best mate. You must be Rachel, right?" I asked, holding out my hand to shake hers. She nodded and accepted my handshake. "I'm Hannah."

"Nice to finally meet you, Hannah. I'm Julie," came a second voice, her Canadian accent clear.

"And I am Dominique. It is my pleasure to meet you, 'Anna," came the voice of the French girl. I was a little overwhelmed by it all but I smiled at each of them nonetheless. I watched as Danielle stepped forward to introduce herself.

"I'm Danielle, but please call me Dani!" she said excitedly, shaking each of the other girls' hands. "It's great to meet all of you!" I smiled at the warm welcome the three had given us, and then Julie offered to show us our bedroom, something which I was glad of. I really needed to change into something cooler since it was hitting the 100 degree mark outside.

* * *

Once Danielle and I had settled into the apartment and unpacked most of our things, Rachel and Julie invited us to the pool party that was taking place that night in our housing complex. I was more than a little nervous since I knew there'd be a ton of new people to meet.

"Hey guys! This is Hannah and Danielle, our new roommates!!" called Julie, leading us out onto the patio. I saw about 60 people already there having a good time, a couple of them stood flipping burgers at the barbeque. I smiled at all of them, as calls of 'Hi!', 'Hello!' and even a 'Howdy!' rang out from all around us. I grinned embarrassedly at Danielle as Rachel led us to a set of sun loungers. A few of the people got up and came over to us. They all were so friendly, and I could tell that our stay here was going to be rather enjoyable to say the least...


	21. Ch21 Happy Independence Day!

**TITLE: **Once Upon a Dream

**RATING: **PG-13/R in places

**AUTHOR: **Hannah

**DISCLAIMER: **_This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any link to real characters is purely fictional. Any reference to Take That or their families, and any event, location that may fit their real locations or connection between them and the fictional characters is purely coincidental. The copyright for this story and their own characters belong to the author. Please do not steal/copy or use them without express permission of the writer. _

**SETTING: **Anywhere and everywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Jason Orange (of Take That fame) is my true love and stories about him are one of the best types of story. I just hope you like it. I decided to go a little random with this one but anyhoo, here goes.

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Happy Independence Day!!**

**5 Weeks Later...**

"That still makes me jump every time!" I squealed excitedly, as Kelly, Danielle, myself and several of our other friends came out of the Hollywood Tower Of Terror ride in Hollywood studios. My heart was racing from the adrenaline and Kelly was grinning at me.

"That seriously is one of the best rides ever!!" Chad called from the back of the group, his broad Californian accent shining through. I grinned at him but then jumped a little as my phone started to buzz in my pocket and _How Did It Come To This?_ started to play. I pulled my phone out of my shorts pockets and looked at the caller ID. I felt my heart flutter and my face lit up immediately. Without a moment's pause, I answered.

"Hey babe!" I said cheerfully. I'd been waiting for this call all day long and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach.

"Hey angel!! How's my beautiful fiancée today?" came the sound of Jay's voice. I longed to have that voice near me and not just on the end of the phone, but I knew I only had a day longer to wait for that moment.

"I'm fine, lovely. I'm just having fun in Hollywood Studios with everyone since it's our day off," I answered brightly. I was vaguely aware of my friends listening intently to my conversation, as I was so focused on Jason's voice. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow though. I've missed you too much!!"

"Tomorrow, babes?" Jay asked and my heart dropped. Had he actually forgotten he was coming over a week earlier than his birthday to celebrate July 4th with me? I could feel the tears threatening to spill from my eyes as Jay spoke again. "Babes, turn around..."

He trailed off and I was confused by his words, but I did as he asked. My heart skipped a few beats as I saw him. He was there!! My fiancé was stood in the middle of Hollywood Studios waiting for me with open arms, a huge smile plastered across his beautiful face. Forgetting everything, I let out a soft squee of happiness and ran over to him. He threw his lips furiously into my own, hoisting me in to the air and embracing me with everything he had.

"I've missed you so much!!" I whispered when we finally broke apart. Tears were swimming in my eyes. Jay wiped them away with his thumb, a soft smile around his lips.

"You've got no idea of how much I've missed you, Hannah. Everyday I've wanted to throw everything aside and board a plane over here," he said softly, pulling me into a hug. "You mean everything to me!"

"Hey Jay!!" I heard Kelly call, and I pulled away from his hug to look at my friends who were all looking at us. I smiled at Kelly, but then I noticed Danielle stood stock still, and I gathered it was from the shock of seeing Jason Orange in the flesh. I grinned and took Jay's hand, leading him over to where everyone was standing.

"So this is him then? The famous Jason?" Rachel asked, a grin stuck on her face as she surveyed Jay. I returned her grin.

"Yeah. Guys, this is my fiancé, Jay," I announced and everyone laughed. "Jay, this is Rachel, Chad, Ryan..." I indicated the small Irish boy in the middle of the group. "...Kendra..." I pointed to the New York girl who gave Jay a warm smile. "...and this is Dani, our fellow Take That expert!" I finished, as Kelly brought Danielle forwards.

"Wow!" she breathed as she shook Jay's hand. There was something fake about her tone and I could swear the look she gave him was like she loathed him. I thought I'd imagined it because the look vanished a second later as she released my fiancé's hand. Jay smiled and addressed everyone.

"It's nice to meet all of you. I've heard a lot about you from Hannah," he said with a soft smile. He then looked back to Danielle. "Have we met before, Dani? It's just your face is so familiar..." He trailed off in thought as we were joined by Woody and Jesse from Toy Story.

* * *

"Just give me two seconds, babe!!" I shouted from the bathroom. I'd finished my shift about an hour ago and I was in the bathroom of my apartment getting ready for the fireworks celebration. Jay was sat in the lounge area waiting for me. I was the only one who'd finished for the day, but I knew Kelly would be home any second and she would be joining the two of us for the celebrations. The others didn't finish until much later. As I put the final touches to my mascara, I heard the front door open and close and keys thrown on the side.

"Oh, hey Jay!!" came Kelly's voice, albeit a little bit stressed.

"Hey, Kel! Long day, huh?" I heard Jay ask and Kelly groaned in response.

"Don't!" she said sharply, and I heard Jay laugh a little. I added the final bit of lipgloss to my visage and I was finally done. I heard Kelly say she was going to get ready as I came out of the bathroom.

"Hey lovely!" I said happily, as she disappeared into the room she shared with Dominique. She clearly looked stressed, but I knew she'd be able to loosen up tonight.

"He Han! I'll be ready in 15 then we can get going," she replied, closing the door. I smiled as I walked into the lounge. I saw Jay stood at the window, looking out at the view of the Magic Kingdom. When he heard me, he turned to face me. I watched as he let out a small sigh, surveying my appearance.

"God, you look amazing, Hannah. That tan really brings out your eyes, babe," he said, smiling at me. He came over to me and pulled me into a passionate embrace, his lips fighting hard against my own. We broke apart quickly, however, as the front door opened again.

"Danielle!" I breathed, as the girl walked through the door. "I thought you were working 'til 10?" I watched he shoot a glance to Jay, her eyes full of hate again, as she replied to my question.

"I was, but I swapped with Leah," she said, focusing on me and smiling. "I thought I could join you all at the fireworks tonight?" I smiled weakly as I contemplated the answer.

"Han, have you seen my..." came Kelly's voice from the bedroom corridor, but she stopped suddenly as she saw Danielle. "Oh, hey! I thought you were working late tonight, Dani?"

"I was, but I swapped with Leah," Danielle repeated, looking from me to Kelly and back again. I looked to Kelly who smiled and then proceeded with the question she was going to ask.

"Have you seen my Jade necklace? The one Charlie and Mike got me for my 18th?" I pondered the question for a moment and then suddenly remembered.

"Oh, yeah. It's still in my jewellery box from the other week. Sorry hun," I replied. I watched her roll her eyes at me before she headed off to get the necklace and finish getting ready. I turned my attention to my roommate. "You'd best get ready if you wanna come with, Dani." I watched as the girl rushed off to our room to change for what would hopefully be a fun night.

* * *

"Hey Brianne!!" I called, as we entered the café. The four of us headed for a table by the window, which was bathed in summer sunshine.

"Hey guys! What can I get for all of you?" Brianne questioned, coming over to our table with a smile on her face.

"I'll just have a lemonade for now, Bree. Not sure what I want to eat yet," I said, taking hold of the menu and starting to scan it.

"A Diet Coke for me please," Jay asked, smiling at the Canadian girl.

"Make that _two_ Diet Cokes, Bree," Kelly added.

"Could I have a Fanta please, Brianne?" Danielle asked, and Brianne stalked away to fulfil our order. I watched as Kelly looked out to Main Street USA and a lot of our friends busy with the final preparations for the celebration.

"I can't wait for tonight!" she said, excitedly, returning her focus to us. She smiled as Brianne came back over to our table, a tray of drinks in her hand.

"Thanks, Bree!" Danielle said, taking her drink from Brianne. The young Canadian smiled at us all.

"You guys ready to order?" she asked, pulling out a small notepad from her apron pocket. I returned her smile.

"I'll just have a Chicken Cesar Wrap please, Bree," I stated, taking a last glance at the menu.

"Could you make that two Cesar Wraps please?" Kelly added, smiling at me.

"Nope that's three, Brianne!" interjected Danielle.

"May as well make it four, love!" Jay said, his smile ever present.

"So that's four Chicken Cesar Wraps then, guys?" Bree questioned and we all nodded at her. She grinned at us before departing to the kitchen to sort our order out.

"Disney fireworks displays are meant to be absolutely incredible!!" Danielle stated, looking out to Cinderella's Castle, the place where, unbeknown to her, I would be getting married at in August. I smiled as Jay placed his hand on my own on the table. I heard him sigh softly, and myself, Kelly and Danielle looked to him.

"You given any thought to your other bridesmaid yet, babes?" he asked me, frowning a little. I knew I didn't have long to choose another bridesmaid. I'd originally planned to have my cousin, Tasha, as my bridesmaid, but she'd been called to active duty in Afghanistan. I already had seven amazing bridesmaids, but Jay had eight groomsmen (his brothers and the three other members of Take That), so I wanted to make sure the numbers were even.

"Not yet. My mind's been rather preoccupied these last couple of months, babe," I answered. "I mean I've got Kelly, Charlie, your Amy and Emma, Dawn, Em and our Andrea. Tash was the only other person I could ever consider being a bridesmaid for me," I sighed as Jay gave my hand a quick squeeze.

"Well, we've still got a just over a month and a half 'til the wedding so you've got plenty of time to decide. All's good then, babes," Jay said, putting his arm round me. I smiled softly at him as Brianne brought us our food.

* * *

"Happy July 4th!!" came the announcement, as the parade began. All of the floats were decked out in red, white and blue, and all of the characters were adorned in the American colours.

"This is so magical!!" Dani muttered, and I grinned at her. Even though we'd been working at Disney World for a little over a month and we'd watched the parades numerous times, it was still such a buzz to watch. It made me feel like a young child again just watching the characters passing me. I smiled as Jason placed his arms round my waist and held me close to him.

"I love you with all my heart, Hannah," he whispered in my ear, and I quivered as his warm breath fell over my skin. A smile played around my lips as he leaned in to place a soft kiss on my lips.

"I love you too, baby," I breathed, as we broke apart just a moment later. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that same look of hate towards Jay etched on Danielle's face that was present when she'd first met him yesterday. I wondered if she'd actually met him before, but I tried to shake the feeling as a float with Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy passed by us, spraying us with red, white and blue confetti.

* * *

"I'm exhausted!!" I exclaimed a couple of hours later. It was now well past midnight and I had to be up at 9 for my 10am shift in work. I was bidding Jay a goodbye because I knew he wasn't allowed back to my apartment and I also knew that I wouldn't leave his hotel room if I stayed.

"You look knackered, babes," Jay said softly, pulling me into a hug. "You go and get some rest since you've got a long day ahead of you." I smiled at his words and leaned up to kiss him. He returned my kiss with a loving embrace, his hands running down my back.

"Oy!! Come on, lovebirds!! Some of us have got jobs and we need sleep, you know!!" I heard Kelly's call ring out. We broke apart and I turned to her, grinning. Jay rolled his eyes at her.

"I love you, Jay. I just hope you know that," I whispered, smiling at the most incredible fiancé I could have ever asked for.

"And I love you too, my angel," he answered, taking my hand and placing a soft kiss on it. "I'll see you when you've finished your shift, babes." I smiled at him again.

"I finish at 6 so I'll probably get here about half past," I replied.

"I can't wait," he breathed, giving me a small wink. I blushed a little as he looked over to Kelly and Danielle. "I'll see you two soon!!" he called, smiling at them.

"Bye, Jay!!" Kelly shouted with a grin.

Goodbye, Jason," came Danielle's call, her tone bitter. Again I saw that look in her eyes and I made a mental not to keep a check on her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, princess," Jay said softly. I smiled warmly at him as I walked over to my two friends.

"I'll see you tomorrow, lovely!!" I called to him, a smile lingering on my face, as the three of us turned tail and headed towards the housing complex and our beds.


	22. Ch22 A Birthday Celebration

**TITLE: **Once Upon a Dream

**RATING: **PG-13/R in places

**AUTHOR: **Hannah

**DISCLAIMER: **_This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any link to real characters is purely fictional. Any reference to Take That or their families, and any event, location that may fit their real locations or connection between them and the fictional characters is purely coincidental. The copyright for this story and their own characters belong to the author. Please do not steal/copy or use them without express permission of the writer. _

**SETTING: **Anywhere and everywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Jason Orange (of Take That fame) is my true love and stories about him are one of the best types of story. I just hope you like it. I decided to go a little random with this one but anyhoo, here goes. Parts of this chapter go into the sexual exploits of the two lead characters so please be aware that it may offend.

* * *

**Chapter 22 – A Birthday Celebration**

"Hey Doug!" I called, as I saw Howard coming over to us. He'd flown in a day before with his two beautiful daughters, Lola and Grace, and I knew the two young girls would end up having the time of their lives.

"Hey mate!" Jason said, reaching out to shake his friend's hand. "Where are the girls?"

"Ohm they're out by the pool with Kel," Howard replied, smiling. "They really love her!" I smiled at Howard, picking up my glass of lemonade and making my way towards the poolside.

"Where are you going, babes?" Jay asked, his eyes following my every move. I turned to smile at him.

"I'm gonna go and help Kel with the girls," I answered, grinning at my friend and my fiancé. I watched Jay return my smile before the pair of them launched into conversation. About what, I had no idea...

* * *

"Hey lovelies!!" I said, as I reached the sun loungers which the girls' things were stacked around. Grace and Lola were in the water and Kelly was sat on the side of the pool. I saw a mischievous grin appeared on Grace's face, and she and her sister proceeded to splashing Kelly full force in the face with water. I burst into laughter.

"Hey!!" Kelly exclaimed as Howard's daughters grinned triumphantly. I took a seat and watched the girls' grins turn into giggling as Kelly dived into the pool.

"Arrrgh!!" Lola squealed, as Kelly chased them.

"I'm gonna get you back for that one!!" she shouted, as she caught up with them and started to splash around. I continued to laugh as Grace and Lola squealed with glee.

"Stop it, Kelly!!" Grace called, laughing. "You're getting it in my face!!"

"Well that's what you get for splashing me, Grace!!!" Kelly answered, grinning. "I'll stop if you stop!!" Grace and Lola both nodded, and the three of them got out of the pool, laughing hard.

"You're cool, Kelly!!" said Lola, her face alight with excited laughter. "Daddy said you were fun and he was right!!" I was a smile appear on Kelly's face, as Howard's two young daughters gave her a hug. Kelly's smile turned to an instant grin as the girls released her and wrapped themselves in towels.

"Hey, ladies! Having fun?" I turned to see Howard and Jay making their way towards us. I smiled as my fiancé leaned down to place a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Well, them three are for sure!" I said, indicating Kelly, Lola and Grace, who were all wrapped in towels and still giggling a little.

"Look out, everyone!!" called Howard, and I turned in time to see him take a running leap at the pool. I squealed and jumped up behind Jason to shield myself as Howard dive-bombed into the water.

"Eeeeeep!!" I screamed, as water splashed us all. "I hate you, Doug!!" Even with me cowering behind Jay, I still got soaked. We all started laughing as Howard jumped out of the pool, his hair dripping over his bare, toned torso. I watched Kelly melt into her boyfriend's arms and kiss him passionately.

"Ewwwww!! Daddy!!" squeeked Lola and Grace in unison. I grinned at the two girls as they attempted to hide behind Jay and I so as not to have to look at their father and his girlfriend. The pair broke apart, grinning at us.

"Sorry, girls!" Howard said with a grin, as he came behind Jay and I to pull two of the most precious things in his life into a hug. I watched as his focus turned to Jason. "You ready for ya birthday tonight, mate?"

"Can't wait to see what you've all got planned for me, Doug!" replied Jay enthusiastically. I had my presents ready and waiting to give to the man I loved, and I couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he got them.

* * *

"Happy birthday, bro!!" shouted Justin. I saw the look of shock come across Jason's face as he saw his family. I knew he had no idea they were flying out to America so early, since he'd celebrated his birthday with them before he'd flown over her. Jay just thought it was going to be Howard, Kelly and myself celebrating with him. I smiled at the look of happiness that now spread across his face at the sight of his family. I watched as he jumped up and raced over to them, only to be engulfed by several pairs of arms hugging him all at once.

"Happy birthday to you too, Justin, bro!" Jay called over the ruckus. I smiled as his twin blushed. I watched everyone else begin to smile as Kelly highered the music.

"Let's get this party going!!" called Amy, accepting a glass of wine from her sister. I laughed as the Orange family made their way over to us. Emma looked around and then focused on Howard.

"Where's the girls, Doug?" she asked, taking a sip of wine. Howard smiled.

"They're with the babysitter, Em!" he replied, already on his third pint. I smiled at everyone, but then I jumped as a new voice joined the mix.

"Got room for a few gatecrashers?" I recognised the New York twang to the female voice and turned to see Kendra at the lead of a small group of our new friends, including Rachel, Chad, Brianne, Ryan and Danielle. I watched Kelly laugh as Jay stepped forward.

"Why not? The more the merrier, eh?" he said, welcoming everyone to the party. I looked to the clock. I was glad I wasn't in work 'til 5pm the next afternoon. At least it meant I had plenty of time to spend with my gorgeous husband-to-be on his 40th birthday.

"What did she get ya, bro?" Oliver called, pointing to me. I grinned as I pulled my hair up into a messy bun. I looked at Kelly before answering Oliver's question.

"He doesn't know yet, Olly!" I replied, a mischievous grin on my face. I saw Kelly return my grin as I walked over to the corner of the room and pulled out a large gift bag.

"For you, baby," I said, handing the bag to Jay and swiftly kissing him on the cheek. This was met by wolf whistles from everyone present, and I pulled away, my grin still present on my face.

"Oh ha bloody ha, you cheeky bitch!!" Jay said, his face cracking into a grin, as he pulled out a 70's style spandex jumpsuit. Everyone burst into laughter and I winked at Jay.

"Just thought I'd remind you of your glorious childhood. After all, you _were_ a 70's kid," I said, grinning at him. "Besides, I thought you might be able to use it on the next tour!!" Howard snorted with laughter, as Jay proceeded to take my remaining gifts out of the bag. There was a giant Me-To-You bear with 'Happy 40th Birthday' written on it, a framed photo of the two of us taken at Gary and Dawn's wedding celebrations (before I was completely blind drunk!) and a single red rose. I smiled softly as Jay leaned down to kiss me.

"Thank you, my angel," he whispered in my ear as we broke apart. I grinned at him and leaned up to whisper something back.

"I've got one more surprise for you later, too, baby." I pulled away from him, looking lovingly into his eyes. I saw a playful grin curl round his lips and he winked at me before returning his gaze to his other guests.

"Don't hog him all to yourself, Han!!" called Howard, and I grinned at him. Jay walked over to his best mate, in Howard, and my best mate, in Kelly, as they presented him with another gift bag. I was intrigued to know what amusing present Howard could possibly have thought up for Jay's birthday, seeing that it was his 40th after all.

"Ah, you shouldn't have, mate!" Jay said, laughing. I watched as he pulled out a rubber duck, decorated in the colours of his beloved Manchester City Football Club, and a giant blow up doll.

"Thought we'd give you a bit of choice between Hannah and our lady friend, Samantha," Howard said, winking at both me and Jay, while everyone else fell about in stitches of laughter.

"Howard Donald, you cheeky bastard!!" I called, grinning at him. Howard just shrugged his shoulders at me as my best friend returned my grin.

* * *

As the night wore on, I watched both Jason and Justin lavishing the attention being thrown on them by us all. It warmed my heart to see Jason enjoying himself so much.

"How's about we get the karaoke one?" called Dominic, who was already quite tipsy. I was glad the legal drinking age in Florida was 21, because I knew I at least wouldn't be able to make a complete tit of myself in front of everyone.

"Yeah! I'm up for some karaoke y'all!" shouted Chad, jumping up to take the first go. We all fell about screaming with laughter as he launched into a (very American) version of the Take That classic, _Everything Changes_.

"You could probably give Rob a run for his money with that version, Chad!!" called Dani, smiling at the Californian. I'd been watching her all night, and although she seemed to be enjoying herself, I saw her continually giving Jason filthy looks.

"Come on, Han! You're next!!" Kelly called, forcing me to stand up. I blushed as every pair of eyes turned to me. I felt the butterflies in my stomach. I'd never been good singing to crowds, even though there were only about 20 or so people present. I took the mic from Chad and took centre stage, looking round at everyone. I knew exactly what song I wanted to sing, and I smiled at my fiancé as it began to play.

"Jason, I love you so much. This one's for you, baby!" I said, and then I began to sing the LeAnn Rhimes classic, _How Do I Live?. _Everyone 'awwww'd and Jay beamed at me.

* * *

"Yeah! I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'm not in 'til 5 so I'm gonna stick around here for a while," I called, as the last two of my new friends, Rachel and Kendra took their leave. There were now only four of us left: Jason, Howard, Kelly and myself. Jay's family had all gone to bed because of jetlag.

"I'm so glad I'm only on a 3-10 tomorrow," Kelly sighed, and I smiled as I watched her snuggle into Howard's arms.

"Yeah, I'm on a 5-midnight," I stated, as Jay put his arm round me. I smiled because I knew he was waiting for his final surprise of the night, even though I had an idea that he already knew what it was.

"Di ya have a good time tonight, mate?" Howard asked, downing the last of his pint whilst looking at Jay.

"Yeah, Doug. It was great, mate. I can't believe everyone was here though!" Jay answered, enthusiasm in every syllable. "I'm glad I got to spend it with almost all of the people I care about the most." I smiled at his words and swiftly kissed his cheek as he continued. "I'm especially glad I got to spend my 40th with the most incredible fiancée a man could ever dream of." I blushed crimson at his words as he leaned in to kiss me passionately.

"Get a room!" Kelly and Howard said together, and we broke apart grinning.

"Oh, we already have a room," I replied devilishly. "At least Jay's got a room anyway!" I continued to grin as Kelly and Howard rolled their eyes at us.

* * *

"Ready, baby?" I called from the bathroom. I'd told Jay not to disturb me while I got his surprise ready, and I knew he would be buzzing with anticipation right now. I felt the adrenaline pulsing through my veins. I'd been waiting for this moment all night and I couldn't wait to see Jason's face.

"More than ready, babes!!" came his eager reply. I smiled mischievously as I opened the bathroom door. I put one booted leg out of the door and heard a small gasp from Jay. Grinning, I stepped out from the bathroom, to reveal myself in a black corset, with fishnet stockings and suspenders and black, knee-high, stiletto boots. I saw Jay staring at me, lost for words.

"Oh..." he breathed, as he got up off the bed. He came over to me and pulled me into a fierce kiss, passion coursing through his body, as he ran his hands down my back.

"You sexy little minx!" he whispered in my ear, as he started to place soft kisses on my neck. I entwined my fingers in his hair as his lips found mine again and a furious battle ensued. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to the bed.

"I love you so much, Hannah, my angel," he whispered, as I pulled of his t-shirt and threw it aside. His hands snaked their way down my body, running down my inner thighs as he pulled off my boots.

"Jason, I love you more than anything," I breathed, as he leaned back up and caught my lips in his own. I could feel a longing in his kiss as I felt him kick off his jeans. His hands slowly massaged my breasts as he rubbed his crotch against my leg. I let out a soft moan of anticipation as he began to unhook my corset.

The passion between us grew at an alarming rate as my corset and his boxers were thrown to the ground. I could tell that this was the birthday present Jay had liked the most, and I knew it certainly wouldn't be ending any time soon...


	23. Ch23 The End Of A Disney Dream

**TITLE: **Once Upon a Dream

**RATING: **PG-13/R in places

**AUTHOR: **Hannah

**DISCLAIMER: **_This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any link to real characters is purely fictional. Any reference to Take That or their families, and any event, location that may fit their real locations or connection between them and the fictional characters is purely coincidental. The copyright for this story and their own characters belong to the author. Please do not steal/copy or use them without express permission of the writer. _

**SETTING: **Anywhere and everywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Jason Orange (of Take That fame) is my true love and stories about him are one of the best types of story. I just hope you like it. I decided to go a little random with this one but anyhoo, here goes.

* * *

**Chapter 23 – The End Of A Disney Dream**

**8 weeks later...**

It was coming up to the last day of working at Disney World. Needless to say I'd enjoyed every single moment of the magic it held.

"I'm so glad we don't have to actually leave after tomorrow," I sighed, clocking out for the penultimate time. Ryan smiled at me.

"I know. It's brilliant. Thanks for inviting me to the wedding, Han," he said in his cute little Irish accent, as we made our way towards the housing complex. I returned his smile. I was quite glad to have made so many new friends whilst working at Disney World because it meant there would be so many more familiar faces to celebrate my wedding with me.

* * *

"Four chilli dogs please," came a voice which I recognised in an instant. I snapped my eyes away from the cash register to look into the eyes of Gary and his family. I saw Daisy napping in her pushchair, and Emily and Daniel were clutching Dawn's hands tight.

"Gaz!!" I squeaked happily and he grinned at me. "I can't believe you're here already! I thought you weren't getting in until later tonight?" Dawn smiled warmly at me.

"The kids begged us to get an earlier flight," she said, grinning at her two eldest children.

"I'm glad you did!" I answered with a smile. "I finish my shift at 3 and then we're all meeting up in Magic Kingdom!" I watched as Ryan brought the Barlow family their food. "Thanks, Ry! That's $8.40 then, sir," I added, as I caught the stern look my duty manager was giving me. Gary let out a snort of laughter and I grinned at him.

"Here you go, Hannah. Give us a text and let us know where to meet you," Gary said, handing me the money and Ryan rang it through the till.

"Will do, Gary. Doug's bringing the girls too. See you all later!"" I said cheerfully, watching as my friends took their leave.

* * *

"I'm so pleased to have had you working for us, Hannah. You have been such an amazing help!" said Derek, the duty manager. "You've been brilliant!" Knowing that I was about to clock out for the last time made me very sad and I was trying not to cry.

"Thanks, Derek. I've absolutely loved every second of it!" I replied, smiling. "But you're not gonna get rid of me that quickly! I'll pop in sometime this week." I grinned as Derek rolled his eyes at me and then looked over to the clock.

"Right, well that's the end of your final shift here, and the end of your employment as a Disney Cast Member," he announced as I glanced over to the clock. I smiled softly, realising he was right. I felt a lone tear roll down my cheek.

"Thanks for everything, Derek!!" I said, hugging him. With one last look round the burger bar, I clocked out and took my leave for the final time as an employee.

* * *

"Hey guys!!" I called about an hour later, running over to the group of my incredible friends. Howard had flown back to Florida the week before with Lola and Grace, as they, along with Emily, would be the flower-girls at the wedding. Jay swept me up in his arms and kissed me softly, as Daniel, Emily, Lola and Grace tried to hide from looking at the scene.

"Eeeew!! Gross!!" Daniel said, his tone full of disgust. We broke away grinning at the children.

"You won't be saying that in a couple of years, Dan, mate!" Howard said, ruffling Daniel's hair with a smile on his face. Daniel just looked at him as though he was crazy, and all of us laughed.

"Hey guys!!" I heard the Aussie accent and we all turned to see Rachel coming towards us.

"Hey lovely!!" I answered, hugging my friend. I was glad that quite a few of my new friends who'd already finished their Disney work were sticking round to come to mine and Jay's wedding.

"Shall we get going then?" Kelly asked, looking lovingly at Howard. We all nodded in agreement. Our gang was going to spend the night having the time of our lives in the Magic Kingdom and I couldn't wait to see the looks on the kids' faces, especially Daniel and Emily's faces. After all, they were still young enough to really appreciate the true magic of Disney.

* * *

"That was so cool!!!" Daniel exclaimed, as we came out of the Space Mountain ride a couple of hours later. I smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Ca... Can we go on it again, Daddy?" Emily asked, attempting to stifle a yawn. I looked round at the four young children and I could see the tiredness etched on their faces. Daniel and Emily especially looked tired because I knew they were suffering from jetlag, having only flown in today. Daisy was already asleep in her pushchair.

"You guys had probably best get to bed. You all look exhausted!!" I said, smiling softly at them. "You'll have plenty of time to go on all of the rides this week!!" Grace looked at me with soft eyes as I looked to Chad, Brianne and Rachel. I saw all of them looking warmly at the children as each of them yawned.

"Come on you lot. Hannah's right," Gary said, taking his children's hands. "We can come back tomorrow and go on the rides again." I saw Dawn smiling at her husband as she started to push Daisy towards the exit and their hotel. Howard took Lola in his arms as she seemed to be falling asleep on her sister's shoulder.

"Come on, Gracey," he said softly, as Kelly took Grace's hand. The Barlows, the Donalds and Kelly bid us all a goodnight and took their leave. Now, there was only myself, Jay, Brianne, Chad, Rachel and Ryan left, and I was wondering how I could possibly get Rachel on her own because I had something very important to ask her.

"God, I'm starving!!" Ryan said, rubbing his stomach. I smiled at him as Jay took my hand. There was a small café nearby that was still open, so the six of us began to make our way towards it. I smiled softly as Jay took my hand, and I watched as Chad did the same with Bree. The pair had recently become an item. Jay and I got to the café door first, and I saw my chance. I slipped out from under his arm and addressed Rachel.

"Can I have a quick word please, Rach?" Rachel looked puzzled, but she remained with me as the others entered the café. I smiled at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her Australian accent ringing out. I gulped as I contemplated what I was about to say.

"Ummm, I've got something to ask you, Rach," I said nervously, hoping to god she would give me the answer I needed. I saw her raise her eyebrow at me as I continued. "Out of everyone I've met since I started at Disney, you've been the kindest person I've met. You're the one I've got on with the best and you're certainly the one who's got on best with Jason." My thoughts drifted to Danielle, but then I saw that Rachel still looked utterly confused. I decided to just be frank with her."Listen, Rachel, I was wondering if you would do me the biggest honour and possibly consider being my final bridesmaid?" I saw the look of shock come across her face and she just stood gawping at me.

"Wh... What? Serious like?" she stammered breathlessly and I smiled at her, nodding my head. She looked faintly sick. "Oh my God!!!" she squealed happily. "I'd be honoured, Hannah!!" She threw her arms round me and hugged me tight.

"So I'm guessing that's a 'yes' then?" I asked, grinning at her as she released me.

"A thousand billion times yes!!" she replied enthusiastically. I grinned again and she returned my smile warmly.

"This is absolutely brilliant, Rach!" I said, hugging her again. I quickly released her before continuing. "The rest of my family and friends fly in tomorrow with the dresses and stuff. The dress I've got should fit you perfectly since you're about the same size as my cousin, Tasha. We might have to take it up a bit at the hem because you're slightly shorter than Tash though." Rachel smiled at me.

"This has been such an incredible summer and you've just made it even better for me, Hannah, so thank you!!" she said, opening the door to the café. We spotted the table where our friends were sat and walked over to them. By the looks on their faces, I could tell Jay had told them what was going on.

"Do we have the final bridesmaid then?" Jay asked me, as I took a seat next to him and Rachel sat next to Brianne. I grinned at him and kissed his cheek before answering.

"We sure do, baby!!" I said, pulling the hot chocolate Jay had bought for me towards me. Rachel was grinning happily.

"I'm so honoured that you even considered having me as a bridesmaid. I mean when you told me that you were engaged to Jason from Take That, you saw my reaction, Han," Rachel said, still smiling. I grinned at her as I felt Jay squeeze my hand under the table. I smiled warmly at him as Rachel spoke again. "A toast!" She picked up her own hot chocolate, a smile still present on her face. "To the greatest summer of our lives and to the next great adventure in Hannah and Jason's lives," she said, nodding towards us. I blushed deeply. "To the happy couple!!" I was still blushing as we chinked our cups together and drank.

I knew she was right. This truly had been the most incredible summer of my life. I also knew that the next step in my relationship with Jason, the plunge so to speak, really would be a great adventure, and I couldn't wait to see where that adventure would lead to...


	24. Ch24 The Hen Party Round 2

**TITLE: **Once Upon a Dream

**RATING: **PG-13/R in places

**AUTHOR: **Hannah

**DISCLAIMER: **_This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any link to real characters is purely fictional. Any reference to Take That or their families, and any event, location that may fit their real locations or connection between them and the fictional characters is purely coincidental. The copyright for this story and their own characters belong to the author. Please do not steal/copy or use them without express permission of the writer. _

**SETTING: **Anywhere and everywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Jason Orange (of Take That fame) is my true love and stories about him are one of the best types of story. I just hope you like it. I decided to go a little random with this one but anyhoo, here goes.

* * *

**Chapter 24 – The Hen Party (Round 2)**

It was the Tuesday before the big day and all of my girlfriends were getting me ready for another hen night. I had mixed feelings about this one. I wanted it because I had so many new friends to have fun with, but I didn't because I felt it was asking too much seeing that I'd already had a hen party.

"But I've already had my hen night!!" I moaned, as Markie's wife, Emma, fixed the tiara in my hair, smiling at me.

"Yeah, but that was to compensate for everyone who couldn't come out here for the wedding, Hannah!" my cousin, Andrea said, coming over to help Em with the tiara.

"Besides, we weren't there for your first do," Danielle said. I noted the bittersweetness of her tone and I frowned a little. I looked up as I heard Brianne's Canadian accent ringing out.

"Yeah, Han. Lighten up. We're gonna have so much fun tonight!" I grinned at her and answered.

"Fair enough, Bree. At least I can't make an arse of myself this time!!" I watched Kelly wink at me in agreement and I continued to grin. "I actually [i]want[/i] to remember my hen night this time!!" Everyone began to laugh as my mum came over to me.

"We'll make sure you do, love," she said, kissing me on the cheek. I smiled warmly at her.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked, looking round the group, as Kendra stuck a huge 'L' plate to my back. I saw Kelly and her sister grinning.

"We're gonna go for a meal first, babe," Charlie said, adding the final touches to her make-up. "Then we're gonna hit a few of the clubs in town." I raised my eyebrow at her.

"You sure you know where you're going, Charlie? I mean Orlando's huge and it isn't exactly like you've been here before," I stated, checking my final appearance in the mirror. I was glad I didn't look half as slutty as I had done on my hen night first time round. I was just in a short skirt, a top and flip-flops. After all, it was still hitting the 100 degree mark outside.

"She got some tips from my lovely Doug," Kelly called casually. I just rolled my eyes at her but then jumped as Rachel called out.

"Limo's here, girls!!" she shouted from the bay window. I watched as Amy and Emma, Jay's sisters, jumped up out of their seats and came over to me, grabbing my arms.

"Right, Miss Williams, this is your last official night out before you become Mrs Orange. Are you ready?" Dawn asked me, as the two Orange sisters led me out of the room. My stomach dropped at Dawn's words. It truly was starting to dawn on me that in a few short days, I would no longer be plain and simple Hannah Louise Williams. Oh no! I'd be Hannah Louise Williams-Orange, wife of the incredible Jason from Take That. I gulped nervously, Dawn's words still ringing in my ears and then nodded at her as our rowdy group left the hotel room for what was sure to be a fun filled hen party.

* * *

"You dirty-minded bitches!!" I said, grinning at all of the girls assembled round the table. We'd finished our main course and the waitresses had brought over a penis-shaped cake and placed it in the middle of the table.

"We thought you'd like a bit, Hannah," called Laura, one of the incredible Take that dancers, over the laughter ringing around the table. I grinned at my mum, who was blushing a little, as the laughter died down.

"I suppose a _piece_ won't hurt," I said, as all of the girls grinned at me. "Give me the head and then you lot can fight it out over the rest of it!!" All of us burst into fits of hysterical laughter as Kelly started to cut the cake.

"You're fucking filth, Hannah Williams!!" she said, her tone full of mock disgust as she handed me the piece of cake. I grinned.

"You're no better, Kelly! I can see you eyeing up them balls!!" I retorted, winking at my best friend, as laughter echoed round the table once again. Kelly smirked as Charlotte spoke.

"You know my sister too well, Hannah!" Charlie stated, grinning at Kelly and me. I returned her grin as my mum giggled.

"I couldn't call her my best mate if I didn't, Charlie!!" I stated, smiling at Kelly, who returned my smile happily.

"Come on, Kel! Get the cake cut, love!! I've not had any penis for quite a while!!" called Briony, another of the Take That dancers, and I let out a snort of laughter.

"No need to express it to the world, Briony, love!!" called Dawn, who was howling with laughter. Even through all of this cake malarkey, I could tell that tonight was going to be rather a good night.

* * *

"Don't get too pissed, And!!" I warned, as I watched my cousin finish of yet another glass of her favourite rosé wine.

"Ah, don't be worrying yaself, Han!" I'll be alright!" Andrea said, grinning at me. Everyone was more or less sober, but I was enjoying myself nonetheless.

"Hannah Williams, tonight is your lucky night!!" I almost choked on my lemonade as the announcement came over the PA and a spotlight focused on me. I blushed crimson. "For one night and one night only, we welcome them back to Orlando, Florida. They are the world's premiere male act!" I watched Em, Dawn and Andrea getting a bit giddy. "They are the one and only Chippendales!!!" The air was suddenly filled with female cheering as the stage curtain was raised to reveal six rather hunky-looking men.

"I can't believe you got me the Chippendales!!" I exclaimed to Jay's sisters, who were stood right next to me. Both Amy and Emma grinned at me.

"It was Andrea, Markie's Emma and Dawn's idea actually," Amy replied, not taking her eyes off the stage. "By the way, I get first dibs on the one at the end on the right!" I grinned as my friends and family cheered, getting louder and louder with each passing second.

"Jealous much?" Kelly stated, coming to stand next to me, Amy and Emma. "I mean, I wouldn't say no to a bit of that!" She winked at me and I rolled my eyes at her.

"What? Is Doug not enough for ya, little sis?" Charlie called. She'd obviously heard Kelly's comments, and Kelly returned her words with a guilty grin plastered across her face.

"Oh no, sis. Howard's fine for me. I was just saying it hypothetically," Kelly answered, grinning at her older sister.

"Were you fuck saying that hypothetically!!" I muttered, and the pair of us fell about it fits of giggles. I loved the fun times I enjoyed with my best friend. They really were some of the best times of my life.

"Bring some of that my ways, mate!!" I heard Andrea call to the stage. I could see she was clearly having a ball. Come to mention it, all of my friends and family were having fun, save for one... Danielle. She had a very sour look on her face as she sulked over her drink. I didn't have time to dwell on the matter, however, as the Chippendales whipped off their tops, which was met by raucous cheering from us all.

* * *

"I wanna go back to that first club to watch the Chippendales!! They were hot!" Brianne said a couple of hours later in rather a tipsy tone. She was one of the few of my Disney friends who were legal to drink.

"That's the 6th time you said that, Bree!!" Dawn called from the head of the group. "Besides, we can't because they were only booked for that one slot and I'm not paying another $300 even if they were fucking gorgeous!!" she added, as she stopped in front of the final club on the list. It was about half 1 in the morning and I was having a ball!!

Once we were inside the club, they were playing some of my favourite dance songs, and, even though my feet were already killing me from dancing and walking from club to club, I couldn't help but get up with everyone. We were having so much fun.

"Look what the cat dragged in, girls!!" I heard Laura shout, and I turned round to see a rather amusing scene. There was Jason, being supported by Gary and Howard, and being followed by the rest of the boys, who were all stumbling towards us. I could tell that Jay's stag night had clearly been a success.

"Hey babes!!" Jay slurred, slipping out from under Gary and Howard's arm and staggering over to me. I couldn't help but grin at his drunken antics. "Having fun?" I let out a giggle before I answered.

"Yeah, it's not been too bad," I said, as he draped his arm around my shoulders. "Jay, you're wasted, lovely!!" I could see my girlfriends trying hard not to giggle, but I also caught Danielle's look. It was hard to describe. Amusement? Loathing? Malice? I couldn't tell properly as Jay answered my words.

"I know I'm wasted!! It's great, isn't it, babes?" he said, leaning down to place a, somewhat sloppy, kiss on my cheek. I couldn't help but giggle again.

But I thought you didn't drink that much, baby?" I asked, looking to the boys, all of who shifted guiltily. Jay's twin stepped forwards and spoke.

"Hannah, it was his stag night, so we couldn't exactly let him go lightly, could we?" he said, grinning. I smirked and rolled my eyes at him.

"Well at least you brought him back in one piece, and that's what matters!" I answered. I could see the girls all grinning at the lads' drunken behaviour. I watched as Gareth, the Take That choreographer, attempted a complex dance move to the song that was playing. Needless to say he failed miserably in his drunken state and ended up flat on his back, which was met by screams of laughter from everyone.

"I think I'm probably the most sober of everyone!!" I recognised the voice but I couldn't see little Markie amongst the group of guys. I did probably have to agree though, because his tone didn't sound half as bad as any of the others.

"I think you're probably right, Mark!" I called, and I saw him emerge from the back of the group. He smiled warmly at his wife, as I returned my look to Jay. I could tell that he clearly hadn't been this drunk in quite some time.

"I think I'd better be getting you home to bed, baby," I said softly, before turning to the girls. "I'm gonna get him home before he can do any damage to himself." I grinned and saw Kelly looking at Howard, love sparkling in her eyes. I knew she was amused by his drunkenness, but then again, he wasn't too bad. At least not as bad as Jay anyway!!

"I think I'll have to get you home too, Doug!" she said, grinning at her boyfriend. I smiled at her and then looked to the boys. Just seeing the looks on their faces made me giggle. I rolled my eyes, because it certainly looked like a couple of them were about to throw up.

"Serves you right for drinking so much!!" I called, and I saw a couple of the lads groan. I watched Ciaran clap his hand to his mouth and rush for the bathroom. I grinned at his retreating back before returning my focus to my girlfriends. "Right, ladies. I'm going so I can sort this one a hangover cure!!" I smiled at them and they all returned my smile happily except for Danielle. It was sort of a forced, sickly sweet smile that came across her face. I tried to ignore it as I spoke again. "Thank you all so, so much for tonight. It's been absolutely incredible!!"

"It was our pleasure, cuz!" called Andrea, grinning at me. I watched as Kelly stepped forward to Howard's side.

"I think I'll come with you, Hannah, cos Doug looks like he's ready to pass out any moment!!" she said, grinning at her beloved boyfriend. I returned her smile and took Jay's arm.

"Bye, everyone!!" I called, starting to lead Jay to the exit. I heard Kelly shout her own goodbye as she followed suit, Howard, half slumped on her shoulder.

"It's normally _you_ looking after drunken _me_!" I said, smiling softly as I hailed us a cab. We all clambered inside and I told the driver where to go. Jay and Howard were muttering incoherently next to me and my best friend.

"I'm liking this role reversal though, Han," Kelly whispered to me, and we both started giggling quietly. I watched as Jay's head slumped onto Howard's shoulder and the two started hugging each other and muttering drunken 'I love you, mate's' to each other. I let out a snort of laughter as I replied to Kelly's words.

"I know. This role reversal thing is great!! It's certainly been an interesting night, hasn't it?" I replied, looking to Jay and smiling. I knew for a fact that he would have one hell of a hangover in the morning...


	25. Ch25 The Greatest Day Of My Life

**TITLE: **Once Upon a Dream

**RATING: **PG-13/R in places

**AUTHOR: **Hannah

**DISCLAIMER: **_This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any link to real characters is purely fictional. Any reference to Take That or their families, and any event, location that may fit their real locations or connection between them and the fictional characters is purely coincidental. The copyright for this story and their own characters belong to the author. Please do not steal/copy or use them without express permission of the writer. _

**SETTING: **Anywhere and everywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Jason Orange (of Take That fame) is my true love and stories about him are one of the best types of story. I just hope you like it. I decided to go a little random with this one but anyhoo, here goes.

* * *

**Chapter 25 – The Greatest Day Of My Life**

"I feel sick!" I muttered. It was now coming up to 11am and I was having my hair done. I heard Kelly snigger in the corner.

"It's natural to have cold feet, Hannah!" Andrea said, as she had the last piece of her hair pinned back. I smiled weakly at her, but my face drained as I heard a squeal from Dawn in the bathroom.

"What the hell?!?" I yelped, worrying what could possibly have gone wrong now.

"It's ok, love! I just cut myself shaving!" Dawn called back, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't do that to me, Dawn, love!! I'm already a wreck as it is!!" I answered, nerves clearly becoming evident in my tone.

"Calm down, Hannah!" called Rachel and I looked up to see her smiling at me as she had her make-up applied. I weakly returned her smile, but I felt like I was about to throw up.

"Come on, love. Don't go puking up on your wedding day!" my mum said, putting her hand on my shoulder. "Don't forget that I was your age when I married your dad, and look at us now. We've been married almost 30 years!!" I gulped and my mum smiled warmly at me.

"Just think what Jay and your dad are gonna say when they see you!!" Kelly added encouragingly. I attempted to smile at her as the hair stylist started to pin my curls into position. I knew that today was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Calm down! You're going to be fine!!" Charlie hissed as we started to climb into the limo. I smiled weakly again as my dad beamed at me. This was the first time he'd seen me in my wedding dress and I could see how proud he looked.

"You look absolutely incredible, Hannah!!" he said, leaning in the kiss my cheek. I smiled softly as the last of my bridesmaids, Andrea, clambered into the limo and shut the door.

"Thanks, Daddy," I whispered, feeling the butterflies in my stomach. I looked round at everyone as the limo started to move. "Girls, thank you so, so much for being here for me today. You've all given me the push I needed to do this. I know you all heard me wanting to shit out so many times this morning." Charlotte, Em and Dawn laughed.

"Now, we couldn't let you do that to our dear brother now, could we, Hannah?" Emma said, smiling at her sister.

"Yeah! Besides, I want to see a wedding at Cinderella's Castle!!" Amy added and I grinned at her. It was now starting to sink in.

"I guess my own fairytale wedding is coming to be!" I said, looking out of the window. Although it was darkly tinted, I could see Space Mountain in the distance. I smiled as my dad took my hand and squeezed it tight. I realised that I was now only a few short moments away from marrying the man of my dreams...

* * *

"You ready, babe?" Kelly asked, as my bridesmaids prepared to walk down the aisle. I smiled weakly, my legs feeling very much like jelly at the minute. I nodded nervously.

"God luck, cuz!" Andrea whispered, kissing me swiftly on the cheek and taking up her position. The rest of my bridesmaids came to do the same. Kelly was the last and she gave me a big hug before she took her place at the lead of the line of bridesmaids, ready for when the music started to play. I was glad that we weren't being too traditional, and I smiled as _Rule The World _rang out. I hear a couple of laughs from the gathered guests as the bridesmaids revealed themselves and started to make their way down the aisle. I heard numerous clicks and saw flash upon flash as people took photographs.

"Ready, love?" my dad asked, kissing my forehead. I smiled nervously at him as we prepared to make our entrance. I took hold of his arm and arranged my bouquet, ready for the big moment.

The second chorus of _Rule The World_ started to play and I gulped. I clutched my dad's arm a little harder than was, perhaps, necessary, and I heard the movement of a few dozen people as they stood up. Taking a deep breath, I stepped forward with my dad and I heard a couple of them gasp as they saw me. I continued to smile as I looked up to the altar. I saw the look of love on his face and it gave me goosepimples seeing him in that suit, a red rose popping out of the button hole on his chest. I saw his groomsmen smiling at me, and Howard, Jay's best man, gave a quick glance to his girlfriend before returning his gaze to Jay. I saw him beam at the look on his best friend's face.

"You look gorgeous, Hannah!" I heard Chad whisper and I smiled.

"That dress is absolutely incredible, Hannah!" came a whisper from Danielle. For some reason, I thought her tone sounded rather malicious, but I tried to ignore it as I got nearer to the altar. I could see the joy on Jason's face and I could see the deep love in his eyes as he took in my appearance. As we got to the altar, I handed my bouquet to Kelly before turning to kiss my father's cheek.

"I love you, Daddy," I whispered and he smiled at me as he placed my hand in Jay's. I quivered as my skin touched his and we stepped up onto the altar. I beamed at my soon-to-be husband as my dad took a seat.

"You look absolutely incredible, my angel," he whispered, placing a soft kiss on my hand, as the last bars of _Rule The World_ played out. Silence fell on the gather guests and I looked deep into Jay's eyes. I saw nothing but love in them as I turned my focus to the minister and he began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, in the shadow of Cinderella's Castle, to witness the joining in holy matrimony of Jason Thomas Orange and Hannah Louise Williams," he said and I smiled softly at his words. "The bond of marriage shows the deep love and commitment two people share for one another, and there is no doubt that this bond is present in the both of you. Just from the look you both share now shows us all the deepness of your feelings for one another." I chanced a glance at my mum and I saw that she was already crying. I felt the tears starting to well up in my own eyes. Nice one, mum! Get me going why don't you!!

"Sorry," I whispered, as I wiped away the couple of tears that rolled down my cheeks. I didn't want to ruin my make-up. Jay smiled softly at me.

"You're not crying because you're signing your life away to the poor bloke are ya, Han?" I heard Howard say, and I grinned as every laughed.

* * *

The ceremony was nearly over and it was time for our vows. We'd decided to write our own vows because it made it so much more personal and special. I smiled, tears in my eyes, as Jay started to speak.

"Hannah, my darling, I could never describe to you the ways in which you've changed my life. The day I met you, all those months ago in Manchester, I knew my life would be so much more different. The love I feel for you runs deeper than anything and I promise I will never, ever hurt you. The things you've done for me are so incredible and I can't thank you enough for what you've done. Words really cannot express how much I love you, and I'm just so happy that you walked into my life, because now that I've found you, I'd be lost without you. I love you so much, Hannah, my angel," he finished. I felt a couple of tears run from my eyes and I could see a few tears in Jay's eyes and it warmed my heart so much. I heard a soft sob from Kelly as the minister looked to me as it was now my turn to say my vows.

"Jason, I never, in a million billion years, thought that this could ever have been my reality. Only ever could I have seen myself marrying you but in a dream. Once upon a dream, I saw myself living the rest of my days with you, and now that dream has come true. You've completely turned my life around in ways no-one could ever possibly comprehend. The day of my audition, I only ever went with the intention of singing my heart out for you and the boys, but instead I had my heart stolen by you. I'm actually glad now that I fainted that day, because it meant I would find the most perfect man a woman could ever ask for. You are the love of my life, Jason, and I'm so glad that I'll get to spend the rest of my life with you." I ended my speech and felt the joyous tears stinging my cheeks in the cool summer breeze. I smiled softly as Jay wiped away the tears, positively beaming at me. I heard the soft sobs of both our mothers, who were crying quietly in the front row. I turned to see Kelly smiling at me, tears in her eyes. I also noted that my other bridesmaids, Dawn, Charlie and Andrea included, had tears in their eyes.

"That was beautiful, Han!" Kelly whispered softly. I smiled at her and then returned my focus to Jay, who now had a huge grin on his face. The moment was so close now when I would say goodbye to my life as plain and simple Hannah Williams. I smiled as the minister continued the ceremony.

"Now, if there is anyone here present who has a reason why these two should not be joined in wedded bliss, speak now or forever hold your peace," he stated. I felt my stomach drop as I saw Danielle standing up from the crowd.

"Dani?" I whispered, afraid of what she was going to say.

"I'm sorry, Hannah, love, but I'm going to have to break up this little love fest," she said, her tone full of malice and contempt. "You see, the thing i, that's [i]my[/i] husband you're trying to marry." Her words reverberated in the air for a few moments as I watched her coming down the aisle towards us.

"Wh... What do you m... mean?" I stammered, tears starting to roll down my cheeks. I saw a wicked grin on her face and I could feel my world crashing around me.

"Well, Hannah, when Jason was in Las Vegas with the other lads preparing for the Beautiful World tour, he got himself quite drunk one night and he stumbled across lil' old me in a casino and we decided to have ourselves a little wedding," she said gleefully, her grin becoming more pronounced with every moment. I looked to Jay and the look in his eyes said it all. Horror crossed his face and I knew he must have remembered something. "I've got the marriage certificate to prove it too," she said, reaching into her handbag and pulling out a piece of paper. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I [i]wouldn't[/i] believe it. She was just causing trouble, wasn't she? I watched as the minister took the paper and examined it.

"I am afraid this piece of paper is very true," he said gravely, looking from Jay to me. Anger pulsated through my veins as the minister's words sunk in.

"You bitch!" I hissed through gritted teeth. "You fucking whore!!" I balled my fists because I was ready to beat that cow into a bloody pulp. "You made me believe you were my friend and yet all you wanted to do was to ruin my life and crush me!!" I screamed, angry tears splashing down my face and starting to send black mascara lines down my cheeks. I couldn't believe what this day had turned into and I turned to Jay. He looked so hurt by the situation and he couldn't look me in the eye.

"Well, we can safely say that this little fairytale ending to your summer certainly won't be happening for quite a while, Hannah," Danielle said mockingly, letting out a cackle of laughter. "I'll be seeing you around deary!!" I couldn't hold it in any longer. Forgetting everything, I made to lunge at Danielle as she started to make her exit, but Kelly grabbed me and held me back.

"You bastard, Danielle!! You'll pay for this, you fucking slut!!" I yelled, as my make-up went everywhere, and I broke down, sobbing into Kelly's arms. Danielle let out another wicked cackle and she ran from the ceremony, her laughter still ringing in everyone's ears...


	26. Ch26 Epilogue

**TITLE: **Once Upon a Dream

**RATING: **PG-13/R in places

**AUTHOR: **Hannah

**DISCLAIMER: **_This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any link to real characters is purely fictional. Any reference to Take That or their families, and any event, location that may fit their real locations or connection between them and the fictional characters is purely coincidental. The copyright for this story and their own characters belong to the author. Please do not steal/copy or use them without express permission of the writer. _

**SETTING: **Anywhere and everywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Jason Orange (of Take That fame) is my true love and stories about him are one of the best types of story. I just hope you like it. I decided to go a little random with this one but anyhoo, here goes.

* * *

**Chapter 26 - Epilogue**

Who said true love never dies? I guess they got that one wrong. My true love died the day that bitch walked into my life.

"Hannah, you need to talk to him," came Kelly's soft voice through the door of my bedroom. "He at least deserves a moment of your time!"

"Just go away, Kelly!!" I shouted back angrily.

* * *

The moment I'd got home, I'd barricaded myself in my bedroom. After Danielle's revelations, I couldn't face being in Florida a moment longer. I'd gone straight back to my hotel, gathered my things together and went to the airport to get the next flight home. I hadn't said a word to anyone, my thoughts racing around in my head. I couldn't stand it a moment longer. I knew what I needed to do.

* * *

How did it come to this? My world was in ruin. The man I loved was already married and the slut he was married to surely wouldn't be giving him up without a fight. My world was lost without him and I could bear the fact I couldn't live my life with Jason, so I was ready to end my life to compensate for it.

"I love you so much, Jason Orange!" I whispered, clutching the engagement ring in my hands as I prepared to take the plunge into the icy depths below me.

"Hannah! What the hell are you doing?!?"

I didn't hear the voice as I had jumped from the pier a moment before, my watery abyss coming ever closer. Little did I know that my once upon a dream was about the get interesting...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
